Piękna katastrofa
by Leto Mireille
Summary: Przeprowadzka na drugi koniec kontynentu pomogła Harry'emu Potterowi stać się nie tylko lepszym sportowcem, ale również i lepszym człowiekiem. Bo czasem życie daje nam to, czego potrzebujemy, a niekoniecznie to czego pragniemy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Pomysł narodził się w okolicach kwietnia 2012. Najpierw chciałam zrobić RPF'a, ale FFnet nie pozwala na ten typ opowiadań, więc zaczęłam kombinować, w jakim z fandomów można znaleźć dużo ważnych postaci męskich i stosunkowo mało postaci kobiecych.  
Potem przyszły Mistrzostwa Europy i moja mała miłość do piłki nożnej rozgorzała płomieniem, który przyniósł mnie na początku marca do Madrytu.

* * *

Z dyskretnie umieszczonych głośników sączyły się dźwięki indyjskiego sitaru przeplatane szumem płynącego strumienia. Komponowały się znakomicie z zielonym równinnym krajobrazem. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin i będzie mógł na żywo posłuchać odgłosów natury.

Domek w środku lasu, cisza, spokój. Zasłużył na odpoczynek. Po szalonym czerwcu w Polsce i na Ukrainie nastał lipiec, a z nim wywiady, uściski, spotkania z politykami i niekończące się wizyty. A przecież znów nic nie ugrali. Jego chłopcy znów musieli zadowolić się trzecim miejscem. Jednym radość wracała stosunkowo szybko, inni wciąż nie mogli otrząsnąć się z porażki.

W rozmyślania Firenze wdarł się dzwonek telefonu. Zjechał szybko na pobocze drogi i odebrał rozmowę nie patrząc na wyświetlający się numer.

- Halo?

- Firenze?

Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę. Wdech – wydech.

Jego chłopcy tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach korzystali z udostępnionego im prywatnego numeru komórki trenera.

- Harry, co u ciebie?

- Nie wiem, co robić, Firenze. – głos jego najlepszego zawodnika brzmiał wyjątkowo smutno.

Przez głowę mężczyzny przewinęło się kilka scenariuszy związanych z teoretycznymi kłopotami, w jakie mógł wpaść Harry Potter. Jakoś nigdy nie miał szczęścia do błahych zmartwień. Jeśli coś w niego uderzało, to z rozpędem towarowego pociągu i skutecznością tony arszeniku.

Pierwsze zderzenie z brutalnym światem Harry przeżył mając rok. Wtedy to w spokojnej angielskiej mieścinie, gdzie mieszkali jego rodzice, zaczęły ginąć dzieci. W okolicy grasował seryjny morderca, którego nigdy nie schwytano. W pewien jesienny wieczór zajrzał do domu państwa Potterów, do pokoju ich pierworodnego.

Jaką szaloną odwagą musiała wykazać się jego matka rzucając się na uzbrojonego w nóż włamywacza, obezwładniając go chwilowo i uciekając z domu z płaczącym dzieckiem na rękach. Potterowie już nigdy nie wrócili do tego miasta, opuścili Anglię i osiedlili się najdalej na wschód, jak tylko było można w Europie w tamtych czasach.

Jaką hipokryzją musiał wykazać się jego ojciec zabierając siedmiolatka na mecz najlepszego klubu piłkarskiego w Bremie i zachęcając syna do ruchu. Kiedy Harry zaczął błyszczeć w szkółce Werderu, James Potter uświadomił go, że obecny sport w takiej formie jest dla lalusiów myślących o szybkiej sławie, dużych pieniądzach i łatwych dziewczynach.

Jaką ignorancją musiała wykazać się jego rodzina, gdy po podpisaniu pierwszego dorosłego kontraktu Harry pracował jeszcze ciężej na treningach, nie kupił sobie szybkiego samochodu i w ogóle nie oglądał się za dziewczynami.

Czasem ludzie zazdroszczą talentu zbyt mocno. Zaczynają szeptać za plecami, przeinaczać słowa. Szukają skazy nawet w brylantach. Tym łatwiej było dopatrzeć się takiej skazy w ciemnowłosym dwudziestolatku. Włodarze Werderu czując się niekomfortowo wypożyczyli chłopaka do drugoligowca i postanowili o nim zapomnieć.

Ale Firenze nie zapomniał tego chłopca, który biegał jakby tańczył, który widział i rozumiał więcej od zawodników o dekadę starszych. Bo Harry wchodząc na murawę stawał się czarodziejem, a Firenze potrzebował odrobiny magii w reprezentacji.

- Co się stało?

Długie westchnięcie zagłuszyło cichą muzykę dobiegającą z odtwarzacza.

- Pamiętasz, że na Euro obserwowali mnie skauci z Hiszpanii… – Harry zawiesił głos.

Firenze zaczął się bać, co dalej może usłyszeć.

- Synu, wiesz, że możesz przyjść do mnie z każdym problemem – zapewnił.

W końcu jeśli nie do niego to do kogo? Nie wiedział nawet, czy chłopak w ogóle rozmawia ze swoim ojcem. Z matką przestał się dogadywać lata temu.

- Mam już dość rozmów przez telefon. Czy moglibyśmy się spotkać?

Spojrzał na zegar wbudowany w tablicę rozdzielczą.

- Za trzy godziny mogę być w Bremie. Gdzie jesteś, Harry?

- U Neville'a – wyksztusił łamiącym się głosem Potter.

To dobrze. Cokolwiek mu się tym razem przytrafiło, Firenze mógł być pewien, że Neville Longbottom przywróci swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do pionu. Druga młoda perełka w prowadzonej przez Firenze reprezentacji właśnie stanęła u bram futbolowego nieba podpisując kontrakt z najbardziej utytułowanym hiszpańskim klubem. Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent sportowców na jego miejscu przyjęłoby tę wiadomość wybuchem radości. Neville traktował ją jak wszystko inne, co go spotykało – ze spokojem i ostrożną ciekawością.

- Ale muszę zaraz wracać do domu. Naprawdę przyjedziesz?

Nie uśmiechało mu się stawać na progu u Potterów i mierzyć się z pełną dezaprobaty miną pana domu.

- Tak. Powiedz mi przynajmniej, na co mam się przygotować.

- Właśnie zadzwonił do mnie Tom Marvolo. Obiecał, że wieczorem zadzwoni znowu.

- Och… - Firenze położył dłoń na ustach.

- Dokładnie – wyszeptał Harry rozłączając się.

Nad frontowymi drzwiami staroświeckiej kamienicy paliła się równie staroświecka latarnia, choć późnosierpniowe słońce dopiero zniknęło za dachami miasta. Firenze miał mętlik w głowie. Kiedy ostatni raz prezes jednego z najlepszych piłkarskich klubów zadzwonił do 22-letniego gówniarza, któremu udał się zaledwie jeden międzynarodowy turniej? Czy kiedykolwiek prezes jakiegokolwiek klubu tak postąpił? W co pogrywają szychy z hiszpańskiej ligi i dlaczego mieszają w to jego podopiecznego?

Nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. W głębi domu rozległo się stłumione „Ja otworzę!"

Po chwili zamiast pięknych drewnianych drzwi miał przed sobą rozczochraną głowę podskakującego 15-latka z oczami jak monety.

- Pan Firenze? – niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy chłopca szybko zmieniło się w ekscytację – Pan Firenze!

Dzieciak spojrzał za siebie i zawołał ile sił w płucach:

- Mamo! Nie uwierzysz! Sam pan Firenze do nas przyjechał!

Trener gorączkowo szukał w zasobach pamięci imienia młodszego brata Harry'ego. Pamięć niestety podsuwała mu wyłącznie obraz dzieciaka z nadmiarem energii biegającego za dużo po boisku i uważającego starszego brata za co najmniej reinkarnację starożytnego bóstwa. Właściwie to młody Potter patrzył z podobnym uwielbieniem na całą reprezentację Niemiec. Z jej trenerem włącznie.

- Czy Harry jest w domu? – Firenze zapytał pokrywając zakłopotanie uprzejmością.

Wlepione w niego zielone ślepia na moment straciły koncentrację.

- Harry!

Boże, z taką pojemnością płuc może jednak dzieciak ma szansę na karierę w sporcie.

- Daniel, zachowuj się – za plecami chłopca pojawił się jego ojciec.

Entuzjazm Daniela spadł przynajmniej o połowę.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter.

- Dobry wieczór – pan domu spojrzał na niego z góry, a jego mina odstraszyłaby każdego domokrążcę.

Firenze miał na co dzień do czynienia z grubszymi rybami. Nie zaszedłby w życiu tak daleko gdyby miał słabą psychikę.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, jednak Pani Potter uniemożliwiła im kontynuowanie tego pasjonującego zajęcia.

- Och, panie Wildenwald, niech Bogu będą dzięki, że Pan przyjechał – zgarnęła obu mężczyzn do ciepłego wnętrza i pogoniła ścierką najmłodszą pociechę do kuchni – Proszę przemówić mojemu synowi do rozumu. Przecież on nie może teraz wyjechać do Hiszpanii. Tam jest kryzys, zamieszki i nie lubią Niemców. Jak on w takich warunkach może założyć rodzinę i znaleźć porządną dziewczynę?

- Mamo, ostatnie, co zamierzam robić w Madrycie, to szukać dziewczyny.

Wąski przedsionek zawalony butami należącymi zapewne do bardzo modnej nastolatki rozszerzał się w przestronne pomieszczenie, z którego można było dostrzec kuchnię i salon. Na schodach prowadzących zapewne do bardziej prywatnych pokojów stał Harry Potter. James nie zaszczycił pierworodnego spojrzeniem i zniknął w pracowni. Z tego, co pamiętał Firenze, Potter senior zajmował się projektowaniem systemów zabezpieczeń. Trudno się dziwić goryczy ojca, skoro żadne z dzieci nie interesowało się w najmniejszym stopniu jego pracą.

- Zostanie pan na kolacji? – Lily Potter jakby zupełnie nie usłyszała syna – Może herbaty?

- Nie, dziękuję – Firenze postanowił potraktować ją podobnie.

Rodziny innych piłkarzy występujących w reprezentacji często ich wspierały, zawsze były dumne z ich osiągnięć, a czasem uważały dobrych grajków za żyły złota zapewniające dostatnie życie wszystkim krewnym i znajomym. Rodzina Harry'ego Pottera nie podpadała pod żadną z tych trzech kategorii.

- Wejdziesz? – Harry ruchem ręki zaprosił swojego trenera do pokoju.

Firenze rozejrzał się ostrożnie po ścianach oklejonych beżową tapetą i półkach pełnych kurzących się nie używanych już podręczników szkolnych. Pomieszczenie nie wyglądało, jakby mieszkał tu młody sportowiec.

- Miałem zająć mieszkanie Neville'a, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy skończyłby się mu kontrakt, a tak… - Harry zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał rękoma półdługie czarne włosy. Tylko pozwalając im nieco urosnąć unikał pokazywania światu genetycznej katastrofy, którą nosił na głowie jego młodszy brat.

- Zadzwonił do ciebie Tom Marvolo – dokończył Firenze.

- Tak.

Ten sam Tom Marvolo, który bez skrupułów wykopał z prezesowskiego stołka Pereza kiedy tylko podstawy jego finansowego imperium zaczęły się chwiać. Za Perezem wyleciał też zatrudniony przez poprzednią ekipę trener i na ławce Realu Madryt rozsiadła się wygodnie czarna chmura w postaci równie skutecznego co strasznego Severusa Snape'a.

- Co na to Rita? – Firenze przeszły ciarki po plecach na wspomnienie nadpobudliwej menadżerki chłopaka.

- Skeeter? – Harry zaśmiał się gorzko i położył się – Od momentu, kiedy zauważyła, że na Euro śledzą mnie skauci z Realu i Barcelony, przeżywa nieustanny orgazm. Nie ważne, co; nie ważne, na jakich warunkach. Mam się zgodzić na wszystko. Realowi się nie odmawia.

- A jakie dają warunki? – zagadnął selekcjoner.

Nie uśmiechała mu się sytuacja, w której jego najzdolniejszy piłkarz spędza ¾ sezonu na ławce rezerwowych. W planach miał brazylijski mundial, a ten chłopak już stał się filarem drużyny.

- Grałbym jako typowa dziesiątka, czasem na prawym skrzydle, prawie tak jak u ciebie. Pewnie Snape nie ufa MacMillanowi i Finch-Fletchleyowi. Oferują za mnie 6 milionów. Umowa na 5 lat. Podstawowe wynagrodzenie plus premia za każdy występ.

- Właśnie, a jak często mógłbyś grać? Dziesiątka to pozycja Zabiniego.

- Wiem – powiedział cicho Harry – Zabini dopiero co wyleczył się z kontuzji. Snape będzie go oszczędzał na początku sezonu.

Firenze powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- Co mam robić?...

- Sam musisz podjąć decyzję.

Chłopak wstał i podszedł do okna. Ponownie przeczesał włosy rękoma i przygryzł dolną wargę. Jego sylwetka w białym podkoszulku z długimi rękawami i w spodniach dresowych odcinała się idealnie na tle ciemniejących drzew.

- Chciałem być w Barcelonie.

- Tam miałbyś jeszcze mniejszą szansę na pierwszy skład.

- Tutaj mnie nie chcą. W Madrycie miałbym przynajmniej Neville'a.

- To może być twoja szansa. Możesz się wiele nauczyć, ale musisz też o wiele bardziej uważać na to co mówisz i robisz. Ten klub złamał karierę niejednemu piłkarzowi i trenerowi.

Ostatni odszedł w atmosferze skandalu szczuty przez dziennikarzy i znienawidzony przez fanów.

- Pracowałbyś tam? – zapytał Harry nieco bardziej optymistycznym tonem.

- Cóż… - Firenze uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – Z pewnością byłaby to przygoda mojego życia.

Chłopak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- I miałbym codziennie kontakt z najlepszymi piłkarzami na świecie – dodał po namyśle.

Być może kiedyś, po mistrzostwach, ale teraz miał podopiecznego, którego musiał wyprowadzić na prostą.

- Najdroższymi – poprawił go Harry.

- Ciebie dostaną właściwie jako gratis do Longbottoma.

Na to stwierdzenie chłopak zaczął się głośno śmiać, pierwszy raz od tamtego feralnego meczu z Włochami. Firenze zrobiło się lżej na sercu.

- Pomyśl, że będziesz grać w jednej drużynie z Draco Malfoyem.

Śmiech urwał się gwałtownie.

- To argument za, czy przeciw?

Firenze znał dobrze to spojrzenie. Podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. W jego zielonych oczach odbijały się strach i niepewność.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Chciałem grać w Barcelonie – powtórzył – Chciałem, byśmy byli rywalami. Wtedy byłoby mi łatwiej.

Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały równie cicho, co szelest drzew za oknem.

- Och, Harry… - Firenze nie wytrzymał i przygarnął go do siebie.

Chłopak był dla niego jak syn. Nie umiał zdobyć się wobec niego na profesjonalny dystans. Tylko kilku piłkarzy zalazło mu równie głęboko za skórę.

- Nie przejmuj się. Po prostu żyj, wyrwij się stąd. Być może poczujesz się wolny. Być może znajdziesz to, czego nie szukasz.

Słysząc stłumione „Dziękuję" Firenze był pewien jednego – Harry Potter wróci z tej przygody odmieniony.


	2. Chapter 2

Słońce wpadało do sypialni przez nie zaciągnięte rolety. Już wcześnie rano nagrzewało dom do nieprzyjaznej życiu temperatury.

Właśnie to najpierw dostrzegł po przebudzeniu. Dopiero potem do jego uszu dobiegła monotonna standardowa melodia budzika. Nie patrząc sięgnął po komórkę i wyłączył go. Nie czuł się bardziej wypoczęty niż wieczorem, ale wiedział, że to jest ważny dzień i nie można teraz pozwolić sobie na drobne przyjemności, jak chociażby dziesięciominutowa drzemka.

Wstał, wziął prysznic i trochę bardziej przytomnym krokiem skierował się do kuchni. Była pozbawiona śladów ludzkiej obecności podobnie jak pozostałe pomieszczenia. Przez ostatni miesiąc zaglądała tu tylko sprzątaczka by powycierać kurz i podlać rośliny. Wczorajszego wieczora nie zdążył się nawet rozpakować. Wyciągnął z walizek dwie zmiany ubrań – zielono-czarny dresik i nowy garnitur. Nie spodziewał się, że akurat tego dnia wyjdzie na dłużej na świeże powietrze, ale wolał być na wszystko przygotowany. To dlatego był najlepszy w swoim fachu.

To dzięki takiemu podejściu do pracy gazety nazywały go Mistrzem.

Podłączywszy do prądu ekspres zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. Pamiętał, że zostało mu trochę ziaren kawy. Wtedy ponownie odezwał się telefon.

- Cześć, kochanie. Jak minęła podróż?

- Cześć, Persi – przywitał się z żoną.

Persefona nigdy nie jeździła z nim za pracą. Miała ten komfort, że mogła siedzieć w domu i zająć się wychowywaniem trójki synów. Z kolei on mógł prowadzić wolny tryb życia, bez kogoś, kto ciągle mówił mu, co ma robić. Układ funkcjonował idealnie. Persi była zadowolona, dzieci miały wszystko, czego im potrzeba, a on miał święty spokój i pracę odpowiadającą jego ambicjom.

- Lot się opóźnił. Wylądowaliśmy w Madrycie o pierwszej w nocy.

- Mój ty biedaku!

Skrzywił się. Jedną ręką wsypał kawę do ekspresu i nastawił urządzenie.

- Powinienem był lecieć wcześniej – jednak chciał spędzić ostatnie dni z chłopcami. W końcu nie zobaczy ich przez najbliższy miesiąc albo dwa – Nie możemy zaniedbać tego kontraktu. Dziś jest oficjalna prezentacja dwóch naszych nowych nabytków.

- Na pewno zaczarujesz wszystkich dziennikarzy – zapewniła go Persi.

Nie miała zielonego pojęcia o jego pracy i nigdy nie okazała głębszego zainteresowania tym tematem. Nudził ją, a jemu to bardzo odpowiadało.

- To nie ja mam czarować, ale dwa dzieciaki z Niemiec.

- Zadzwonisz jutro? – zapytała.

- Oczywiście.

- Powodzenia, Sev.

Nie potrzebował go. To, że znajdował się na szczycie, zawdzięczał wyłącznie sobie – swojemu uporowi, inteligencji i talentowi. Rozumiał jednak, że kobiety są sentymentalne i skłonne do składania losu w niewidzialne ręce Boga albo przeznaczenia.

Wypił kawę, przebrał się i mrużąc oczy w słońcu przebiegł krótki dystans dzielący drzwi wynajętego domu i należący jak najbardziej do niego samochód.

Zielona trawa Ciudad Deportivo de Valdebebas zraszana o świcie z daleka mamiła niemal nienaturalnie intensywnym kolorem. Na parkingu o tak wczesnej porze poza kilkoma samochodami obsługi ośrodka i jego asystenta, stało tylko lśniące czarne cacko z gustownie wygrawerowanym w srebrze i złocie herbem klubu w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się dwa stykające się owale przedstawiające wariację na temat litery „T". Wyglądało na to, że „Szczęśliwa Siódemka" wróciła z nieudanych wakacji wzbogacona nie tylko o nową opaleniznę. Charakterystycznej blond fryzury nie widać było jeszcze na jednym z boisk. Pewnie przebierał się w szatni.

Severus skierował swoje kroki do kafeterii. Nie miał nastroju, by przygotowywać sobie rano śniadanie, a wiedział, że będzie już tam na niego czekał Antonin z filiżanką espresso i najnowszym wydaniem Marcy, As'a, El Pais lub wszystkimi trzema.

- Tutaj, Sev! – Antonin zaczął wymachiwać rękoma, gdy tylko zobaczył go w drzwiach.

Nie było potrzeby. Na sali poza nimi dwoma kręciła się tylko kelnerka ustawiająca przyborniki z przyprawami.

- Siadaj, siadaj.

Antonin byłby człowiekiem irytującym, gdyby nie jego niekwestionowana użyteczność. Zdążył zamówić im obu śniadanie, wykonać kilka telefonów i przejrzeć najważniejsze gazety sportowe.

- Nowi już wstali?

- Chyba tak. Jest z nimi ich menager i Nestor. Poprowadzi ich za rączki przez całe miasto. Najpierw mają badania w La Moraleja, a potem sesję zdjęciową.

Severus przysunął jedną ze sportowych gazet. Na okładce dwóch młodych mężczyzn w jeansach i powyciąganych podkoszulkach miało niezbyt inteligentne miny. Sylwetka wyższego z nich była bardzo obiecująca: wysoki, barczysty, bez nadmiaru tkanki, jasnobrązowe włosy przycięte krótko. Drugi przy nim wyglądał jak cherlawy dzieciak wyciągnięty ze szkoły średniej. Ubranie na nim wisiało, za długie czarne włosy opadały na twarz, a z tyłu sterczały, jakby dopiero zerwał się z łóżka. Musiał je odgarnąć ręką by tymi ślepiami koloru boiskowej murawy w ogóle dostrzec, co ma przed sobą. Tytuł artykułu głosił, że są „nowymi nadziejami dla Królewskich". Prosto ze stadionów Polski i Ukrainy pod skrzydła najbardziej utytułowanego klubu na świecie.

- Przyda im się – prychnął Severus – Moi chłopcy nie mogą wyglądać jak żule z krajów trzeciego świata.

- Nowe zdjęcia, nowe koszulki. Zaraz zaczną się lansować.

- Już są gwiazdami – odparł skupiając uwagę na filiżance kawy – Choćby przez to, że przyjechali do Madrytu.

- Kto by pomyślał, że w jakimś zapyziałym niemieckim miasteczku znajdzie się takich dwóch utalentowanych dzieciaków – westchnął Antonin.

- Nie do końca zapyziałym. Ich klub w 2009 roku zdobył Puchar Niemiec. Neville dostał nagrodę dla najbardziej wartościowego młodego niemieckiego piłkarza i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czemu obaj do tej pory nie zwiali do Premiership.

- Wkrótce będziesz miał okazję ich o to zapytać.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- O ile będą w stanie udzielić mi wyczerpującej odpowiedzi po hiszpańsku.

- Nie za wiele wymagasz od nich na starcie?

- Za taką kwotę? Nie.

- Och, przestań – jęknął Antonin – Przecież Pottera dostałeś prawie za darmo!

- Bo tylko tyle jest wart.

- Spotkałeś go tylko raz – argumentował jego asystent – Co ci się już w nim nie podoba?

Sev wzruszył ramionami. Nie widział tego chłopaka w swojej drużynie. Potrzebował zmiennika Zabiniego, gdyby ten nabawił się kontuzji. Poza tym prezesowi klubu spodobała się gra dzieciaka na Euro. W ten sposób obaj byli zadowoleni – Severus miał nowego mocnego obrońcę, a Marvolo – środkowego pomocnika uziemionego do końca sezonu na ławce rezerwowych. Jeśli Potter miał się mu do czegoś przydać, to poza murawą.

- Załatw im jakąś nauczycielkę hiszpańskiego.

- Robi się!

- A ja pogonię naszą gwiazdę z boiska.

- Malfoy? – zdziwił się Antonin – A co on tutaj robi? Dziś nie mamy treningu.

- Pewnie próbuje leczyć nadszarpniętą dumę.

Rozstali się w dobrych nastrojach. Mieli zobaczyć się ponownie za kilka godzin na stadionie przy okazji konferencji prasowej. Antonin pożegnał się krótko z komórką przy uchu. Severus ponownie wyszedł na lejący się z nieba żar. Dwa lata w Hiszpanii po prawie dziesięcioletniej nieobecności, a wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tutejszego klimatu. Kiedyś przychodziło mu to łatwiej, być może dlatego, że uważał Hiszpanię za swój dom. Teraz domem był Londyn. Tam mieszkała jego rodzina, tam wracał po pracy.

A jednak czasem w środku nocy spędzanej gdzieś daleko budził się z uczuciem tęsknoty za Barceloną.

Wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy. Pot lepił się do skóry, przesiąknął koszulkę i powoli zbierał się na skroniach. Po drugim okrążeniu nie czuł jeszcze zmęczenia, a euforia znana biegaczom tylko dodawała mu skrzydeł. Krew szumiała w uszach pompując endorfiny. Tutaj mógł zapomnieć o problemach i po prostu być.

W połowie trzeciego okrążenia zobaczył znajomą, wysoką sylwetkę. Ich trener nigdy zawodowo nie grał w piłkę nożną. Zastanawiające, dlaczego, skoro miał warunki fizyczne i od zawsze interesował się sportem.

Przeszedł w trucht, a następnie zatrzymał się przed ubranym w garnitur mężczyzną.

- Draco, nie mamy dzisiaj treningu. Uciekaj z bieżni.

Posłał mu standardowy uśmiech, za który kochali go wszyscy fotografowie.

- Jeszcze tylko trzy okrążenia, szefie – poprosił – Tutaj przynajmniej jest spokojnie. Od kiedy wróciłem z wakacji, nie mogę wyjść z domu bez paparazzich.

Tydzień wcześniej jego kolejna była dziewczyna udzieliła wywiadu dla plotkarskiej telewizji. Wyrzucała mu egoizm, narcyzm i całkowity brak wyczulenia na jej potrzeby. To akurat się zgadzało, bo Lavender myślała wyłącznie o wypromowaniu siebie w mediach. Okazała się jednak na tyle perfidna, by oskarżyć go o brutalność w łóżku. Kusiło go, by wystąpić w tym samym programie i przedstawić prawdziwą wersję zdarzeń. A ta była znacznie bardziej prozaiczna. Draco nigdy nie wylądował z Lavender w łóżku. Chodzili ze sobą cztery tygodnie i przez ten czas największą inicjatywą z jego strony było wsadzenie rąk pod jej sukienkę.

Trener pokiwał głową. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy rzeczywiście wczuwa się w jego sytuację, czy też udaje zrozumienie. Draco często przekonywał się, że Snape wie zbyt dużo, by zachowywać się w jego obecności absolutnie swobodnie. Był jak szpieg śledzący każdy kaprys Justina, każde potknięcie Blaise'a i każdy żart Seamusa i Deana.

- Nie przemęczaj się.

- O to proszę się nie martwić – zapewnił Draco – Kiedy jestem w ruchu lepiej mi się myśli.

Snape przybrał dobroduszny wyraz twarzy, co jednak nie złagodziło jej ostrych rysów. Już miał odejść, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

- Draco, znajdź sobie szybko dziewczynę.

- Jak na razie wystarczy mi ostatniej – machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Masz 26 lat. Twoi koledzy są już w trwałych związkach, żenią się, mają dzieci… - Severus zawiesił głos – Znajdź sobie szybko dziewczynę, bo gazety zaczną spekulować.

Draco mimowolnie zacisnął ręce w pięści. Chyba jego trener nie miał na myśli tego samego, co on. W szatni niektórzy podejrzewali coś, ale nikt nie zapytał wprost. Tak było lepiej i dla niego i dla nich. Dzięki temu, że nosił białą koszulkę, wszyscy dobrze zarabiali. Bez niego ich pensje nie sięgałyby nawet połowy obecnej stawki. Zapewne ta świadomość wiązała im języki i mogli być przyjaciółmi także poza boiskiem.

Podczas pierwszego dnia w stolicy Hiszpanii kilka faktów rzuciło mu się szczególnie w oczy.

Po pierwsze: upał.

Neville wiedział, że aklimatyzacja potrwa kilka tygodni. Póki co pocił się jak szczur w białym podkoszulku i ciemnych spodniach-bojówkach. Wychodząc z hotelu lub chłodnego wnętrza limuzyny z trudem łapał pierwszy oddech. Miał wrażenie, że przebija się przez ścianę ognia. Z zazdrością zerkał na przyjaciela, któremu ani jedna kropla potu nie wystąpiła na czoło. W samym jerseyu i czarnych jeansach zapewnie czuł się równie komfortowo, jak w kąpielówkach na plaży.

- Co? – uniósł w górę brwi.

- Nic – Neville potrząsnął głową – mam tylko nadzieję, że jak już się przeprowadzimy do normalnego domu, to będzie tam klimatyzacja.

- Większość domów w Madrycie ma klimatyzację – zapewnił go lekko zaokrąglony Hiszpan z włosami przyprószonymi nobliwą siwizną.

Pokierował ich na schody prowadzące do głównego szpitalnego wejścia.

Jak mu było? Pretor? Cezar?... może Nestor. Mężczyzna przedstawiając się użył przynajmniej dziesięciu słów. Nie próbował zgadnąć, które to jego imiona, a które nazwiska.

Po drugie: wszyscy ważni ludzie (lub ci próbujący za takich uchodzić) noszą okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Nie doszli do drzwi. Oczywiście, że nie doszli.

- Łaaaaaa! Harry Potter!

Jego przyjaciel przybladł nieco, ale szybko wyprostował się i z godnością podszedł do grupy piszczących młodziutkich Hiszpanek.

Neville popatrzył z ukosa na ich menedżerkę. Rita przesunęła wielkie, opalizujące lustrzanki na koniec nosa i posłała mu pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Wyglądała dziś jak wielki robal z dżungli amazońskiej jaskrawymi kolorami odstraszający drapieżniki.

- O czym powinienem wiedzieć?

- Masz konto na Twitterze – każde jej słowo ociekało słodyczą.

Rita nigdy nie kryła powodów, dla których wybrała swój zawód. Mogła bez końca gapić się na jędrne ciała sportowców i obracać wielkimi pieniędzmi.

- Po hiszpańsku?

- _Si._

Tymczasem po małym zamieszaniu przed wejściem Harry używając zaawansowanego dialektu migowego doszedł do porozumienia z dziewczynami i pozwolił się sfotografować. Właśnie obejmował dwie z nich i zaczął prezentować zestaw kombinacji gestów zwycięstwa i kciuków w górze, gdy Neville otrzymał mocne pchnięcie w plecy. Zaskoczony obejrzał się na zadowoloną Ritę.

- Przyzwyczajajcie się chłopcy do roli celebrytów! – zawołała, ale jej ostatnie słowa utonęły w pisku.

- Łaaaaa! Neville!

Po trzecie: hałas

Jak ktokolwiek mógł usłyszeć cokolwiek na szpitalnym korytarzu, nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Błysk flesza oślepił ich na moment. Na szczęście Nestor przegonił fotoreportera. Oficjalną prezentację połączoną z konferencją prasową i zwiedzaniem Bernabeu mieli zapowiedzianą na wieczór przed uroczystą kolacją z szefostwem klubu.

- To było straszne – podsumował Harry.

- Do ciebie się tak nie kleiły.

- Cóż… uznały, że z naszej dwójki ty jesteś ładniejszy.

Neville roześmiał się głośno na to stwierdzenie.

Rita zostawiła ich na pięć minut w spokoju. Musieli się przebrać przed badaniami i pozdejmować metalowe elementy.

Neville miał tylko prosty, srebrny łańcuszek od dziewczyny. Przy jego koledze za to zebrała się spora kupka męskiej biżuterii. Solidny, ale już nie najnowszy zegarek – od ojca, tybetańska bransoletka – od selekcjonera reprezentacji i dwa grube, złote łańcuszki.

- Jeszcze ci tylko kolczyków brakuje – zażartował zrzucając podkoszulek – Wiesz, kto nosi kolczyki?

- Spadaj – Harry odepchnął go lekko i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Słyszałem, że są z najczystszej platyny – Neville nie poddawał się.

- Jak to ciebie tak bardzo interesuje, to niedługo będziesz miał okazję osobiście go o to zapytać.

Harry tymczasem zaczął skrupulatnie pozbywać się wsuwek, które ginęły niezauważenie w jego czarnych włosach. Neville już otworzył usta, ale zatrzymał go uniesiony ostrzegawczo palec.

- Nie.

- A…

- Ani słowa, Nev.

- Ale…

- Gianluigi też upina sobie włosy, a ma chyba trzydziestkę.

- Gianluigi to Włoch – w mniemaniu Neville'a to wiele tłumaczyło.

- No to co? – jak widać Harry był odmiennego zdania.

Rita zrobiła im jeszcze kilka zdjęć telefonem puszczając przy tym oko Neville'owi. Przeczuwał, że za kilka godzin obrazki jego i Harry'ego z badania EKG dostaną się do Internetu.

Usposobienie jego najlepszego przyjaciela stanowiło nie do końca dającą się zdefiniować mieszankę niecierpliwości i spokoju. Dopóki zajmowali się nim lekarze, znosił wszystko. Bardzo rzadko zabierał głos i rozmawiał głównie z Nestorem. Przeczuwał, że właśnie to może stanowić dla Harry'ego największy problem.

Państwo Potterowie wyprowadzili się nagle z Wysp Brytyjskich, gdy Harry skończył rok. Od dziecka rozmawiał w dwóch językach – po angielsku i po niemiecku. Wydawało się więc, że i z hiszpańskim nie powinien mieć większych kłopotów, w przeciwieństwie do klubowego kolegi nie rozstającego się z mini słownikiem. Jednak konieczność porozumiewania się z lekarzami za pośrednictwem Nestora irytowała go. Z upływem czasu na jego twarzy coraz częściej gościł grymas.

Gdy wyrwał się wreszcie na wolność, zostawił ich daleko za sobą i zniknął w plątaninie szpitalnych korytarzy. Gdzieś z boku Rita trajkotała przez telefon, zamawiała bilety na lot powrotny do Frankfurtu. Nestor westchnął do siebie i pokręcił głową. Gest ten nie umknął uwagi Neville'a.

- Proszę pana, Harry nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów – zapewnił – to najbardziej opanowany chłopak, jakiego znam.

Starszy pan skinął mu głową, ale w jego spojrzeniu nie było przekonania.

- Będziecie mogli na niego liczyć – dodał Neville.

Wysupłał z kieszeni mocno zużyty słownik i rozejrzał się po znakach kierujących na poszczególne oddziały.

- Czego szukasz? – zapytał cicho Nestor.

- Pediatrii.

- Chodźmy – chwycił go za łokieć i poprowadził we właściwym kierunku. Zostawili Ritę przy windzie. Nie przejmował się nią. Ta kobieta odnalazłaby drogę nawet na Marsie.

Po czwarte: samotność.

Harry stał z rękoma opartymi o przeszkloną ścianę. Wpatrywał się w inkubatory, w których bezpiecznych wnętrzach tliło się życie. Wpatrywał się w sześć uśpionych istot takim wzrokiem, jakby był najsmutniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że słyszy ostrożne kroki, ale Neville wiedział lepiej.

- Czy ja wybrałem źle? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

- Nie.

Neville już miał położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, przerwać melancholijny nastrój. To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na tego typu rozmowę.

- Niektórych rzeczy nigdy nie będę mieć.

- Mimo to wciąż można o nich marzyć.

- Nigdy nie doczekam się własnej rodziny. Moją karierę może przekreślić jedna kontuzja – Harry zerknął na przyjaciela – I kompletnie nie rozumiem, co ci wszyscy ludzie do mnie mówią.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie podniosło Neville'a na duchu.

- Nie za wiele od siebie wymagasz? Jesteśmy tylko półgłówkami umiejącymi kopać piłkę. Po co nam znać języki?

- Jak mały Creevey – parsknął Harry.

Podobno Dennis Creevey, Kolumbijczyk z urodzenia, Anglik po rodzicach i Hiszpan z wychowania, nie umiał nawet poprawnie sklecić zdania po angielsku. Stałym bywalcom Camp Nou nie przeszkadzało to widzieć w nim boga.

- Jak mały Creevey – powtórzył za nim Neville.

Rozmowa zeszła na bezpieczny grunt.

- Zupełnie w tym roku nie zasłużył na Złotą Piłkę. W poprzednim tak, ale nie w tym.

- Czyżbyś kibicował Malfoyowi?

- Znasz moje zdanie, Nev.

- Cedric Diggory.

- Siedem minut, Nev. Tyle mu zajęło wyeliminowanie Barcelony z Ligi Mistrzów. Mam rację, panie Nestorze? – Harry zwrócił się do czekającego na nich cierpliwie mężczyzny.

- Z reguły kibicuję naszym zawodnikom.

- Wspaniale by było, gdyby w przyszłym roku wygrał Weasley.

Neville otworzył szeroko oczy i zakrztusił się własną śliną.

- Weasley? Który Weasley?

Chyba nie komplementował rozgrywającego drużyny ich największego rywala uznawanego przez wielu za najlepszego w swoim fachu, ani tym bardziej jego rozrywkowego braciszka uganiającego się za znaną amerykańską aktoreczką, zamiast szlifować umiejętności obrońcy pod bramką Barçy.

- Numer 1 – Harry poklepał go po plecach – Nasz Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Dziękuję Filigrance za wsparcie i dobrą radę.

* * *

Charakterystyczne cztery wieże zaznaczały kontury stadionu i rzucały szerokie cienie na murawę. Intensywny błękit plastikowych krzesełek na trybunach przygasł w promieniach wieczornego słońca. Dobrze pamiętał te urokliwe wieczory, kiedy wszystkie barwy Madrytu zlewały się w jeden złoty ornament.

Gdzieniegdzie złaziła już farba. W zasłoniętych miejscach wciąż zachowały się odciśnięte w betonie ślady po deskach szalunkowych.

- Za rok to wszystko będzie wyglądać zupełnie inaczej – kilka stopni niżej prezes szeroko gestykulował otoczony rojem dziennikarzy.

- Za pięć lat będziemy mieli najwspanialszy stadion na świecie. Godny klubu z tak chwalebnymi tradycjami i osiągnięciami...

Lupin zakaszlał w rękaw garnituru kryjąc zażenowanie. Przez ostatnie 10 lat jego dawna drużyna wygrała całe nic. Odpadali regularnie z Ligi Mistrzów, a Puchar Króla i triumfy w La Liga wędrowały znacznie częściej do Katalonii. Było mu już to teraz całkowicie obojętne. Nie tęsknił za tym miejscem. Czasem wspominał kolegów z szatni i niektórych trenerów. Przewinęło się ich tak wielu przez murawę na Bernabeu. Po przejściu na sportową emeryturę i ostatecznym osiedleniu się w La Finca zaglądał tu wyłącznie na oficjalne uroczystości, kiedy Marvolo potrzebował byłej gwiazdy do wspólnej fotografii.

- Co ja tutaj robię? – zapytał cicho ukradkiem luzując węzeł krawatu.

- Stoisz i przybierasz nobliwą minę – odparł spokojnie stojący obok niego stary przyjaciel.

Garnitury Severusa ostatnio wydawały się już nie tak perfekcyjnie skrojone, jak jeszcze pół roku temu. Spinki już nie tak gustowne, a krawaty nie podkreślały jego specyficznej mrocznej urody. Pół roku wcześniej miotając się przy linii bocznej boiska i poganiając swoich zawodników wyglądał jak idealne ucieleśnienie Lucyfera – uwodzący słowami i gestami zarówno piłkarzy jak i fanów, obrażający na konferencjach prasowych rywali, regularnie narzekający na sędziów. Teraz cała ta wewnętrzna energia zniknęła. Severus był dalej tym samym ponurakiem o charakterystycznym poczuciu humoru. Jednak pod jego oczami pojawiły się cienie, a w gładko zaczesanych do tyłu czarnych włosach błyszczały pierwsze srebrne nitki.

Niedawno minęły cztery miesiące od dnia, kiedy odeszła _ona_.

Remy przewrócił oczyma.

- Dlaczego ja?

- Bo Raúl nie rozmawia z obecnym prezesem. Niezręcznie by to wyglądało na wspólnym zdjęciu.

- Marvolo chyba nie zrobił mu większej krzywdy niż Perez.

Snape posłał mu długie, pełne politowania spojrzenie.

- Remy, dopóki tu mnie nie zatrudnili, to Marvolo latami odpowiadał za to, kto zostanie, a kto wyleci z drużyny.

W porównaniu z prezesem Snape był szarą eminencją. Chyba nikt do końca nie wiedział, kto obecnie rządzi klubem. Lupin mógł spokojnie założyć się o każde pieniądze, że autorytarne podejście do pracy zapewniło jego przyjacielowi uwielbienie połowy szatni Realu i dozgonną nienawiść pozostałych – z dziennikarzami i włodarzami klubu włącznie.

- Powinienem być teraz z dziećmi – rzucił Remy starając się zmienić temat.

Miał nadzieję, że dawny przyjaciel opowie coś o swoich synach pozostawionych w tonącej w deszczu Anglii.

Niestety jego wysiłek spełzł na niczym. Tu był Madryt a nie Londyn. Tu Snape był w pracy. Zawsze w pracy.

- Jesteś – wskazał ręką na murawę poniżej.

W rzucanym przez jedną z wież cieniu przy częściowo sztucznym oświetleniu dwóch młodych mężczyzn w białych strojach truchtało i podawało sobie piłkę. Na nich koncentrowała się uwaga około trzydziestu zaproszonych fotografów.

- Ja ciągle mam wrażenie, że jestem nauczycielem w przedszkolu a nie trenerem.

Mimo nowego otoczenia i obecności przedstawicieli mediów z daleka dało się zauważyć świetne zgranie obu zawodników. To koledzy z klubu i reprezentacji. Lupin poświęcił dziesięć minut na zapoznanie się z ich podstawowymi profilami. Wypadało przygotować się do wspólnej kolacji i dodać otuchy stremowanym nowym nabytkom Realu Madryt. Biedacy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co ich tu czeka.

Przewidywał, że Neville'a Longbottoma prasa zostawi w spokoju. Nie ten typ urody i charakteru. Ustatkowane życie, ta sama dziewczyna do czterech lat; chłopak spokojny, nie wadzący nikomu, ciężko pracujący na treningach, posłuszny autorytetom i grający na mało wyróżniającej się pozycji.

Co innego Potter. Coś zgrzytało w jego życiorysie. Podczas Euro w Polsce i Ukrainie chyba cały piłkarski świat zdążył poznać i wzruszyć się historią o tym, dlaczego urodzony w Wielkiej Brytanii Harry J. Potter gra w reprezentacji Niemiec. Dzieciak uczył się grać w piłkę w Bremie. W wieku 20 lat załapał się nawet do składu podstawowego miejscowego klubu, miał talent zapewne porównywalny z Dennisem Creeveyem, niemiecki selekcjoner zachwycał się każdym jego krokiem. Rok temu rodzinny klub wypożyczył chłopaka do drużyny ratującej się przed spadkiem do drugiej ligi, a teraz sprzedał Realowi Madryt prawie za bezcen. 6 milionów euro za piłkarza wybranego do najlepszej jedenastki tegorocznego turnieju to tyle co nic.

Zastanawiające, po co Marvolo (czy też Snape) go kupił. Pewnie, by nie podwinęła im go konkurencja.

Lupin zmrużył oczy i wytężył wzrok.

- Longbottom dostał szóstkę. Wystawisz go do podstawowego składu? Tak od razu? Bez przygotowania?

- A kogo mam wystawić? Potrzebuję drugiego pivoté na wczoraj. Nie mam zmienników. Gówniarze z Castilli mają dokładnie tyle talentu by robić karierę w trzecioligowych klubach Europy Wschodniej.

Młodzieńcy tymczasem zaczęli ustawiać się do proponowanych przez fotoreporterów póz.

Ponad inne odgłosy wciąż wybijały się słowa prezesa Marvolo, spijane chciwie przez dziennikarzy.

Trzy lata temu na prezentacji Malfoya zebrał się komplet widzów, dziś nie było tu nawet tysiąca osób, wliczając w to obsługę obiektu.

- Zobaczyłeś go na Euro.

- Był solidny. Ani razu nie popełnił wielkiego błędu, a jego reprezentacja doszła do półfinałów.

Lupin także oglądał ten mecz. Włosi byli dobrzy, a Niemcom zwyczajnie zabrakło szczęścia. W świat poszły ujęcia triumfalnej pozy czarnoskórego Włocha i chyba nikt nie pamiętał drobnego chłopaka w białej koszulce zlanego potem i walczącego do ostatnich sekund o zmianę wyniku, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów nie dopuszczającego do swej świadomości myśli, że mecz jest już przegrany. Ten sam chłopak padł po ostatnim gwizdku na trawę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Leżałby tam zapewne aż do opuszczenia stadionu przez ostatnich kibiców, gdyby nie wyciągnięta dłoń Neville'a Longbottoma.

- Poza tym będzie grał obok Nott'a. Theo go przypilnuje.

- A Potter?

- Kaprys szefa – odpowiedział szybko Snape.

- Grałby na pozycji Zabiniego.

- Zabini mi wystarczy.

- Nie przepadasz za nim.

Tym razem długo ważył słowa. Remus już obawiał się, że nie doczeka się z jego strony żadnej reakcji.

- Blaise... ma niepożądany wpływ na innych – wyjaśnił bardzo oględnie Severus.

Były piłkarz mógł sobie swobodnie dopowiedzieć resztę. Trener obawiał się o swoją główną gwiazdę i jej przyjaźń z Włochem. Draco Malfoy liczył się bardzo ze zdaniem Zabiniego, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż z decyzjami zwierzchników.

- ... Pottera też nie lubisz – dokończył zdziwiony Lupin – Okay... Co ci dzieciak zrobił?

Najbliżsi powtarzali Remusowi, że ma dar zjednywania sobie ludzi i wyciągania od nich informacji. Tymczasem po prostu lubił mieć pełny obraz otoczenia.

Jeszcze podczas dni chwały jego wiedza o tym, który z kolegów jest w dołku, a który czuje się pewnie, gwarantowała zwycięstwa na boisku. Nigdy nie użył jej przeciwko przyjaciołom, nawet po kontrowersyjnej dla całego sportowego światka decyzji o przenosinach z Barcelony do stolicy Hiszpanii. Przyjaźnie te kosztowały go wiele nerwów i kilka siwych włosów. Mimo to nie żałował żadnej z nich.

- Bremeńczycy umieścili w jego kontrakcie klauzulę. Jeśli w ciągu dwóch lat zgarnie Złotą Piłkę, wypłacimy im dodatkowo 10 milionów euro.

Brwi Remusa poszybowały w górę.

- Rozumiem, że przy obecnych wydatkach chłopak przez te dwa lata Złotej Piłki nie dostanie.

- On jej nigdy nie dostanie. Creevey musiałby zostać złapany na dopingu, a Draco Malfoy połamać obie nogi, a i tak pozostaje jeszcze chociażby Weasley.

- I połowa Barcelony – dorzucił trzy grosze Lupin.

Snape skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. Widać było, że Barcelona pozostaje dla niego wciąż drażliwym tematem.

x x x

Sala konferencyjna na Santiago Bernabeu nie należała do największych. Nie wypełniały jej po brzegi tłumy dziennikarzy. Lupin mógł oddychać tu całkiem swobodnie, szczególnie teraz będąc na sportowej emeryturze. Kątem oka obserwował dwóch chłopców, których białe koszulki odcinały się od pstrokatej mozaiki ze znaczkami sponsorów na ścianie.

Longbottom, mimo że wyższy z dwójki, zdawał się ginąć. Natomiast Potter wpasował się w otoczenie instynktownie. Zaskakujące, jak spokojnie wyglądał siedząc naprzeciwko hordy hiszpańskich pismaków żądnych jego łez i krwi.

- Czy jesteś szczęśliwy przychodząc do Realu Madryt?

- To ekscytujące uczucie być wreszcie tutaj. To najbardziej utytułowany klub na świecie. Myślę, że każdy młody piłkarz na pewnym etapie kariery marzy, by tu się znaleźć.

- Czego oczekujesz po tym klubie?

- Przede mną było kilku naprawdę wielkich zawodników grających na pozycji ofensywnego pomocnika. Liczę na to, że tutaj rozwinę się nie tylko jako sportowiec, ale też i jako człowiek. Cieszę się, że będę mógł grać przeciwko najlepszym klubom świata.

- Niemcy są wymieniani jako jedni z faworytów przyszłego Mundialu…

- I chcemy udowodnić, że to prawda. Szanujemy rywali. Nie zapominamy też o fanach. To też dla nich dajemy z siebie wszystko. Być może to nam tym razem uda się podnieść puchar.

Remus Lupin był pod bardzo pozytywnym wrażeniem. Chłopaka powinni jak najszybciej nauczyć języka, by miejscowi dziennikarze przypadkiem nie zinterpretowali odwrotnie jego słów. Potem wystarczy wypuszczać go w towarzystwie Finnigana i Dołochowa przed co drugim meczem. Z umiejętnością dyplomatycznego lania wody trzeba się urodzić. Potter potrafił mówić ładnie i obszernie poza tradycyjnymi zwrotami automatycznie powtarzanymi przez znaczącą większość piłkarzy: „Graliśmy dobrze", „Naciskaliśmy na rywala/rywal na nas naciskał", „Cieszymy się z wyniku" i „Sędzia faworyzował przeciwnika".

x x x

Na kolacji Potter zgasł.

Siedzieli przy sporym okrągłym stole zapełnionym wszelkiego rodzaju szklankami i kieliszkami. Większość z nich zdążyli już osuszyć. Chłopcy dostali wodę mineralną i jakieś lekkie piwo. Starsi panowie raczyli się zacniejszymi trunkami. Okropne niemieckie babsko w różowej garsonce bawiło się kolorowym drinkiem i chichotało przy każdym słowie Toma Marvolo.

Severus potwierdził swój ogromny geniusz taktyczny znajdując wśród ośmiu krzeseł miejsce nie sąsiadujące z Marvolo, Skeeter ani młodymi sportowcami. Remus widział, że często zerka pod stołem na swoją komórkę, czyta wiadomości i mało interesuje się otoczeniem.

- Jak pan sobie dał tu radę? – odezwał się cichy głos po jego lewej ręce.

Neville Longbottom odezwał się do niego pierwszy raz tego wieczora. Lupin uśmiechnął się.

- To piękne miejsce. Da się tu być szczęśliwym, o ile nie pozwolisz innym wchodzić ci na głowę.

-A… ale to, co wypisywali o panu w gazetach, znaczy kiedy pan przyszedł do Madrytu… To było okropne.

- Pocieszę cię. Teraz dziennikarze są sto razy bardziej bezwzględni.

I dzięki jego dobremu przyjacielowi żyło się im dostatnio i wygodnie. Za jego czasów szatnia pierwszej drużyny była dostępna dla wszystkich – dziwek, modelek, dziennikarzy, polityków i celebrytów. Szlajało się toto za Ronaldo, właziło do domu Gutiego i robiło zza krzaka zdjęcia rodzinie Lupinów. Obecnie drzwi do szatni zostały szczelnie zamknięte. Sportowi dziennikarze i paparazzi dostali białej gorączki, a sprzedaż gazet wypełnionych plotkami poszybowała w górę. W czasie kryzysu chwytali się wszelkich sposobów na utrzymanie się na rynku i z pewnością nie wypowiedzieli w tej lokalnej wojnie ostatniego słowa.

- Panie Marvolo, już wiem, kogo mi pan przypomina! – natarczywy głos agentki chłopaków wyrwał go z rozmowy.

Kleiła się do prezesa, ku widocznemu rozbawieniu Dołochowa i dyrektora sportowego.

- Pan wygląda zupełnie jak ten aktor z „Angielskiego Pacjenta"!

Gdyby Marvolo znał sposób na zabijanie ludzi słowem lub spojrzeniem, w tej właśnie chwili zrobiłby z niego użytek.

x x x

Rozglądał się wokół jakby pierwszy raz odwiedzał brata. Dom Charlie'go nie różnił się zbytnio od jego domu. Kolejna biała willa tonąca w zieleni i kwiatach, z basenem w ogródku i idealnie skoszonym trawnikiem od ulicy. Jednak wnętrze przeorganizowała już jego dziewczyna. Tracey usunęła wszelkie ślady kawalerskiego życia. Żadnej zużytej piłki kurzącej się przez pół roku w przedpokoju, żadnych rękawic rzuconych niedbale po powrocie z treningu. Dom Charlie'go nie wyglądał już jak dom sportowca. Był po prostu jeszcze jednym z tych nudnych budynków, których zdjęcia zamieszczano w magazynach dekoratorskich – piękny i kompletnie bezosobowy.

Kobiety zebrane wokół Angeliny wydawały z gardeł piski i okrzyki zachwytu oglądając z każdej strony jej brzuch i głośno komentując, czy już coś widać, czy jeszcze nie.

- Będzie świętować razem z tatą potrójną koronę na wiosnę – puszył się George.

Ron zastanawiał się tylko, czy jego brat jest bardziej dumny z dziecka, czy ze swojej kariery.

Charlie zebrał całą rodzinę w ostatni wolny od treningów dzień przed rozpoczęciem sezonu. Bill i Fleur przylecieli z dziećmi aż z Anglii, Percy do ostatniej chwili wymawiał się obowiązkami w swojej instytucji, ale ostatecznie dostał dwa dni urlopu, rodzice i tak wracali z wakacji na Wyspach Kanaryjskich, więc było im po drodze. Na obecność Freda też mogli liczyć. Tamten feralny wypadek sprzed dziesięciu lat zakończył jego marzenia o sporcie, ale jako ich menadżer zawsze był w pobliżu.

Przyjechała też Ginny.

- Charlie – uwiesiła się na ramieniu brata – myślałam, że to będzie taka większa impreza.

George i Ron rozejrzeli się po wypełnionym salonie. Fred udawał, że nie jest z nimi spokrewniony i skupił uwagę na abstrakcyjnym obrazie wiszącym w przejściu do kuchni. Najmłodsze Bill'a podpełzło do niego zaciekawione zadzierając głowę.

- Razem z Tracey chcieliśmy coś ogłosić – Charlie wyswobodził się z objęć siostry i uścisnął rękę swojej dziewczyny.

Nie pasowali do siebie, za cholerę nie pasowali. Dlaczego był z nią już od czterech lat? Dlaczego pozwolił jej zamieszkać pod swoim dachem?

- Druga dzidzia? – pisnęła zachwycona Fleur.

- Na razie jeszcze nie – uspokoiła ją Tracey uśmiechając się słodko – Choć to też mamy w planach.

- Powinniście wiedzieć o tym najpierw. Nie chcę, by moja najbliższa rodzina dowiadywała się z facebooka, że wreszcie ustaliliśmy datę ślubu.

- To wspaniale, kochanie! – mama przytuliła go do piersi roniąc łzy szczęścia.

George odwrócił się od nich z zawiedzioną miną.

- Uśmiechnij się chociaż – Ron szturchnął go nie siląc się na delikatność – Wiem, że cieszyłbyś się tylko wtedy, gdyby stanął u nas na bramce, ale to niemożliwe.

- Oby mu Snape tak obrzydził w tym roku życie, że wreszcie przejrzy na oczy – wysyczał George.

Wymienił z Fredem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i chwilę później głos drugiego z bliźniaków przerwał festiwal czułości i rzewnych gratulacji.

- To kiedy jemy? Umieram z głodu.

xxx

Przy deserze humor jego brata i jednocześnie klubowego kolegi wyraźnie się poprawił.

- To się nazywa życie – westchnął – Już nikt nas nie śledzi, nie dzwoni w połowie obiadu, nie jęczy, że nie przestrzegam diety. Trzy lata na to czekałem. Wolność.

Ron milczał. Dla niego zmiana trenera nie była powodem do radości. Pamiętał ostatni mecz, kiedy zamiast uśmiechu otrzymali połajankę, bo zachowali się niegodnie.

Od tamtego majowego wieczora głos krytyki zamilkł dla nich na zawsze.

- Ale muszę przyznać, że przynajmniej było na co popatrzeć na treningach.

- Charlie… - Ginny ignorowała marudzące i zmęczone lotem dzieci, z którymi dzieliła swoją część stołu – Ten twój kolega, no wiesz, ten z kucykiem. Słyszałam, że jest wolny…

- Nie.

- Ale on jest taki fajny….

- Nie, Ginny – Charlie stanowczo potrząsnął głową i popatrzył surowo na swoją jedyną siostrę – Ani on nie jest odpowiednim facetem dla ciebie, ani ty tym bardziej dziewczyną dla niego.

- Pozwoliłbyś przynajmniej abym ja to oceniła – odburknęła.

Ron odczekał niecierpliwie do końca posiłku wysłuchując opowiadań ojca, który nawet na Fuerteventurze potrafił się zgubić wychodząc z hotelu.

Jak najszybciej uciekł na taras. Nie chciał widzieć, co stało się z ich siostrą. Z wesołej, rozsądnej dziewczyny zmieniła się w jedną z tych kobiet, które pragnęły pustej sławy u boku jakiegoś celebryty. Większość jej koleżanek zachowywała się tak samo.

Jego starsi bracia mieli dużo szczęścia spotykając swoje drugie połówki. Widocznie tak miało być, że dla niego już tego szczęścia zabrakło.

Gdzieś niedaleko przejechał samochód z mocno podkręconymi głośnikami. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Poza tym okolica była spokojna. Mieszkali tu sami bogacze – artyści, biznesmeni i sportowcy. Łuna świateł zanieczyszczała wieczorne niebo. Było ciepło i bezchmurnie. Uwielbiał tutejszą pogodę. Zdążył już prawie wymazać z pamięci dzieciństwo spędzone w zimnej Anglii.

Nie zareagował na zbliżające się kroki, ale po odgłosie lodu dzwoniącego w szklance alkoholu domyślił się, że to George wyszedł na chwilę odetchnąć chłodniejszym powietrzem.

- Dennis jeszcze nie dzwonił?

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- A to dziwne. Nie zapomniał jeszcze, czy ma czyste skarpetki? Ani gdzie zostawił kluczyki do samochodu?

- On nie jest taką skończoną życiową sierotą – odparł szorstko, ale mina jego brata wskazywała, że ani trochę nie wierzy w te zapewnienia, więc dodał:

- Nie został sam w domu. Colin na pewno do niego dziś zajrzał.

- Ale to ty obiecywałeś_ jej_, że go przypilnujesz. I co z tego macie? Kiedy ostatnio z nią rozmawiałeś? Nie zadzwoniła ani razu nawet do swojego pupilka. Ma nas wszystkich gdzieś.

- Przestań – Ron nieznacznie podniósł głos – Była najlepszą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem.

Był pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni ostatnich trzech lat. Po powrocie z wakacji nawet Barcelona wydawała się zupełnie innym miastem. Czegoś brakowało i nie łudził się, że kiedykolwiek to odzyskają.


	4. Chapter 4

Okolica była zielona i cicha. Daleko, za ścianą z równo przyciętych wiecznie zielonych drzewek majaczyły opuszczone rusztowania. Ta część miasta nie dudniła gwarem ludzi. Niedokończone place budowy sprawiały przygnębiające wrażenie. Tu miała być kolejna dzielnica białych willi z basenami i luksusowych wieżowców. Zostały dźwigi i rozjeżdżony piasek. Valdebebas wyglądało jak obiekt z innego świata.

Przez mgłę Harry Potter dostrzegał zieleń i ściany niskich budynków. Wysiadając założył kaptur i zapiął bluzę. Na szczęście powietrze było ciepłe i pachniało trawą i wilgocią.

- Czytałem, że Madryt ma najwięcej słonecznych dni ze wszystkich stolic Europy – odezwał się z tyłu Neville – A my musieliśmy trafić na ten bez słońca.

Obaj zlustrowali prawie pusty parking. Na samym jego końcu stało kilka zakurzonych i nienajnowszych samochodów należących zapewne do pracowników. Nestor podwiózł ich bliżej budynku mieszczącego szatnię pierwszej drużyny. Tu rzucały się w oczy zaledwie dwa auta. Czarny gustowny sedan kosztował zapewne trzy razy więcej niż na to wyglądał. Krzykliwy włoski kabriolet z kolei wyglądał zapewne na dokładnie tyle ile kosztował.

- Nawet w Madrycie czasem są chmury, Neville – odpowiedział jego przyjacielowi Nestor – Jest jeszcze wcześnie. W spokoju zapoznacie się z otoczeniem. Jeśli będziecie chcieli się o coś zapytać, pytajcie.

- Nie umiem po hiszpańsku – wyznał cicho Harry – Kompletnie ani słowa.

- Nauczysz się – zapewnił go Nestor – A póki co zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę zna angielski.

- Myślałem, że trening zaczyna się o 11.00. Dlaczego tu jest tak pusto? – zapytał Neville.

Harry w myślach podziękował mu, że zmienił temat rozmowy.

Poza tym też był ciekaw. Po 10.30 w Niemczech wszyscy pracowali.

- W Hiszpanii ludzie właśnie kończą śniadanie.

- To ja wolę nie myśleć, co oni robią do bladego świtu – wymamrotał cicho Neville z wyrazem lekkiego przerażenia na twarzy.

Harry puścił do niego oko i uśmiechnął się.

- No wiesz... – zawiesił znacząco głos.

- Jestem z Hannah i nie interesują mnie „takie" rozrywki.

Jego przyjaciel poprzedniego wieczora spędził dwie godziny rozmawiając z pozostawioną w Monachium dziewczyną. Bardzo tęsknił. Tęsknił zawsze, gdy nie mogli się zobaczyć, ale kiedy się spotykali, czas rozłąki zupełnie przestawał dla nich istnieć.

W pomieszczeniach Valdebebas było więcej życia. Ludzie gdzieś szli, coś robili. Ktoś pozdrowił Nestora, ktoś zamienił z nim kilka słów.

Starszy i już łysiejący pan w granatowo-zielonym treningowym dresie zatrzymał ich opiekuna i wymienił z nim kilka uwag po hiszpańsku. Harry zrozumiał tylko przewijające się w rozmowie nazwisko Snape'a.

Szatnia nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Szafki na ubrania z trzech stron i wolna przestrzeń pośrodku sprzyjały integracji zawodników. Obsługa już dostosowała je do obecności nowych nabytków klubu. Neville od razu poszedł do szafki z numerem 6.

- Widziałeś? – zapytał Harry'ego zdejmując buty.

- Co? – Potter w trakcie zmieniania podkoszulka nie widział nic.

- Malfoy już trenuje.

Faktycznie, miejsce gdzie powinna wisieć koszulka z numerem 7, było puste. Z półki poniżej mieszczącej do wyboru: długie spodnie, rybaczki i krótkie spodenki, zniknęły te ostatnie.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i postarał się przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy. A więc stało się. Już niedługo nie tylko pozna osobiście największą gwiazdę swojego nowego klubu, a także będzie z nim grać.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Neville – Wystarczy tylko, że zrobimy postęp poza to idiotyczne _„no hablas espanol"._

Nie zdążył powiedzieć więcej, bo otworzyły się drzwi do szatni i wszedł spokojnym krokiem pierwszy z ich nowych kolegów.

Gładko ogolona twarz i równo przycięte włosy nie zdradzały jego wieku. Theo Nott wyglądał dobrze i cieszył się niezłą formą jak na trzydziestolatka. Jego ubranie kojarzyło się Harry'emu z hipsterskimi gazetami, które ostatnio czytała jego siostra i oglądanymi przez nią romansidłami o wampirach.

Theo przystanął na środku pomieszczenia. W przeciągu sekundy obejrzał dwóch chłopaków i skojarzył ich obecność akurat w tym miejscu i o tej porze. Harry dosłownie widział cały proces myślowy na jego twarzy.

-_ ¡Bienvenidos!_

- Cholera by to wzięła... – wymamrotał z boku Neville na wszelki wypadek przechodząc na niemiecki – Do tego jeszcze nie doszedłem...

Skierował tęskny wzrok pod swoją szafkę, gdzie leżał wymiętoszony kieszonkowy słownik.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko i wyciągnął do nich rękę.

- Dzień dobry, jestem Theodore Nott – odezwał się najczystszą angielszczyzną, jaką można usłyszeć na wykładach w Eton lub w oksfordzkiej bibliotece – Możecie mówić do mnie Theo.

Z tonu głosu dało się wywnioskować, że to jedyne zdrobnienie i przezwisko, jakie toleruje.

Mocno uścisnął dłoń Harry'emu i na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się przy Neville'u.

- Naprawdę cieszę się, że będziemy razem grać. Doprawdy, w tym roku potrzebujemy pomocy profesjonalisty. Krycie środka pola z ligowymi średniakami jeszcze jakoś wygląda, ale na Barçę i Ligę Mistrzów to za mało.

Neville kilkakrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, zanim wymyślił logiczną odpowiedź. Do tej pory jedynie selekcjoner kadry zwracał na niego uwagę. Trenerzy klubowi zostawiali go samemu sobie, bo nigdy nie sprawiał problemów, nie buntował się i grał na równym poziomie.

- Oż cię... Żeby to jasna cholera... – do szatni wtoczył się na wpół zaspany młody mężczyzna z potężnym afro na głowie.

Właściwie to spod jego włosów nie dało się rozpoznać twarzy. Na szczęście odgarnął je prezentując nowym kolegom śnieżnobiały szeroki uśmiech.

- Nott, to ja miałem być dziś pierwszy! – jęknął zataczając się pod szafkę z numerem 12.

Theo wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc... o czym to ja mówiłem? Aha, szkoda, że nie załapaliście się na presezon w Los Angeles. Ogralibyśmy się bardziej. Ale w sumie to nic straconego... Niektórzy robili sobie zakupy i umawiali się na randki z aktorkami zamiast myśleć o lidze.

- Nott! Przez ciebie przegrałem zakład z Zach'em!

- To powiedz mu, że przyjechałeś razem z poranną zmianą pierwszym autobusem.

- Ha ha ha. To nie było zabawne. Ani trochę.

Wydawało się, że nawet włosy piłkarza lekko opadły.

- Lee Jordan – przedstawił się obejmując Neville'a, a potem Harry'ego i klepiąc ich po plecach – Kto wymyślił wstawanie o dziewiątej rano? To nieludzkie kazać wstawać komuś tak pięknemu i zdolnemu jak ja o takiej porze.

Neville miał przeczucie, że nowa drużyna należy do tych bardzo przyjacielskich, gdzie trenerzy zachęcają podopiecznych do jak najczęstszego kontaktu fizycznego. Firenze kiedyś im to wyjaśniał na zajęciach z oddychania. Dotyk wytwarza więź i łagodzi stres. Nie możesz długo gniewać się na kogoś, kto okazuje radość po zdobytym golu padając ci w ramiona.

Przerażone spojrzenie Pottera z drugiego końca pomieszczenia świadczyło, że myśli o tym samym.

- Czy Mister „Walking Grace" zaczął już was zanudzać opowieścią o tym, jak to Tottenham stał się najwspanialszym klubem na świecie?

- Właśnie mi przerwałeś.

Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających z korytarza, pojawiła się większa grupa.

- Ej, Jordan! Co robi twoja fura na parkingu? Wczoraj w Marca TV podali, że znów dostałeś mandat.

Po chwili do szatni wtargnęło dziesięć osób. Na kwadrans przed treningiem wszyscy poświęcili przynajmniej kilka sekund by się przedstawić i wypytać nowych kolegów o Madryt, Niemcy i ulubione aktorki filmowe. Gdyby nie to, że Harry znał ich twarze z wiadomości sportowych, miałby trudność z zapamiętaniem wszystkich imion i nazwisk. W ciągu kolejnych pięciu minut pomieszczenie zapełniło się sportowcami w różnych fazach ubrania bądź też rozebrania. Ktoś włączył muzykę ze smartfona. Ktoś inny narzekał, że za poprzedniego trenera to można było wnieść do szatni normalny sprzęt grający.

- Cieszcie się, że jeszcze nie lecą powtórki z FCB TV! – przerwał litanię porównań zdecydowany głos z mocnym, południowym akcentem.

Co prawda najnowszy hit popularnego hiszpańskiego piosenkarza, syna jeszcze słynniejszego hiszpańskiego piosenkarza, dalej dudnił w tle, to jednak ogólne odgłosy przycichły. Piłkarze przytaknąwszy swojemu koledze kończyli w pośpiechu zakładać stroje treningowe.

Lekko oszołomiony Harry przysiadł na ławce. Szafki obok mieli rezerwowi wyrwani z Castilli i dwóch prawie sportowych emerytów po trzydziestce. Dopiero kiedy w jego polu widzenia zjawiły się dwie pary obuwia – jedne czarne, drugie wściekle niebieskie z małymi hiszpańskimi flagami – podniósł wzrok.

- Harry Potterze – sam Charlie Weasley wyciągał do niego rękę.

Ten Charlie Weasley nazywany tu Królem Carlosem, żywa legenda stojąca w bramce Realu Madryt w czasach, kiedy mały Harry błagał dosłownie na kolanach babcię Neville'a by ta pozwoliła wnukowi zapisać się do szkółki Werderu.

- Jestem Charlie, a to Seamus.

- Sie ma – drugi kapitan skinął Harry'emu głową.

- Witamy w Realu Madryt. Cieszę się, że trafiliście tutaj. Czeka nas dużo pracy, ale wierzę, że jako drużyna damy sobie radę ze wszystkimi...

- W wolnym tłumaczeniu: „Idziemy po La Decimę" – streścił jego kolega.

- Dziękuję, Seamus.

- Nie ma za co... – w jasnych oczach długowłosego piłkarza Harry zidentyfikował niebezpieczny błysk – Stary!

Zdobyczny skarb reprezentacji Hiszpanii klepnął z całej siły swojego kapitana, aż ten omal nie przygniótł Harry'ego. Sam tymczasem zniknął w grupie głośno rozmawiającej po hiszpańsku.

- Przepraszam – Charlie przysiadł obok na ławce – Seamus ostatnio nie daje mi spokoju z tym „starym". Jakbyś czegoś nie wiedział, nie rozumiał, ze wszystkim, ale to wszystkim możesz przyjść do mnie. Nawet z tym, co uważasz za głupstwo.

Rozejrzał się po szatni i poskrobał się za uchem.

- Zasady są właściwie takie same jak w innych klubach. Słuchasz trenera, nie kwestionujesz autorytetów i się nie obijasz. Dzień wolny dostaniesz tylko wtedy, kiedy twoja sytuacja osobista tego wymaga. A kara za spóźnienie na trening wynosi od 5000 do 40000 euro. Jakieś pytania?

- Jeszcze nie dostałem pierwszej tygodniówki...

Śmiech Charlie'ego zadzwonił donośnie w uszach. Jakoś miał wrażenie, że jego nowy kapitan ostatnio rzadko się śmieje.

Nieco dalej widział czarnoskórego wysokiego mężczyznę podającego rękę Neville'owi. Rozmawiali o czymś powoli. Dopiero gdy ten odwrócił się, Harry dostrzegł jego numer na plecach. Dziesiątka, Blaise Zabini, główny rywal do pierwszego składu.

Nagle rozmowy urwały się. Charlie wstał i wyszedł na środek szatni. Harry idąc za jego przykładem także wcisnął się między kolegów.

- Dzień dobry, panowie. Ufam, że ostatni wolny dzień w tym miesiącu spędziliście owocnie.

W drzwiach stał Severus Snape. Kontury jego postaci zniekształcały promienie porannego słońca wpadające z korytarza.

- Tak, panie trenerze! – odezwał się chór głosów.

Snape podniósł dłoń i wykrzywił usta w czymś, co należało zapewne odbierać jako uśmiech.

- Proszę, tylko bez szczegółów... – przerwał mu śmiech - ...Tych się dowiem z dzisiejszego wydania Marcy i Asa.

- Oj! To nie moja wina, że na pustej prostej drodze zrobili ograniczenie prędkości – bronił się Lee Jordan.

- A gdyby tam przechodziła staruszka z chodzikiem, albo matka z trójką dzieci?

- O pierwszej w nocy?

Za plecami lewego obrońcy rozległ się tłumiony chichot.

- Poza tym kiedy pan widział ostatnio w Madrycie matkę z trójką dzieci?

- Nie zmienia to faktu, że złamałeś przepisy, dałeś się złapać i teraz to senior Oliveira będzie się tłumaczyć przed dziennikarzami, dlaczego klub zatrudnił grajka, który nie rozróżnia drogi do Alcorcon od najnowszej wersji GTA.

- _Lo siento... Lo siento_... – wymamrotał zażenowany Lee kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

- W najnowszej wersji GTA drogi wyglądają lepiej – zauważył cicho stojący obok Harry'ego Michael Corner – Poprawili grafikę.

Za plecami trenera pojawił się starszy pan, którego widzieli już wcześniej. Między nimi prześliznął się prawie niezauważenie spocony jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Nie martw się – tymczasem Seamus Finnigan pocieszał głośno kolegę ku ogólnej radości szatni – Pamiętaj, że będziemy cię kochać tak długo jak długo nie pomylisz Estadio Bernabeu z najnowszą wersją FIFA.

- Czego i ja wam życzę – dokończył Snape i zmienił temat – Zdążyliście już poznać nowych kolegów z Niemiec. Tak, to ci, od których kilku z was dostało baty na ostatnich mistrzostwach – na chwilę jego głos utonął w fali śmiechów i komentarzy – Ale ponieważ jesteśmy teraz w Hiszpanii i reprezentujemy hiszpański klub, od tej chwili rozmawiacie tylko po hiszpańsku.

Tym razem, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, nie było żadnych protestów.

Na zawołanie starszego pana szatnia zaczęła powoli się opróżniać. Charlie i Seamus wydawali się nieco ociągać i rozmawiali szybko przyciszonymi głosami. Draco Malfoy w ekspresowym tempie zmienił przepoconą koszulkę na czystą. Dean Thomas wyłączył szybko komórkę i schował ją do szafki.

- Ale... panie trenerze... – Neville zebrał się na odwagę i podszedł do Snape'a – My w ogóle nie znamy hiszpańskiego.

- Antonin zapisał was obu na prywatne lekcje.

- Ale...

- W mojej szatni nie ma podziału na grupy hiszpańską, portugalską czy francuską. Nie będzie też grupy niemieckiej.

- Ale jak mamy trenować nie rozumiejąc poleceń?

- Cóż – na twarzy Snape'a znów pojawił się grymas imitujący uśmiech – Nauczycie się szybciej.

- _¡Animo Potter!_ – zawołał cicho Dean tonem, który miał mu zapewne dodać otuchy.

Harry był jednak zbyt wytrącony z równowagi, by zauważyć lecącą w jego kierunku butelkę z wodą. Próbując ją jednak złapać w ostatniej chwili potknął się i upadł.

Piękny przykład zachowania równowagi w każdej sytuacji, i to akurat na oczach trenera, obu kapitanów i _jego_.

- _¿Como estás?_ – cień nad rozłożonym ciałem Harry'ego należał do blondwłosej gwiazdy.

Draco Malfoy wypowiedział jeszcze kilka słów z ledwie zauważalnym miękkim akcentem i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Nie, dzięki.

Na przystojnej twarzy przez moment pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. Malfoy przybrał neutralną minę i wycofał się.

Zanim Harry pozbierał się z podłogi, jedynie Neville z niepewnym uśmiechem czekał na niego w drzwiach.

- Chodź, słyszałem, że mogą nam wlepić nawet 40000 euro kary, a jeszcze nie zdążyłem nawet tyle tu zarobić.

x x x

Trening wyglądał podobnie jak te organizowane przez Firenze. Przez dwadzieścia minut wykonywali rozgrzewkę – truchcik po obwodzie boiska, ćwiczenia rozciągające, truchcik z przeszkodami. Na drugim końcu starszy pan, którego wcześniej widzieli ze Snape'm, nadzorował postępy bramkarzy. Potem trener dał znać asystentowi by ten pozbył się reporterów i zaczęli ćwiczenia z piłką. Harry siłą bezwładu ciągnął za swoją grupą. Powtarzał te same zagrania, co koledzy ustawieni przed nim w kolejce. Wszyscy żartowali między sobą. Widział uśmiechy na twarzach. Widział jak Blaise Zabini ciągnie Malfoy'a za koszulkę, jak Terry Boot i Dean Thomas próbują zaskoczyć Rogera Davies'a i jak Theo Nott tłumaczy coś spokojnym tonem uważnie słuchającemu Miles'owi Bletchley'owi. Jednak równie dobrze mógł znajdować się na obcej planecie. Czuł się na murawie Valdebebas tylko widzem mogącym dopingować bardziej doświadczonych i utalentowanych kolegów. Nie rozumiał ani słowa z rzucanych często przez trenera uwag.

x x x

Zmęczony i rozgoryczony zwlókł się do szatni i długo moknął pod prysznicem. Jako jeden z ostatnich piłkarzy opuszczał budynek. Jeszcze Davies i Corner zatrzymali się porozmawiać z grupą dawnych kolegów z Castilli.

Neville czekał na niego przy wejściu do budynku intensywnie przyglądając się kawałkowi papieru wielkości wizytówki.

- Idziemy?

- Uhm... Dołochow zapisał nas na lekcje hiszpańskiego...

- Super – Harry nawet nie próbował symulować oznak entuzjazmu.

- ... dwa razy dziennie. W niedziele też.

- Co?! Dwa treningi, dwa razy na lekcje, Rita umówiła mnie chyba na 20 wywiadów tylko w tym tygodniu. Kiedy niby mam się tu zaaklimatyzować?

Neville posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie. Dotarli na parking, ale po samochodzie Nestora nie było już śladu.

- Zastanawiam się, jak wrócimy do hotelu...

- No nareszcie, człowieku! Myślałem, że zasnęliście tam – przywołał ich oparty o maskę drapieżnie wyglądającego srebrnego auta Seamus Finnigan.

x x x

Skóry na tylnym siedzeniu były obscenicznie miękkie. Z niewidzialnych głośników sączyła się ckliwa piosenka nadająca się bardziej na wieczorną porę. Harry nie rozumiał ani słowa, ale tonacja i pełen słodyczy kobiecy głos podpowiadały mu, że jest o miłości.

- Gdzie was trzymają? W La Finca?

- Nie. Mieszkamy na razie w tym hotelu – siedzący obok ich nowego kierowcy Neville wydobył z portfela odpowiednią wizytówkę.

- Ach, to jedziemy do Centro – ku zgrozie obu pasażerów Seamus przestał patrzeć na drogę – Człowieku, ile ty tego tam masz? Nie pęknie ci? – zapytał wskazując palcem na portfel Neville'a wypchany pokaźną ilością wizytówek i karteczek z adresami, nazwami i numerami telefonów.

- Wolę być przygotowany na każdą sytuację.

- Ja mam od tego agenta – spojrzenie Neville'a musiało być co najmniej powątpiewające, bo po namyśle Finnigan dodał:

- I komórkę.

- A jak ci się bateria wyładuje?

Roześmiał się głośno.

- Dobra, człowieku, wygrałeś.

- Zawsze tu taki mały ruch? – zagadnął Neville.

- Och, nie – ich kierowca potrząsnął głową wprawiając w ruch krótki kucyk – w godzinach szczytu ledwie da się przejechać. Poza tym w centrum trzeba uważać na pieszych. Zawsze przechodzą na czerwonym.

Harry zobaczył we wstecznym lusterku pionową zmarszczkę na czole ich kierowcy i intensywnie zamyślone spojrzenie.

- Nie sprowadziliście tu swoich samochodów?

- Nie znam miasta.

- Nie mam samochodu.

Finnigan przyhamował na skrzyżowaniu ustępując pierwszeństwa ciągowi aut. Odwrócił się do tyłu.

- Harry, nie dorobiłeś się jeszcze własnego ferrari?

- Nnie…

- Ani porsche?

- Nie.

Mina jego przyjaciela mówiła, że Neville'owi drastycznie poprawił się humor.

- Człowieku, dlaczego?

Harry odgarnął wilgotne włosy z twarzy.

- Jakoś posiadanie samochodu nie było na liście moich priorytetów.

- To nic – jego drugi kapitan w ogóle nie odczuł cienia sarkazmu w ostatniej odpowiedzi – Pomogę ci. Zobaczysz, rok ze mną i będziesz innym człowiekiem.

Akurat co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości.

* * *

AN: Jeśli istnieje taka potrzeba, mogę na końcu każdego rozdziału umieścić minisłowniczek pojęć np. gdzie znajduje się La Finca, lub kim jest Gianluigi i dlaczego poprzednim klubem Theo Nott'a był Tottenham. Jakby coś - dajcie znać na PM.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Pierwsza kolejka: Real Madryt - Valencia CF

* * *

To nie tak miało wyglądać. Wiedział, że piłkarze będą jeszcze rozkojarzeni, że połowa wciąż myślami jest na Ibizie albo Bali, ale po pierwszym gwizdku sędziego nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy.

Ławka ziewała z nudów. W błękitnym półcieniu tylko Bletchley uważnie śledził tok gry. Obok niego Potter wytrzeszczonymi oczyma gapił się na do połowy zapełnione trybuny nic nie rozumiejąc z okazjonalnych gwizdów i przyśpiewek.

W dziesiątej minucie Smith strzelił gola, ucieszył się jak dziecko, wyściskał się z kolegami, a potem poprawił wyblakłą grzywkę. Po drugiej stronie boiska Weasley poza zasięgiem kamer pił wodę z bidonu, wycierał kark ręcznikiem i ogólnie starał się nie zasnąć.

Po pierwszej bramce tempo gry spadło. Na lewym skrzydle Malfoy stał i wydawał się przebywać myślami w innym wymiarze czasoprzestrzennym. W środku Zabini człapał i udawał, że coś robi. Na prawym skrzydle MacMillan biegał bez celu machając rękoma. Norma.

W tym czasie piłkarze Valencii postanowili trochę poszarżować. Zbliżał się koniec pierwszej połowy. Weasley, który przez pół sezonu potrafił wydeptać ścieżkę na linii bramkowej, doznał objawienia, że przecież może wyjść do nadlatującej piłki. Zaskoczył tym kompletnie nie tylko Nietoperze. Nott i Thomas, przyzwyczajeni do tego, że Charlie zwykle nigdzie się nie spieszy, stoi w bramce i pozuje na najbardziej coolerskiego z Weasleyów, też rzucili się do piłki…

Motywowanie zbieraniny idiotów i wbijanie im do łbów strategii na drugą połowę kosztowało go wiele cierpliwości. W szatni okazało się, że Nott będzie miał guza. Weasley siedział otumaniony pod swoją szafką z gustownym plastrem na czole. Zapewne sprawdzał, czy wciąż ma wszystkie klepki. W pomieszczeniu sanitarnym obok Dean Thomas właśnie stracił przytomność.

Gdyby obserwował tę sytuację z boku, pewnie by się uśmiał. Miał trzech kontuzjowanych graczy, a wszystko to po akcji bez udziału rywali. Żeby jeszcze Finnigan nie darł tak mordy.

- Ja im jeszcze pokażę! To przez tych dwóch dupków! Chcieli nas wyrolować!

Snape znał drugiego kapitana od ponad roku i kłócił się z nim regularnie przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu. Wciąż zdumiewało go, jak mocno hiszpańska mentalność mogła się zakorzenić w dziecku Irlandczyków. Finnigan nawet nie klął jak Irlandczyk ale jak przepłacony hiszpański piłkarz. Największym wulgaryzmem, jaki dotychczas usłyszał od niego Snape, było stwierdzenie: „jesteś zerem".

- Drugi raz się tak nie damy! Jeszcze mnie popamiętają!

- Chcesz im pokazać, to strzel gola – rzucił chłodno Malfoy wracając pod swoją szafkę.

Finnigan się zamknął. Pozostał mu tylko zawzięty wyraz twarzy.

Gdyby Severus żył w raju, przegnałby połowę tych gwiazdeczek i zatrudnił młodzieńców mających ambicję i pracujących dla dobra drużyny. Gdyby żył w czyśćcu, obwołałby Finnigana pierwszym kapitanem, a Malfoya drugim. Weasley wylądowałby wówczas w głębokich rezerwach i dopiero wtedy miałby prawdziwy powód, by wypłakiwać się młodszym braciom z katalońskiego cyrku.

Niestety Snape pracował w piekle.

- Finnigan, jeśli zaraz wyjdziesz z takim nastawieniem na murawę, to wrócisz tutaj po dziesięciu sekundach – spróbował przemówić chłopakowi do rozumu.

Wierzył, że gdzieś tam w tym jego zakutym łbie wypełnionym myślami o nowej dziewczynie-piosenkarce, flamenco i ostatnim obiedzie u mamusi, kołata się przynajmniej jedna szara komórka. Wystarczy tylko ją odnaleźć i obudzić.

- Nie chcesz chyba osłabić drużyny?

- Nie.

- Więcej koncentracji z tyłu i uwaga na faule. Corner, biegnij na rozgrzewkę. Wchodzisz za Thomasa. Jordan! – podniósł głos by przywołać trzeciego kapitana, który przeszkadzał medykom w opatrywaniu ich kolegi.

- Jordan, wchodź głębiej w połowę Nietoperzy. Jak trzymasz się bocznej linii to za często grają na aut, a dziś ich raczej nie oszukasz.

Kwadrans mijał. Chłopcy zbierali się do wyjścia i ten właśnie moment wybrał Thomas, by się obudzić.

- Gdzie ja jestem… Gdzie ja jestem?!

Sanitariusze próbowali go uspokoić.

- Nie! Co to jest?!

- Popatrz tutaj… Jak się czujesz? Jak się nazywasz?

-… nazywam się Alfred… Co ja tutaj robię?

Snape zamknął oczy i policzył do trzech. Pieprzony dywersant. Teraz to już na pewno nie będą myśleć o piłce, tylko o kumplu, który najwyraźniej ma nie po kolei w głowie.

Zdusił w zarodku chęć kopnięcia swojego piłkarza, by ten się zamknął. Zdołał nawet sformułować pytanie o stan jego zdrowia. Sanitariusze nie mieli optymistycznych wieści. Zabierali go do szpitala na dalsze badania.

Na drugą połowę wychodzili z minami, jakby każdy z nich oberwał w głowę. Weasley chwiał się nieco, ale mając do wyboru pierwszego bramkarza z guzem i drugiego – zdrowego jak młody bóg, zostawił między słupkami Weasleya. Tylko Finnigan żwawo potruchtał na swoją pozycję pokrzykując: „_Vamos! Vamos!_" do pozostałych kolegów.

Dołochow czekał na niego w fotelu.

- Podejdź do linii bocznej, poganiaj ich trochę, bo Marvolo znów będzie się ciebie czepiał, że się nie angażujesz.

- Mój najlepszy na chwilę obecną stoper jedzie do szpitala z podejrzeniem wstrząsu mózgu. Mój podstawowy bramkarz wygląda, jakby miał zaraz paść i nie wstać. Marvolo powinien się cieszyć, jeśli zakończymy to spotkanie remisem.

X X X

Remus schował papierową torbę pod obszerną bluzę dresową. Czuł się jak nastolatek wymykający się z domu, by w ciepłą, letnią noc zabrać dziewczynę na spacer ulicami Lyonu. Wtedy też rozglądał się na boki, sprawdzał, czy u rodziców pali się wciąż światło i czy przypadkiem wścibskiej sąsiadce nie zachciało się o północy konwencjonalnie wywieszać prania.

Tym razem dreszczyk emocji zapewniała mu świadomość, że na drzewach otaczających białą willę mogą siedzieć paparazzi. Na szczęście tej nocy w La Finca panował spokój.

Posesję niemal dokładnie naprzeciwko domu Snape'a zamieszkiwała od kilku długich lat rodzina Zabinich. Dorobili się nawet zwierzaka – płowego labradora, wielkiego jak stodoła z nosem wyczulonym na dziennikarzy madryckich gazet.

Lupin doskonale znał swoją dzielnicę z porannych przebieżek i wieczornych spacerów z Dorą i Tedem. Trzy przecznice dalej willę z obscenicznie wielkim basenem wynajmował stoper „Królewskich" – Finnigan; bardziej na południe, w domu z najładniejszym trawnikiem w tej części Hiszpanii, mieszkał Malfoy. Dean Thomas, Terry Boot i Ritchie Coote byli niemal jego sąsiadami. Bliżej wylotówki w kierunku centrum 11 lat temu osiadł Charlie Weasley.

Pewnym krokiem wszedł na ganek i zadzwonił. Odczekał dobrą minutę, zanim frontowe drzwi uchyliły się.

- Czego?

- Mam butelkę galicyjskiej aquardiente. Myślę, że na dwie osoby wystarczy.

Drzwi zamknęły się mu przed nosem po to tylko, by otworzyć się szerzej i wpuścić go do środka.

- Ale ponieważ nie chcę się dzielić, to przyniosłem też twoje ulubione 10-letnie porto – dodał szybko.

Dom wyglądał, jakby go wystawiono na sprzedaż. O pobycie istot ludzkich świadczyła tylko sterta książek o medycynie sportowej niechlujnie zebranych na stoliku w salonie.

Remus podążył za Snapem zagarniając po drodze dwie szklanki z kuchni. Nie ma co się silić na subtelność i szukać odpowiednich kieliszków pasujących do rodzaju trunku.

- Po co tu przylazłeś?

- Przyjaciele powinni spędzać trochę czasu razem.

Znaleźli się w gabinecie – jedynym pomieszczeniu, które Severus zaadaptował do swoich potrzeb. Biurko zawalone schematami taktycznymi i odręcznymi notatkami, dwa regały ze starannie ułożonymi książkami, na ścianach kilka zdjęć z drużynami piłkarskimi i jakaś pamiątkowa tabliczka z wygrawerowanym po włosku napisem.

- Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem – skwitował Severus siadając za biurkiem.

Ponieważ jednak odsunął na bok papiery i przyjął szklankę z ciemnym alkoholem, Remus nie przejął się jego słowami. Ze Snapem zawsze tak było. Mógł mówić i robić rzeczy, które ludzie z jego otoczenia uważali za przykre i niesprawiedliwe, jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku wychodziło im to na dobre. Czasem uświadamiali to po kilku dniach lub tygodniach, innym zabierało to całe lata.

- Ale ja jestem twoim.

- To dziwne, bo mieszkam od roku w tym samym mieście, a przez ten czas spotkaliśmy się tylko trzy razy. Wliczając w to proszoną kolację u Marvolo.

Remus skrzywił się. Wprawnym ruchem otworzył swoją butelkę i wlał do szklanki zacną porcję pachnącego kawą trunku. Kilka sekund pomogło mu zebrać odpowiednie słowa. Wiedział, że niektórych tematów lepiej unikać, choć właśnie o nich najchętniej by porozmawiał. Co się stało w Barcelonie? Dlaczego przez dwa lata, kiedy Sev mieszkał we Włoszech, ani razu nie odebrał od niego telefonu? Co skłoniło go do przyjęcia oferty Marvolo rok temu? I dlaczego od powrotu z urlopu powoli staje się cieniem samego siebie?

- Wtedy mnie nie potrzebowałeś – stwierdził.

- Teraz też ciebie nie potrzebuję. Chyba że zdecydujesz się zrobić wreszcie licencję i poprowadzić któryś z naszych Juvenili.

Potrząsnął głową słysząc tę propozycję. Marvolo sugerował coś podobnego za każdym razem, gdy Lupin odważył się pojawić w okolicach Concha Espina lub Valdebebas.

- Musisz się komuś wyżalić – widząc uniesione w górę brwi i pobłażliwe spojrzenie starego przyjaciela, kontynuował – Przyznaj wreszcie, że nie masz tu nikogo innego, żeby porozmawiać chociażby o dzisiejszym dniu. Nie przyznasz się ani przed Dołochowem, ani przed Olivieirą, że ten wynik jest dla ciebie jak porażka.

Severus westchnął prawie niezauważalnie i odchylił się w fotelu. Na meblu, zamiast tradycyjnego pokrowca, wisiała sprana niebieska koszulka angielskiej drużyny.

- W Madrycie każdy wynik, który nie jest zdecydowanym zwycięstwem, jest odbierany jako porażka. Sam to wiesz.

- Nie przejmuj się gazetami.

Zaśmiał się sucho i opróżnił szklankę z winem.

- Jutro, kiedy będę szedł do piekarni po świeże bułeczki dla Teda, z krzaków wyskoczy seniorita Parkinson z Punto Pelota i zasypie mnie pytaniami o ten mecz.

- Wyślij po zakupy gosposię - rzucił krótko Snape – Albo odpowiedz jej, że to moja wina.

- Akurat co do tego na pewno nie będę musiał jej przekonywać – Remus pochylił się do przodu i splótł dłonie – Sev, co tym razem poszło nie tak?

Musiał odczekać dłuższą chwilę, bo dawny przyjaciel zaczął kontemplować kontrolowany chaos na swoim biurku.

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że w całym domu nie zobaczył ani jednego zdjęcia przedstawiającego rodzinę Severusa. Żadnego śladu po trzech synach i filigranowej żonie. Jakby zupełnie nie istnieli, a w jego życiu liczyła się tylko piłka.

- Zabini coś ukrywa. Jeszcze nie wiem, co, ale pewnie to wkrótce wypłynie. Montague beczy, że nikt go w Madrycie nie lubi i w dodatku lata z tym do dziennikarzy, jakby wierzył, że ich obłaskawi. Malfoy uważa, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Nie wiem już, jak go przekonać, że może wciąż się rozwijać.

- W tym sezonie kończy 27 lat. Chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że od tego momentu dla większości napastników zaczyna się równia pochyła.

- Ma kolana jak dziewiętnastolatek. Dumbledore genialnie nim pokierował, oszczędził chłopakowi zdrowie. Nie to, co w Londynie zrobili Diggory'emu.

Severus zawiesił głos.

- Marvolo i Fudge naciskają, żebym częściej wystawiał żółtodziobów z Castilli. Dlaczego nie mogą zrozumieć, że ktoś taki jak Raúl trafia się raz na 50 lat? A poza tym ustawiają te dzieciaki zupełnie innym systemem. Gówniarza, który by się sprawdził na skrzydle, wystawiają jako napastnika, innego gówniarza, który nawet ma trochę talentu, by zostać niezłym pivote, rzucają do gry na stoperze.

- A ty wiesz lepiej.

- Oczywiście, że wiem lepiej.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie nie podlegało dyskusji. Remus mógł już nie interesować się układami sił panującymi w korytarzach Valdebebas, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o stronę taktyczną i psychologiczną, wiedza Snape'a nie ma sobie równych. W dotychczasowym życiu spotkał tylko jedną osobę mogącą wyjść zwycięsko z dyskusji z jego przyjacielem.

Niestety obecnie dzieliło ich coś więcej niż ocean.

X X X

Seniora Minerva była starszą kobietą, której nie przeszkadzał zbytnio upływ czasu. Wciąż trzymała się prosto. Mimo siwych włosów i pooranej zmarszczkami pociągłej twarzy, jej czujne oczy wychwytywały każdy ruch. Neville i Harry byli tylko kolejnymi przedstawicielami ostatniego z wielu pokoleń piłkarzy, których kontrakty rzuciły do stolicy Hiszpanii. Nie oczekiwała po nich wiele. Pierwsze lekcje przeprowadzała w taki sposób, jakby ktoś ją uprzedził, że będzie pracować z upośledzonymi dziećmi.

Późnym popołudniem uczyła ich nowych słówek, rano przepytywała z poprzednich zajęć. Nie zaczęła nawet podstaw gramatyki, uważając zapewne, że albo są zbyt głupi, by z tego skorzystać, albo wkrótce zostaną wywaleni z Madrytu do jakiejś mało znaczącej ligi.

Neville'owi odpowiadała staroświecka atmosfera salki lekcyjnej ze starymi dwuosobowymi ławkami i czarną tablicą, nad którą często unosiła się chmura kredy. Godzina rano na przygotowanie się do pełnego zajęć dnia i dziewięćdziesiąt minut po południu na refleksję nad tym, czego już się nauczył i kiedy mu się to przydało. Ich nauczycielka mówiła szczerze, jakie mają braki i ile potrwa zaznajomienie się z językiem w stopniu co najmniej komunikatywnym.

Dla Harry'ego zajęcia były katorgą. Nie umiał wbić do głowy najprostszych zdań, nie rozróżniał słów. Każde kolejne niepowodzenie zwiększało jego frustrację. Gotował się w sobie, ale zaciskał zęby i wyczekiwał końca kolejnej godziny.

- _Todo recto_ – seniora Minerva wykonała gest jak policjant kierujący ruchem na skrzyżowaniu.

- _Todo recto_ – powtórzyli za nią z przyzwyczajenia.

Napisała oba słowa na tablicy i przyczepiła magnesem odpowiedni obrazek z widokiem ulicy opatrzony odpowiednimi strzałkami.

_- A la izquierda._

_- A la izquierda._

Harry tym razem nie podniósł wzroku, zajęty rysowaniem kanciastych wzorków w swoim zeszycie w kratkę.

_- A la derecha._

_- A la derecha._

- _Otra vez_ – poleciła znudzonym tonem.

- _A la derecha_ – powtórzył Neville nie słysząc z boku głosu przyjaciela.

- Seniores – nauczycielka przestała się opierać o swoje biurko – Wasz trener przekazuje konkretne polecenia, zarówno kiedy gracie, jak i kiedy tylko trenujecie. Spodziewacie się dobrze grać nie uczestnicząc w pełni w treningach?

- Staramy się – wyjąkał słabo Neville.

Harry uparcie nie podnosił wzroku znad zeszytu.

- Panie Potter, mogę opisać pana wieloma słowami. _Tonto. Estupido. Necio_. A i tak pozostanie mi jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć kolokwializmów. To, że uważam pana za głupca, nie zobowiązuje pana do codziennego udowadniania mi, że mam rację.

W niezręcznej ciszy odgłosy ulicy wydawały się równie natrętne, co przelot komara. Seniora Minerva stanęła nad nimi, a na jej twarzy malował się wyraz dezaprobaty.

- Rodzice zapomnieli nauczyć pana, co się mówi w takich sytuacjach?

- Przepraszam.

Z tonu głosu przyjaciela Neville wywnioskował, że wcale nie jest mu przykro. Harry po tygodniu miał już naukę hiszpańskiego gdzieś, bo nie widział żadnych efektów.

- _En Español_ – powiedziała z naciskiem nauczycielka.

_- Lo siento…_

Komórka Neville'a zawibrowała krótko w kieszeni. Zbliżali się do końca porannej lekcji, a Terry Boot właśnie wysłał mu wiadomość, że czeka przed budynkiem i że podwiezie ich na trening.

Z jednej strony się ucieszył, bo czuł się głupio wykorzystując dobrodusznego zarośniętego szofera pracującego dla klubu, a zamawianie taksówki wciąż sprawiało mu trudności. Z drugiej strony…

Terry Boot jakoś nigdy nie przejawiał inicjatywy w kontaktach z nowymi piłkarzami. Był przyjazny, śmiał się z kawałów Ritchiego Coote, oglądał się za ładnymi dziewczynami w krótkich sukienkach i na tym ograniczała się wiedza Neville'a Longbottoma. Cóż, kiedyś musi nadejść ten moment, gdy starzy wyjadacze zrobią kawał żółtodziobom. Lepiej wcześniej niż później.

- Widzi pan, panie Potter? _El idioma Español no es dificil_ – rzuciła kwaśno seniora Minerva i zerknęła na stary zegar stojący w kącie – W nagrodę wyciera pan tablicę. _Hasta luego_, senior Longbottom!

Mały parking na tyłach szkoły wciąż był pogrążony w cieniu. Pod wątłym drzewkiem wyrastającym spomiędzy brukowej kostki stał duży, czarny, terenowy samochód. Terry wstał z siedzenia kierowcy widząc kolegę z drużyny. Po mistrzostwach zaczął układać włosy na żel i dawało to średni efekt w zestawieniu z poszarpanymi jeansami oraz podkoszulkiem z wizerunkiem Najświętszej Maryi Panny.

- Cześć – przywitał się Neville – To twoje auto? Myślałem, że jeździsz tą żółtą corvettą?

- Ech, pożyczyłem go od Erniego.

Terry schował dłonie w kieszeniach. Jego spojrzenie było niemal przepraszające.

- Gdzie Harry?

- Zaczekajmy na niego chwilę. Musiał jeszcze zostać na górze…

W tym momencie na głowie Neville'a Longbottoma wylądował kawał czarnego materiału. Minutę później związany sznurowadłami i zakneblowany klubowym ręcznikiem wylądował w obszernym bagażniku czarnego samochodu.

X X X

Obsługa podkręciła tym razem klimatyzację. Theo Nott w sekrecie lubił rozkoszować się ciepłem. Pokochał Hiszpanię za to, czego zupełnie nie doceniali tubylcy – słońce przez prawie cały rok, czterdziestostopniowe upały latem i specyficzny odcień nieba. Koledzy z drużyny nazywali go przekornie estetą albo profesorem, bo jako jedyny dorobił się dyplomu uczelni wyższej, i to wcale nie w dziedzinie związanej ze sportem. Theo miał być architektem, budować domy i całe miasta. Na szczęście dla piłki nożnej jego przyjaciele z dzieciństwa często wyciągali go na podwórko. Dzięki nim dorósł pomiędzy szeleszczącymi kartkami książek i zielenią murawy.

W Madrycie, również ze względu na wiek, łatwiej dogadywał się z ludźmi ze sztabu trenerskiego, niż z dużymi chłopcami skaczącymi w bieliźnie po szatni. Nie znaczyło to, że odcinał się od nich, wprost przeciwnie, lubił się pośmiać z dobrego i przemyślanego kawału, choć nigdy ich nie wymyślał.

Już wchodząc do szatni domyślił się, że coś się święci. Draco biegał dookoła trzeciego boiska, co akurat nie odbiegało od normalności. Bletchley z namaszczeniem sznurował korki, Coote prezentował światu nowe dzwonki na swoim gadżecie, Justin Finch-Fletchley próbował ujarzmić żelem niesforny kosmyk włosów, który nie poddawał się prawom grawitacji.

Zaskoczył go brak nowych znajomych z Niemiec. Dzień w dzień zjawiali się przynajmniej na 20 minut przed treningiem przywożeni przez Hagrida. W drugą stronę brali taksówkę, albo zabierali się z którymś z chłopaków. O ile po Potterze spodziewał się odrobiny niefrasobliwości związanej z młodym wiekiem i upartym charakterem, o tyle był pewien, że Longbottom nie dopuści do ujawnienia się tych cech u najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie tak wcześnie, gdy nie znają jeszcze miasta ani możliwości miejscowej prasy w tworzeniu skandali.

Jeszcze bardziej podejrzana była wczesna obecność wesołej grupki złożonej z Lee Jordana, Terry'ego Boota i cesarza „Królewskich". Kibice mogli się roztkliwiać nad wiernością Charliego Weasleya jednemu klubowi, zachwycali się umiejętnościami Draco Malfoya i dopingowali postępy nowej nadziei cantery - Rogera Daviesa. Żaden z nich jednak nie mógł się równać z nieformalnym władcą szatni, który był równie charyzmatyczny, co głupi. Gdy mu się chciało, walczył jak lew i zagrzewał do boju całą drużynę. Gdy przeważała lekkomyślność, łapał kartkę za kartką łamiąc już kilka klubowych rekordów.

Finnigan był w tak doskonałym humorze, że wydawało się, że zaraz odleci na orbitę porywając ze sobą najbliższych kumpli. Dopiero wejście Erniego MacMillana nieco stłumiło uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Seamus! Mogłeś mnie wczoraj uprzedzić, że bierzesz moją furę! Przecież wiesz, że ci nie żałuję.

- To nie ja, to on – Finnigan wskazał na Terry'ego.

- Byłeś zajęty – wytłumaczył się.

Ernie nabrał trochę koloru.

- Mogliście mi powiedzieć…

- Wysłałem ci smsa. Nie miałeś czasu, by odebrać? – Seamus uśmiechnął się znacząco.

Kolory widoczne na twarzy Erniego nabrały intensywności.

- Spakowałem tam wieczorem moją kosmetyczkę.

- To leć – Terry rzucił mu kluczyki – Zdaje się, że widziałem ją w bagażniku. Jeszcze zdążysz, zanim przyjdzie Mister.

Charlie, dobry, zawsze wierzący w ludzi, obdarzony złotym sercem i stalowymi dłońmi Charlie, wreszcie podszedł do przyjaciół i zainteresował się ich rozmową.

- Seamus, co się dzieje? Za dziesięć minut zaczynamy, a jeszcze nie ma Harry'ego i Neville'a. Dzwoniłeś do nich? Może coś się im stało? Może mieli wypadek po drodze, albo stoją w korkach?

- Spokojnie – drugi kapitan uniósł ręce w obronnym geście – panuję nad sytuacją.

Theo przestał ich słuchać i przebrał się szybko w biało-niebieską koszulkę. Otworzył drzwi swojej szafki i… omal się nie przewrócił. Prosto na niego wypadła ściśnięta osoba Harry'ego Pottera związanego i zakneblowanego klubowymi ręcznikami w sposób gwarantujący brak siniaków i otarć. Spojrzenie chłopaka wołało o krew.

- A gdzie Neville?! – ponad salwę śmiechu wybił się zatroskany głos Weasleya.

- Nie zmieściłby się do szafki.

Theo szybko wyswobodził Pottera. Wyciągnął do niego ręce by go powstrzymać i przemówić do rozumu, ale dzieciak okazał się genialnie szybki w unikach.

- Finnigan! – drugi kapitan został gwałtownie popchnięty na szafki mimo że ważył o 10 kilo więcej i przewyższał chłopaka z Niemiec o pół głowy – Ty sukinsynu! Co ty myślisz, że ja jestem twoją zabawką?! Nie będziesz mnie przestawiać z miejsca w miejsce, jak ci się podoba! Rozumiesz?!

Każdy wykrzyknik był poparty wbijaniem wskazującego palca pod obojczyk Seamusa. Ponieważ Finnigan nie należał do najłagodniejszych piłkarzy pokornie znoszących krytykę nawet od osób stojących wyżej w hierarchii, Theo profilaktycznie przesunął się bliżej, zdeterminowany, by nie dopuścić do bójki.

Połowa obecnych wciąż zbierała szczęki z podłogi, druga połowa zaczęła kibicować nowemu. Finnigan stał jak zaczarowany, przyparty do szafki przez czarnowłose chuchro, i dawał się opierniczać.

- Kończcie już wymieniać dowody sympatii – w ogólnym zamieszaniu nikt nie dostrzegł Snape'a, który znudzonym wzrokiem lustrował z progu wnętrze szatni – Trzecie boisko, za pięć minut.

Ulotnił się równie bezszelestnie, jak się pojawił, nie zająknąwszy się ani słowem na temat zastanej sytuacji.

Theodore Nott uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Harry Potter właśnie zdobył szacunek w szatni i pokazał, że ma wystarczająco silny charakter, by grać w Madrycie i nie zwariować.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: FC Barcelona – 3 : 2 – Real Madryt (Superpuchar Hiszpanii)

* * *

Powietrze wibrowało tysiącami głosów. Cały stadion zdawał się dudnić.

Niesamowita energia bijąca od Camp Nou, gdy drużyna wybiegała na murawę, jednocześnie przerażała Rona i dodawała mu skrzydeł. Ostatnio ogarniało go niejasne przeczucie, że ich generacja – George'a, Oliviera, Pike'a i pozostałych chłopaków – chyli się ku nieuchronnemu upadkowi. Do tej pory byli dumni i patrzyli z góry na inne drużyny. Nikt nie mógł się z nimi równać ani w lidze, ani w Europie.

W końcu żaden z wielkich klubów nigdy nie okazał zaufania kobiecie, mianując ją trenerem pierwszej drużyny.

A ona odpłaciła za to zaufanie z nawiązką, wygrywając wszystko, co można było wygrać. Hermiona Granger-Pereira stała się twarzą Barcelony i żywym wcieleniem hasła „_mes que un club_".

Przy linii bocznej boiska już nie stała jej drobna postać w białej bluzce, z krótkimi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Któryś z chłopaków zapytał ją kiedyś na treningu, dlaczego na oficjalne mecze zakłada czarne spodnie. Pamiętał, za to dokładnie jej odpowiedź: „bo kiedy widzę, jak zdobywacie ważną bramkę, tak samo, jak wy, padam na kolana". Innym razem nawiedzona dziennikarka ze sportowej telewizji zapytała ją, dlaczego, będąc kobietą z klasą, nie zakłada nigdy szpilek. Została ośmieszona pytaniem: „Czy próbowała pani kiedykolwiek wejść w szpilkach na murawę?"

Dziennikarze do końca widzieli w niej przede wszystkim kobietę, dopiero później trenera profesjonalnej drużyny.

Teraz na ławce rezerwowych siedział Yaxley z miną człowieka cierpiącego na wrzody żołądka. To on podawał rękę Snape'owi i silił się na anemiczny uśmiech, choć trener ich odwiecznego rywala rok temu wysłał Yaxleya do dentysty. Wtedy nerwy poniosły wszystkich, oprócz Hermiony. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz w historii obu klubów.

Ron przysiadł pod swoją szafką i na moment schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Też ci jej brakuje?

Oliver Wood w kapitańskim nastroju przykucnął przy nim i położył dłoń na ramieniu.

Ron posłał mu tylko pełne desperacji spojrzenie. Jak opisać słowami pustkę, którą odczuwał od kilku miesięcy? Czasem budził się w środku nocy zlany potem i ze ściśniętym gardłem. Faceci powinni być silni, więc codziennie stawiał się na treningu i wysłuchiwał narzekań Dennisa na ich byłą _Entrenadorę_. Z czasem Creevey uspokoił się pod skrzydłami nowego szkoleniowca. Cała szatnia odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy zamiast ambitnej kobiety pilnującej, by zachowywali się zgodnie ze standardami klubowymi, władze powołały dotychczasowego trenera rezerw.

- To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na wspominanie tego, co było. Musimy skopać tyłki kilku _Merengues_.

Oliver roześmiał się i wstał.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy pogadać o tym jutro. Powiem żonie, żeby przygotowała coś specjalnego na kolację, okey?

Ron skinął głową i wstał. Wszyscy zbierali się w tunelu, gotowi do wyjścia. Nad ich głowami grzmiały słowa pieśni.

„…_som gent blaugrana;_

_tant se val d'on venim,_

_si del sud o del nord,_

_ara estem d'acord, estem 'acord,_

_una bandera ens agermana..."_

Malfoy został tradycyjnie wygwizdany, Finnigan wybuczany, tylko przy wyczytywaniu nazwiska Charlie'go trybuny odpowiedziały gdzieniegdzie nieśmiałymi oklaskami.

Potem był gwizdek sędziego i czterdzieści pięć minut biegania, kopania i okazjonalnego leżenia na murawie.

Przez pierwsze dziesięć minut nic się nie działo. W czternastej minucie Anthony Goldstein zapoczątkował pierwszą groźną akcję, ale Dennis nie wykorzystał okazji.

Ron nie liczył już, ile razy w życiu dziękował losowi, że Goldstein gra w ich zespole. Dla niego był więcej wart niż dziesięciu Creeveyów, ale to Dennis miał strzelać gole. Niestety dziś ich najjaśniejsza gwiazda nie umiała przyjąć piłki, a jeśli już mu się to udało, trafiał w poprzeczkę, obrońców lub wyciągnięte dłonie Charliego.

Nott chyba postanowił być tego dnia osobistą nemezis Dennisa. Ściął go kilka razy tak, że Ronowi zrobiło się niedobrze. W końcu nazbierał sobie na żółtą kartkę i to go trochę uspokoiło.

W drugiej połowie na boisku pojawiła się nowa twarz. Zamiast eleganckiego Zabiniego, z drużyną rywali wybiegł chudy dzieciak z koszulką z numerem 23 i pożyczoną od Finnigana zapasową opaską odgarniającą z twarzy czarne włosy. Ron przypomniał, że Yaxley na przedmeczowej odprawie poświęcił Harry'emu Potterowi jedno zdanie – że ma 22 lata i jest w Madrycie od dwóch tygodni. To w zupełności wystarczyło chłopakom. Nie spodziewali się, że Snape wpuści kogoś tak niedoświadczonego podczas Gran Derbi, szczególnie że nie przepracował z nowymi kolegami okresu przygotowawczego. W co on pogrywał? Chyba chciał zniszczyć dzieciaka.

Ron skierował wzrok na ławkę rezerwowych. Yaxley siedział ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w buty. Snape, wymieniwszy kilka zdań z asystentem, rozsiadł się wygodnie z miną jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy.

Dziesięć minut później zmienił zdanie. „Królewscy" wywalczyli rzut rożny. Potter poszedł w miejsce wskazane przez sędziego liniowego z pewnością godną piłkarza co najmniej o pięć lat starszego, jakby ćwiczył to już tysiące razy. Jednym, precyzyjnym kopnięciem, z dokładnością do milimetra, posłał piłkę w pole karne wprost na głowę wyskakującego Malfoya.

W nocne niebo wzbił się jęk zawodu tysięcy kibiców i szalone oklaski ubranej na biało grupki, otoczonej podwójnym kordonem ochroniarzy.

Coż, zdarza się. Ron natychmiast poderwał przyjaciół. Przejęli piłkę i po kwadransie to Barça prowadziła.

Jak widać, Madrytczycy dalej byli tak samo przewidywalni i niefrasobliwi. I równie łatwo, jak w poprzednim sezonie, dawali się prowokować. Posypało się kilka kartek.

Następną świetną okazję zmarnował Garcia. Chłopak denerwował Rona, od chwili, gdy został kupiony przez władze ich klubu. Ci z Madrytu nagminnie oskarżali ich o wymuszanie fauli, aktorstwo i bieganie za sędziami. Garcia był żywym przykładem, że w oskarżeniach tych było trochę racji. Zapędził się za daleko. Nie trafiłby w siatkę z takiego kąta, więc postanowił się podłożyć pod nogi zastawiającego go Finnigana licząc na faul, żółtą kartkę, a najlepiej wywalenie stopera Los Blancos ze stadionu.

Finnigana cechowała nie tylko gorąca krew, ale też poczucie humoru. Gdy obaj, po spektakularnym upadku połączonym z pięknym ślizgiem po murawie, znaleźli się za bramką Charliego, a sędzia główny nie palił się do wyciągania gwizdka, Garcia rozłożył ręce prezentując całemu światu najbardziej skrzywdzoną i bezradną minę człowieka niewinnego. Finnigan po prostu wziął go pod pachy i postawił do pionu.

Ron usłyszał z boku niepohamowany śmiech Pottera. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Oliver zakrywa dłonią usta. George był równie rozbawiony, co poirytowany zachowaniem ich nominalnego napastnika.

Zegar odliczał minuty do końca meczu. Anthony ponownie pokazał ogromny talent wymijając obronę Realu. Idealnie wyłożył Ronowi piłkę, którą Charlie po chwili wyjmował z siatki. Stadion eksplodował. Wynik 3:1 był znakomity. Ron zadowolony schodził z boiska, gdy trener wymienił go na młodszego zawodnika.

Wygranie tego spotkania było pewne, więc Yaxley słusznie wpuszczał w ostatnich minutach rezerwowych. Superpuchar już na 99% był w Barcelonie.

Tylko że Pike na pięć minut przed ostatnim gwizdkiem zachował się jak idiota, a nie bramkarz. Zamiast przyjąć piłkę i wykopać w górę, postanowił trochę podryblować. Będący najbliżej niego MacMillan z łatwością zabrał mu ją i umieścił w siatce. Pike zagotował się i wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę niegroźnych przekleństw.

Nagle już nic nie wydawało się takie pewne.

X X X

Gdy już wszyscy zmęczeni i ociekający potem uciekali do szatni, zatrzymała go Sybilla Trelawney z Marca TV.

- Ron! Wspaniały mecz! Piękny gol! Szkoda, że Dennis był dziś niewidoczny.

- Dennis zdobył dziś bramkę i przyczynił się do naszej wygranej – odburknął.

Zaraz, czy ta baba nie przeszła ostatnio intensywnego liftingu? Pamiętał, że w poprzednim sezonie jej twarz nie wydawała się taka naciągnięta.

- A co powiesz o przeciwniku?

- Nie chcieli grać w otwartą piłkę. Liczyli tylko na nasze błędy.

- Mówiło się dużo, że odejście Hermiony Granger-Pereiry może oznaczać zmierzch ery dominacji Barçy…

- O żadnym zmierzchu nie może być mowy – odpowiedział szybko – Zdominowaliśmy posiadanie piłki. Byliśmy lepsi.

X X X

Theo włączył świetlówkę nad głową i otworzył książkę na zaznaczonej stronie. Przerabiał od kilku tygodni serię słynnych skandynawskich kryminałów, jednak głośna muzyka dobiegająca ze słuchawek siedzącego przed nim Lee Jordana nie pozwalała się skupić na przygodach głównej bohaterki. Koledzy zajęli sobie miejsca w samolocie. Snape postanowił, że nie będą nocować w Barcelonie. Od kiedy zaczął ich trenować, nigdy nie zostawali w stolicy Katalonii dłużej niż kilka godzin.

Smith, Corner i Montague już drzemali. Terry Boot bawił się komórką. Siedzący obok niego Ernie MacMillan, wciąż podekscytowany zdobytym golem opowiadał, co czuł i myślał biegając po boisku i jak śmiesznie łatwo udało się ograć bramkarza Blaugrany. Skrzydłowy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przygnębia nominalnego napastnika.

Charlie chodził w przejściu i robił wszystkim zdjęcia, dopóki Ritchie Coote nie zabrał mu smartfona.

Dwa rzędy dalej Blaise cicho przemawiał do milczącego Malfoya. Draco po każdej porażce przypominał gradową chmurę i lepiej było do niego nie podchodzić. Już schodząc z murawy myślał o tym, co zrobił źle, a co mógł poprawić. Normalnego człowieka takie podejście do wykonywanego zawodu mogło w dłuższej perspektywie wpędzić w depresję. Malfoy jednak funkcjonował znakomicie zarówno w Anglii jak i w Hiszpanii.

Theo zamknął oczy i spróbował oddzielić kojący głos Zabiniego od latynoskiego rapu sączącego się z wściekle zielonych słuchawek Lee Jordana i cichej rozmowy kolegów z Niemiec zajmujących fotele po drugiej stronie przejścia. Zabini mówił po włosku, a Draco najwidoczniej osiągnął na tyle zaawansowany poziom, by go rozumieć.

Ten głód wiedzy obecny w Malfoyu imponował Nottowi. Domyślał się, że to pozostałość z zupełnie innego życia, które miał prowadzić blondwłosy gwiazdor. Niewiele się mówiło o jego przeszłości, znacznie ciekawsze wydawały się plotki dotyczące rzekomych podbojów łóżkowych. Mimo to Theo był przekonany, że za dziesięć czy dwadzieścia lat o jego klubowym koledze będą kręcić filmy. I to te z największym budżetem, happy endem i moralnym przesłaniem. Żaden z nich, nawet siedzący niedaleko Potter, czy uwikłany w iście szekspirowską intrygę Charlie, nie przeżył tak drastycznych wzlotów i upadków. Los zabrał mu ojca i dał ogromny talent, rzucił daleko od rodzinnych stron prosto pod skrzydła wspaniałego mentora, a po ostatniej przeprowadzce Draco znalazł mu idealnego arcywroga i prawdziwego przyjaciela.

Zabini zakończył swój monolog i prawdopodobnie usnął. Potter i Longbottom jeszcze czuwali, wychodząc zapewne z założenia, że nie opłaca im się drzemka pomiędzy Barceloną i Madrytem.

Theo bezskutecznie spróbował wrócić do lektury.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Snape pozwolił mi zagrać w El Clasico – powiedział cicho Harry.

- Zasłużyłeś na to – zapewnił go Neville.

- Jakoś na treningach to tak nie wyglądało. Ciągle na mnie narzeka i wrzeszczy. Połowy z tego nawet nie rozumiem.

- Może to i lepiej?

- Wolałbym wiedzieć, co robię źle.

- Według Snape'a pewnie wszystko.

- Dobrze, że przynajmniej tobie daje święty spokój.

Neville poruszył się niespokojnie. Brak krytyki nie zawsze oznaczał, że coś działa dobrze. Czasem po prostu nie warto marnować słów na coś, czego już się nie da usprawnić.

- Idę do łazienki.

Harry odprowadził przyjaciela wzrokiem. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a na opuszczone miejsce wpakował się Finnigan.

- Świetnie założyłeś siatę. Wood zupełnie nie wiedział, co z tobą zrobić.

Potter zamrugał gwałtownie.

Od czasu incydentu z szafką stosunki między obydwoma nie układały się najlepiej. Finnigan, po zrobieniu kawału młodszym piłkarzom, powrócił do roli najbardziej koleżeńskiego faceta w szatni, jednak Potter omijał go szerokim łukiem i nie ufał ani trochę.

- To nic takiego…

- Mister powinien dawać ci więcej minut.

Seamus poparł swoje stanowisko ziewnięciem.

- Nie jestem jeszcze zgrany z resztą zespołu. Nie znam języka.

- Jeśli pozwolisz mi się w końcu wyciągnąć na miasto, to ci gwarantuję, że po trzech tygodniach będziesz mówić jak rodowity Kastylijczyk.

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta, ale nie miał chwilowo żadnej solidnej wymówki. Spróbował się odsunąć choć trochę, bo drugi kapitan zupełnie nie wiedział, czym jest przestrzeń osobista. Niestety z drugiej strony miał okno odrzutowca i ciemność.

- I furę pomogę ci kupić… - Finnigan ziewnął jeszcze szerzej – I fajną dziewczynę ci znajdę.

Nabiegał się przez cały mecz zagrzewając obronę do walki i kłócąc się z sędzią, kiedy Charlie nie chciał zabierać głosu, choć działa się im niesprawiedliwość.

- Ja… nie przyszedłem do Madrytu szukać dziewczyny. Chcę grać w piłkę.

- Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza. Wiesz ile lasek leci dziś na piłkarzy?...

Potarł opadające powieki i przeczesał ręką rozpuszczone włosy. Ledwie trzymał się pionu.

- Wiem – Potter uśmiechnął się wreszcie – W Bremie jest to samo.

- Słuchaj… dlaczego chcieli ciebie sprzedać do drugoligowca?

Kiedy Seamus nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, przykleił się jeszcze bardziej i objął Harry'ego po bratersku.

- Widziałem cię na mistrzostwach. Dwa razy, kiedy nie przygotowywaliśmy się do swoich meczów. Człowieku, byłeś genialny…

- …dzięki…

Wyswobodził się z uścisku i zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach.

- Seamus, zaczekaj. To twoje.

Znalazł nareszcie cienki pasek elastycznego materiału. Na białej opasce widniały misternie wyhaftowane litery: „SEAMUS 4". Dopiero teraz je dostrzegł. Wiedział też, że kamery telewizyjne są bardziej spostrzegawcze. Zrobiło mu się gorąco na samą myśl.

- Dzięki, że mi ją pożyczyłeś przed meczem.

Harry odwrócił się, jednak drugi kapitan jego drużyny już spał. Z rozczochranymi włosami i złagodzonymi przez sen rysami twarzy wyglądał jak duży dzieciak zmęczony dniem pełnym przygód.

Uniósłszy wzrok napotkał pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie Theo Notta.

Gdy Neville wrócił z łazienki, niespełniony architekt i przyszły trener zaprosił go na sąsiedni fotel, zamknął książkę i zaczął cierpliwie opowiadać o swoich początkach w Madrycie. I o tym, dlaczego Tottenham jest najwspanialszym klubem na świecie.

X X X

Blaise powoli jechał przez puste ulice. Światło latarni wydobywało z ciemności zarysy białych ścian i murów otaczających niektóre domy. Unikał wykorzystywania wynajmowanych przez klub kierowców i samochodów. Nawet o tak późnej porze wolał przyjechać swoim autem z Barajas.

- Przeszło ci? – zapytał siedzącego z boku przyjaciela.

- Nie.

- Okey. Zapytam cię drugi raz, jak się wyśpię.

Zaparkował przed posesją z pedantycznie zadbanym trawnikiem i równo przyciętym niskim żywopłotem oddzielającym ją od ulicy.

Draco nie zamierzał się ruszać.

- Nie grałeś dzisiaj pewnie. Nie byłeś sobą na boisku.

Blaise westchnął i położył dłonie na kierownicy.

- Pół roku temu operowali mi kolano. Wciąż muszę chodzić na rehabilitację.

- To nie to.

- Nie mogłem nawet pojechać na mistrzostwa.

W jasnych oczach przyjaciela dostrzegł ból i rozczarowanie. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć.

Draco nigdy nie postąpiłby się tak lekkomyślnie, a już z pewnością nie bałby się ponieść konsekwencji własnego zachowania. On zawsze czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoją rodzinę.

- Blaise, proszę, nie kłam. Coś się dzieje z Padmą? – zapytał ostrożnie – Będą komplikacje?

Z pewnością będą, kiedy jego ciężarna żona dowie się, jakim jej mąż jest łajdakiem.

- Nie przejmowałbyś się niczym innym – Draco drążył temat – Tak chcieliście mieć drugie dziecko. Trzy lata się staraliście.

- Przestań! – Blaise schował twarz w dłoniach.

Na jego idealnym życiu pojawiały się coraz głębsze rysy. Najpierw kontuzja, potem rosnąca niechęć trenera i puste słowa prezesa, który publicznie wyraża poparcie i życzy powrotu do zdrowia, a pod koniec okienka transferowego sprowadza z Niemiec młodszego o siedem lat piłkarza, grającego na tej samej pozycji. Nie wybrał byle zapchajdziury z Castilli, który grzecznie grzałby ławkę rezerwowych i z radością liczył minuty spędzone na murawie. Nie, Marvolo postawił na długoterminową inwestycję, a to mogło oznaczać, że klubowi lekarze nie mówią mu wszystkiego. Nie chciał stać się taką ofiarą losu jak Cedric Diggory, choć wiedział, że nie zasłużył na nic lepszego.

Był łajdakiem, a jego życie powoli, lecz nieuchronnie rozsypywało się.

- Niektóre dzieci są chciane… - wyszeptał – inne nie.

* * *

AN: Słowa "El Cant del Barca" cytowane za książką Grahama Huntera - "Barca - za kulisami najlepszej drużyny świata".


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Rozdział przegadany, tym razem zero akcji.

Getafe CF – 2 : 1 – Real Madryt

* * *

Pogonił Nestora, Dołochowa i resztę asystentów do autokaru. Z własnymi porażkami należy się uporać samodzielnie. Nie można liczyć na dobroć innych ludzi, choć ci, którzy go naprawdę znali, nigdy nie życzyli mu źle.

Jeśli hieny żądały kozła ofiarnego, to go dostaną.

Severus Snape opanował oddech i przywołał ostatnie pokłady cierpliwości. Wszedł na salę konferencyjną w blasku fleszy. Zajął miejsce przy mikrofonie i przygotował się na najgorsze.

- Jakie słowa chciałby pan przekazać dzisiejszym przeciwnikom?

- Chcę złożyć im gratulacje. Zasłużyli na trzy punkty. Zagrali dobry mecz i na koniec okazali się lepsi.

Dobór odpowiednich słów zabierał mu ułamki sekund i reporterzy mogli uznać to za słabość. Wolał jednak być w stu procentach pewien, co mówi i jak to zabrzmi.

- Czy pamięta pan, w swojej dotychczasowej karierze, drugą taką czarną serię?

- Nie – odpowiedział twardo – Nie pamiętam, bym kiedyś miał tak fatalny początek sezonu. Kiedy jest się w tym zawodzie tyle lat, to ciągle przytrafiają się nowe rzeczy. Człowiek ciągle się uczy. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ta sytuacja nie jest normalna. Na sześć możliwych punktów w pierwszych dwóch kolejkach zdobyliśmy tylko jeden.

- Czy skupiacie się teraz wyłącznie na rewanżu w Superpucharze?

Znaczy, czy grupka przepłaconych egoistów domaga się odpuszczenia rozgrywanego za kilka dni El Clasico, bo im się zwyczajnie nie chce?  
Na ostatnim treningu rozmawiali tylko o pieniądzach, które Marvolo zarobił wysyłając ich na tournee po Stanach Zjednoczonych. W kraju kryzys i szalejące bezrobocie, a im się marzy kolejny samochód, który bezkarnie mogą rozbić, i kolejna dziewczyna, którą mogą obsypać złotem. Przerośnięci chłopcy, którym nie zależy na dobrej grze.

Dziś nawet Malfoyowi się nie chciało. Snape był zaskoczony kompletną niemocą swojego najlepszego zawodnika. Draco grał w piłkę przede wszystkim dla sławy. Na obecnym etapie kariery pieniądze były dla niego tylko bonusem, liczyły się trofea. Tego wieczora wydawało się, że przestał już marzyć o Złotej Piłce i pogodził się ze statusem „tego drugiego".

- Superpuchar to zupełnie inna sprawa. Przygotowujemy się do niego niezależnie od rozgrywek ligowych.

Terry Boot zapomniał, jak strzelać bramki, Ernie MacMillan zaciął się kompletnie i przez całe dziewięćdziesiąt minut próbował w kółko tej samej sztuczki z wrzutką w pole karne. Ale najgorszy z nich wszystkich był Zabini. Severus doradzał prezesowi, by go sprzedać jeszcze w sierpniu z powrotem do Włoch. Włosi nie sprawdzali się poza własną ligą, nie asymilowali się z obcym krajem, a nawet jeśli im się to udało, ich nogi kruszyły się, jakby były ze szkła. Blaise połowę swojego kontraktu spędził na operacjach i rehabilitacjach. Jak nie naciągnięty mięsień, to cysta. Jak nie skręcona kostka, to chroniczny ból pleców, aż wreszcie te nieszczęsne kolana.

Kiedy wreszcie sztab medyczny go podleczył, Zabini odwdzięczył się klubowi nie trafiając z pięciu metrów do pustej bramki. Przez cały mecz grał, jakby miał 80 lat. Nie nadążał za podaniami, czasem wydawało się, że w ogóle nie widzi lecącej w jego kierunku piłki. Był najsłabszym ogniwem drużyny. Ofensywny pomocnik powinien ciągnąć do przodu cały atak, kierować piłkę do napastnika i na skrzydła, wyszukiwać luki w obronie przeciwnika i umieć strzelić gola, kiedy tylko nadarzy się sposobność. Zabini nie wykonał żadnej z tych czynności. Człapał po murawie i zaliczył chyba 15 strat.

Coś mu zaprzątało głowę, a Severus postanowił za wszelką cenę dogrzebać się do prawdy.

- Jakie ma pan odczucia po dzisiejszym spotkaniu?

- Było tragiczne – stwierdził krótko.

Jeśli ta siksa z twarzą mopsa z Punto Pelota spodziewała się, że będzie się usprawiedliwiał i bronił, to się grubo pomyliła. Już nie miał o co wykłócać się z dziennikarzami. Udowadnianie wyższości Realu nad Barçą nie miało sensu. Podczas ostatniego starcia kilka dni temu nie czuł nic, żadnego dreszczyku emocji. Końcowy wynik był mu całkowicie obojętny.

Dziennikarze poprosili go o szczegóły. Zupełnie jakby sami nie oglądali meczu.

- To był zły początek. Getafe okazało się świetne. Byli bardzo konsekwentni przy stałych fragmentach gry. Nasza porażka jest w pełni zasłużona.

Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. Ciekawe, czy któryś z tych prężących muskuły idiotów obejrzy tę konferencję i zrozumie jego przekaz? Theodore Nott i Justin Finch-Fletchley na pewno, może jeszcze Michael Corner. Oni czytają coś więcej niż etykiety na opakowaniach szamponu, ale są tylko wyjątkami potwierdzającymi regułę.

- Czy rozmawiał już pan o tej porażce z piłkarzami?

- Nie dyskutowałem jeszcze z nimi – przyznał – Mieliśmy zbyt mało czasu na prawdziwą analizę wydarzeń. Na razie wysłuchałem tylko, co mieli do powiedzenia. Mówili, że przy drugiej bramce dla Getafe arbiter powinien odgwizdać rękę. Mówili, że Graham nie powinien dostać tej czerwonej kartki, bo nie powiedział w stronę sędziego liniowego nic obraźliwego. Przede wszystkim nie chcę, by moi zawodnicy dowiadywali się o tym, co myślę, z prasy. Dziękuję.

X X X

Harry w autokarze zachowywał się potulnie. Nie odzywał się do nikogo, trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Wybuchł dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi hotelowego apartamentu.

- Widziałeś to?! Chryste! – jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach – Myślałem, że to się tu nie zdarza… Nie na takim poziomie…

- Nie przesadzasz?... – zapytał ostrożnie Neville.

Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Miał nowych kolegów, nowego, wymagającego trenera i powoli przyzwyczajał się do gwarnego miasta.

- Sprzedali mecz! Ritchie, Ernie, Seamus… przecież kilka razy oni wykopywali piłkę prosto pod nogi tych z Getafe!

Harry zaczął krążyć po salonie niczym zabłąkany radziecki satelita z nuklearnym ładunkiem na pokładzie. Kilkakrotnie przesunął palcami po włosach, pociągnął mocno za długie kosmyki. Musiało zaboleć.

- Może się ci tylko tak wydawało… - Neville usiadł na sofie i bezradnie wodził wzrokiem za wzburzonym przyjacielem.

- Nie wydawało mi się!

Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, by klub ze światowej czołówki zniżył się do poziomu bankrutującego trzecioligowca. Piłkarze zarabiali za dobrze, by się skusić na trochę grosza. Za duże ryzyko, zbyt wiele do stracenia.

- Z ławki widać wszystko! – krzyczał Potter – Snape w ogóle nie reagował… Oni się kompletnie nie ruszali.

- Może są zmęczeni presezonem? Przeciążeni po mistrzostwach?

- Neville, my też byliśmy na tych mistrzostwach – zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed dużym oknem z widokiem na ruchliwą ulicę – I zaszliśmy dalej od większości z nich. Dlaczego ty miałeś siłę biegać, a Blaise już nie?

Fryzura Harry'ego przypominała już nieszczęśliwe, czarne zwierzątko porażone prądem.

- Nie wiemy wszystkiego. Nie znamy dobrze języka, a Charlie czy Seamus nie muszą nas we wszystko wtajemniczać – odparł stanowczo Neville – A ty od razu zakładasz najgorsze.

- Wiem, co widziałem.

- Nie znamy kontekstu. Równie dobrze Snape może ustawiać zespół pod _La Decimę_.

Harry wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk i wyrzucił w górę ręce.

- _La Decima_!

- Wiesz, że tutaj wszyscy mają obsesję na jej punkcie. Od prezesa począwszy, a skończywszy na facecie koszącym trawę.

- A ja chcę Mistrzostwo Świata. I Złoty But! I Złotą Piłkę!

- Myślałem, że Złotej Piłki życzysz komuś innemu – odparł spokojnie Neville.

„_I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że Diggory'emu"_ – dodał w myślach.

Obserwował, jak z jego przyjaciela gwałtownie uchodzi negatywna energia. Harry osunął się na najbliższy fotel i załkał sucho. Za bardzo przeżywał porażki. Zawsze bolało go, kiedy koledzy z boiska nie starali się równie mocno jak on. Sportowy światek nie zepsuł go wielkimi pieniędzmi i ulotną sławą, ale też nie zdążył zahartować jego młodego serca.

- Spodziewałem się po nim więcej… - wydukał przez zaciśnięte zęby – Był genialny na Euro. A w Anglii grał tak, jakby nie dotykał trawy… I tutaj, w poprzednim sezonie ogrywał wszystkich jak chciał… Był najwspanialszy… Najlepszy… Mógłbym na niego patrzeć bez końca.

- Każdemu zdarzają się gorsze dni – spróbował go pocieszyć Neville.

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową i jeszcze bardziej skulił się w sobie.

- Dalej chcę na niego patrzeć… ale boję się, że jak podniosę wzrok, to on się domyśli. I znienawidzi mnie.

- Nie sądzę, żeby należał do tych uprzedzonych macho. Wygląda raczej na dobrego faceta.

- On nie jest taki jak ja – odparł gorzko.

Neville westchnął bezgłośnie. Podszedł do przyjaciela i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

- Harry, powinieneś wreszcie to przemyśleć i zdecydować, czy podziwiasz go jako piłkarza, czy też jest to coś więcej.

- Ja już dawno zdecydowałem.

Potrząsnął głową. Niestety jego najlepszy przyjaciel należał do beznadziejnych przypadków.

- I co z tym zrobisz? – zapytał surowo.

Postanowił obrać inną taktykę. Rozzłoszczonego Harry'ego jeszcze potrafił znieść, na pogrążonego w smutku nie mógł patrzeć.

- Nic – tamten wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic? To nie w twoim stylu.

- A jaki niby jest ten mój styl?

Neville prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Omijanie każdej, nawet największej przeszkody w drodze do celu.

Harry zamyślił się. Znieruchomiał w fotelu i wreszcie skupił się na sobie, a nie na tym, co działo się wokół. Za bardzo przejmował się lekcjami hiszpańskiego i ostrymi słowami krytyki, którymi ich trener raczył go przy każdej okazji.

Rita Skeeter odzywała się tylko by umówić któregoś z nich na kolejny wywiad. Neville miał przynajmniej Hannah. Zawsze mógł być pewien, że jego zapracowana dziewczyna znajdzie kwadrans pomiędzy sesją zdjęciową i wizytą u kosmetyczki, by dodać mu otuchy. Dwa razy zdobył się nawet na rozmowę z babcią.

Tymczasem przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie telefon Harry'ego nie zadzwonił ani razu.

X X X

Blaise obsłużył się sam w kuchni i skierował kroki w stronę południowego patio i błękitnego basenu. Miał ten przywilej, że mógł bez ograniczeń poruszać się po wymuskanym, ascetycznym domu Draco Malfoya. Meble w głównym salonie były minimalistyczne i funkcjonalne. Pośród kilku odcieni bieli i szarości jedyną kolorową plamę stanowiła fotografia nieco młodszego Draco w trójkolorowej koszulce, zagubiona na szklanej szafce. Nic nie burzyło równowagi. Żadnego przepoconego podkoszulka rzuconego na sofę, żadnej zapomnianej szklanki z niedopitym sokiem, żadnego okruszka czy zeszłotygodniowej gazety.

Dom Blaise'a znajdował się w tej samej dzielnicy, ale równie dobrze mogli mieszkać na różnych kontynentach. W jego salonie zawsze znalazła się jakaś zabawka, na ścianach wisiały fotografie bliższej i dalszej rodziny, a Padma dbała o świeże kwiaty w wazonach.

Życie Draco wydawało się poukładane i nudne. Pomiędzy treningami i udziałem w reklamach co kilka miesięcy wybuchał skandal z kolejną rzekomą dziewczyną gwiazdora, a potem wszystko wracało do normy. Dziennikarze starali się znaleźć najmniejszą rysę na jego wizerunku, ale Malfoy był inteligentny i ostrożny. Nikt nie dowiedział się, czy Draco co noc kładzie się do łóżka sam, gdzie imprezuje i czy zażywa coś niedozwolonego.

Ten dom był na pokaz, tak samo jak wypracowany przez lata uśmiech, którym jego właściciel witał obcych ludzi.

Blaise mógł się uważać za kogoś wyjątkowego, gdyż dane mu było poznać zupełnie inną twarz najdroższego sportowca Europy.

Przez szklaną ścianę widział Grahama moczącego nogi w basenie. Montague miał nos zwieszony na kwintę, a Draco usiłował go pocieszyć.

- Przysięgam, że nic takiego wczoraj nie powiedziałem!

- Wierzę ci – zapewnił cicho.

- Zapisali w protokole meczowym, że nazwałem go sukinsynem. Między sukinsynem, a zwykłym dupkiem jednak jest różnica, prawda? Za dupka nie powinni dawać od razu czerwonej kartki. Nawet nie zdążyłem wbiec na boisko.

- W ogóle nie powinieneś się do niego odzywać – stwierdził poważnie Draco.

- Ale on naprawdę jest dupkiem – żalił się dalej Montague – Jak mógł nie zauważyć ręki?

- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

- Zawsze faworyzują Katalońców, a my… tylko czekają, żeby nas dobić.

Draco przysiadł obok niego i podsunął szklankę wody z lodem.

- Jesteśmy ponad to, okay? Następnym razem jak ktoś cię wkurzy, pomyśl, że jesteś ponad to wszystko.

- Łatwo ci mówić, to nie ciebie nazywają transferowym niewypałem dekady.

Blaise ze swojego miejsca nie widział dokładnie wyrazu twarzy Dracona, ale z pewnością nie promieniował w tej chwili optymizmem.

Cóż, każdy ma swoje demony. Blaise jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie wierzył w nie i gdyby nie telefon z Francji, nie wierzyłby do tej pory.

- Graham, ludzie mnie nienawidzą. Wszędzie, gdziekolwiek gramy. Nawet na Bernabeu, kiedy przyszedłem, część tych zjadaczy słonecznika pluła jadem.

Montague przysunął się bliżej i przyjął pokrytą rosą szklankę. Słońce nagrzało wodę, a brzegi basenu nie dawały o tej porze żadnego schronienia przed upałem.

- Za to we Francji cię uwielbiają – powiedział.

- Ciebie też.

- Czasem nie chcę tu być – wyznał Graham – Za rok albo dwa zabiorę swoje dziewczyny i wrócę do domu.

Montague nie radził z ciągłą presją. Blaise widział już tutaj takich jak on – młodych, świetnych technicznie, prawdziwe perełki w młodzieżowych reprezentacjach, zmuszanych przez zmieniających się trenerów lub przez przeciwnika do gry defensywnej. Po przeprowadzce do Madrytu przygasali jak samotne meteory na nocnym niebie. Tutaj liczył się tylko sukces. Jeśli nie podniosłeś pucharu, byłeś niczym, nawet nie osobą lecz kolejnym nazwiskiem w kronikach stadionowego muzeum. Graham wytrzymał już jeden sezon i nikt nie zamierzał go sprzedawać. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jak komfortowej jest sytuacji.

Blaise'a naszła ponura refleksja, że gdyby za niego ktoś zaoferował choć 5 milionów euro, Snape wziąłby je z pocałowaniem ręki. Ratowała go tylko sprzedaż koszulek z jego nazwiskiem.

Wyszedł na dwór i dołączył do wygrzewających się kolegów. Draco posłał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Od powrotu z Barcelony nie mieli okazji by porozmawiać sam na sam. Blaise mógł w nieskończoność wymyślać kolejne wymówki.

- Jak się chowa Naiara? – zagadnął młodszego z Francuzów.

- Świetnie! – Montague rozpromienił się, całkowicie zapominając o czerwonej kartce i porażce z Getafe.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kwiecistych kąpielówek telefon i zaczął pokazywać zdjęcia zadziwionej światem trzylatki, która oczy odziedziczyła po ojcu, a owal twarzy po pięknej matce.

- Podrzuć ją kiedyś do nas. Jest w tym samym wieku, co mój Luigi.

Blaise udawał, że nie widzi przygnębionej miny najlepszego przyjaciela, który odsunął się nieco, by nie przeszkadzać dwóm młodym ojcom w rozmowie. Akurat w tym temacie nie mógł się podzielić własnymi doświadczeniami.

Montague wkrótce pożegnał się i pojechał w swoją stronę.

Draco wystarczyła minuta, by zaciągnąć czarnoskórego Włocha z powrotem do klimatyzowanego i bezosobowego salonu.

Nie zwracał uwagi na wodę kapiącą z mokrych włosów na designerski dywan. Podniósł wzrok i zapytał prosto z mostu:

- Jak mogę ci pomóc, Blaise?

- Skąd ta pewność, że potrzebuję pomocy? – odparował.

- Ja przed tobą nic nie ukrywam – powiedział cicho Draco – Byłeś pierwszą osobą w Madrycie, która naprawdę mnie doceniła. Formalności, przeprowadzka, aklimatyzacja… Bez ciebie nie poradziłbym sobie tak dobrze. Więc jeśli teraz mogę ci jakoś pomóc, powiedz.

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, instynktownie szukając wzrokiem najlepszej drogi ucieczki.

- Uważasz, że jestem za głupi, by być ze mną być szczerym?

Och, Malfoya na pewno nie można nazwać głupim. Wpędzanie w poczucie winy było o wiele efektywniejszą techniką wyciągania niechcianych sekretów niż zgrywanie dobrego kumpla. Draco rzadko uciekał się do manipulowania ludźmi, choć i do tego miał talent.

Blaise zamknął oczy i głośno wypuścił z płuc powietrze.

- Siadaj – rozkazał mu gospodarz, więc posłusznie zajął najbliższą kanapę.

- Zostanę ojcem.

- To wiem.

- Dziewczynki…. – przełknął ślinę - … i chłopca.

W szarych oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie.

- A ten chłopiec?... – Malfoy znacząco zawiesił głos.

Już chyba każdy mieszkaniec Madrytu i wszyscy sportowi dziennikarze z Europy wiedzieli, że państwo Zabini po trzech latach starań spodziewali się dziecka. Padma Zabini, z domu Patil, stała się nawet wzorem dla pełnych życia trzydziestolatek walczących z bezpłodnością. Wcześniej, po wielu wizytach w renomowanych klinikach, doczekali się syna, ale oboje chcieli mieć dużą rodzinę.

Blaise skrzywił się wracając myślami do pochmurnego jesiennego dnia.

- Pamiętasz, jak w listopadzie ubiegłego roku graliśmy z Lyonem?

Draco skinął głową. Jak mogliby zapomnieć? Stade de Gerland był od wielu lat niezdobytą twierdzą dla ich drużyny. Nie takie gwiazdy, jak oni, ponosiły tam klęskę. Nawet Lupin i Lockhart, będący u szczytu sławy, nie potrafili tam strzelić gola. Dopiero Snape odczarował dla Realu to miejsce. Wygrali. Draco zdobył decydującą bramkę. Wydawało się, że _La Decima_ jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, że wystarczy postarać się jeszcze trochę. Po tym meczu uwierzyli, że Snape wie, co robi i że poprowadzi ich po upragniony, srebrny puchar. Nie martwili się pozostałymi rywalami, bo jedyną przeszkodą mogącą stanąć na ich drodze była delikatna kobieta o zdecydowanym wyrazie twarzy, nosząca czarne spodnie i niebieską bluzkę.

Tak właśnie ją zapamiętał z meczu, w którym pierwszy raz upokorzyła Los Blancos na ich własnym stadionie. Entrenadora otoczona kręgiem facetów w granatowo-purpurowych strojach.

Ale w Lyonie „Królewscy" nie zamartwiali się przeszłością. Przełamali klątwę, a trener pozwolił im rozpocząć świętowanie już w szatni przy napojach izotonicznych i zamówionej na wynos pizzy z najlepszej restauracji w mieście.

- Ty dostałeś od samego Marvolo błogosławieństwo i urwałeś się wcześniej.

- Chciałem odwiedzić mamę, Danielle i Jean-Luca – przypomniał Draco.

Odsunął się i przysiadł na niskim stoliku do kawy. Blaise był wdzięczny za dystans. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu tlenu.

Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Blaise Zabini nie zdradziłby się gestem ani słowem. Niestety znał największy sekret Dracona, a typ ich przyjaźni opierał się na bezwzględnym zaufaniu. Draco wierzył, że Blaise nigdy go nie zdradzi. Przyzwoitość więc wymagała, by znał nie tylko jego dobre uczynki, ale też i największe grzechy.

- Seamus dogadał się z Grahamem i w kilka osób poszliśmy imprezować do miejscowej dyskoteki. Higgs i Flint zaczęli na potęgę zamawiać drinki. Były dziewczyny do towarzystwa i jakoś tak wyszło… - Blaise'owi zadrżał głos – Zadzwoniła jeszcze w trakcie mistrzostw. Powiedziała, że wcześniej nie mogła się ze mną skontaktować i nie wiedziała, co robić. Ja… Ja nawet… - przeczesał nerwowo dłonią krótkie włosy – Ona nie ma nawet dwudziestu lat. Gdzie ja miałem głowę?

- W chmurach – podpowiedział neutralnym tonem Malfoy.

- Ja przecież nie mogę tego powiedzieć Padmie. Nie teraz. Ja ją kocham, Draco – popatrzył desperacko na przyjaciela – Nie chcę jej jeszcze bardziej krzywdzić.

- Próbowałeś pogadać z tą dziewczyną? Zapłacić jej, albo założyć fundusz dla małego na Kajmanach?...

Potrząsnął głową.

- Ona nie chce tego dziecka. Jest za młoda. Chciała tylko użyć życia, zabawić się z koleżankami i pójść do łóżka ze znanym futbolistą – zacytował wprost jej słowa.

W jego ustach brzmiały wulgarnie, beztrosko. Kiedy ona je wypowiadała, słyszał tylko żal, wstyd i strach przed zmarnowaniem własnego życia. Nie była panienką do wynajęcia, nie liczyła sobie od godziny. Nie zaplanowała tego, tak samo jak i on, ale stało się.

- Kiedy jest poród?

- Za około dwa tygodnie. Jeśli zdecyduje się na cesarkę, to wcześniej.

Draco nie pytał o nic więcej. Cisza przedłużała się. Niedługo powinni jechać na wieczorny trening, nic forsownego – trochę siłowni, rehabilitacja dla zawodników po kontuzjach i pogadanka taktyczna przed rewanżem z Barçą w Superpucharze.

Blaise podniósł wzrok na skoncentrowaną twarz przyjaciela. Wysychające jasne włosy Malfoya zaczynały się skręcać na końcach. Słaba opalenizna podkreślała kontury mięśni ramion i ujawniała pierwsze, nieśmiałe zmarszczki w kącikach szarych oczu. Kobiety szalały za takimi facetami, jak Draco. Gdyby wtedy był z nimi w Lyonie do końca, Nereida nawet nie obejrzałaby się na czarnoskórego Włocha.

- Draco?...

Blondyn podniósł się.

- Masz numer do tej dziewczyny?

- Tak… Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał Blaise.

Kompletnie nie mógł wyczuć intencji przyjaciela, tym bardziej, kiedy ten patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Niepewnie, przepraszająco, zupełnie niepodobny do pewnego siebie faceta stawiającego czoła każdej przeciwności losu.

- Tylko to, na co się zgodzisz – to mówiąc Draco sięgnął po swój telefon.

Podszedł do oszklonej ściany zostawiwszy zmieszanego Blaise'a.

- Mamo… wiem, że dziś dzwonię wcześniej, ale mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę. Tak, to coś bardzo ważnego.

* * *

AN: Zwykle nie odpowiadam na zamieszczone anonimowo komentarze, bo kolejne rozdziały fika nie są na to najlepszym miejscem i wolę odpisywać każdemu indywidualnie. Tym razem chciałam tylko coś wyjaśnić:

MargotX – Harry nie jest głupi i już w pierwszym rozdziale dawałam znać, że jest wprost przeciwnie. Po pierwsze – żaden z czołowych europejskich klubów nie kupowałby piłkarza, który jest głupi (choć czasem ich zachowanie pozaboiskowe pozostawia wiele do życzenia). Po drugie – Harry gra na pozycji zwanej _mediapunta_, która wymaga wybitnej wręcz inteligencji. Jego profil sportowy wzorowałam na moim ulubionym piłkarzu. Dość powiedzieć, że gdyby nie młody wiek i obecność Zabiniego, Harry grałby z numerem 10 na plecach, tak jak kilku genialnych futbolistów na przestrzeni ostatnich 15 lat.


	8. Chapter 8

Real Madryt – 2 : 1 – FC Barcelona (Superpuchar – rewanż)

* * *

W jego rodzinnych stronach wieczory pod koniec sierpnia przynosiły chwile ochłody po upalnym dniu. Zdarzało się też, że pogoda kaprysiła i całymi tygodniami padał deszcz. Tu nie było wytchnienia. Miasto żyło na kilku poziomach – od ekskluzywnych apartamentów na szczytach kilku nowych wieżowców po schowane pod ziemią stacje metra. Wyczekiwało ze spokojem wyników po to, by brutalnie rozliczyć z każdej porażki.

Z trybun widok zapewne był fenomenalny. Kilku kolegów Harry'ego mogło udawać zwykłych widzów objadających się pestkami słonecznika, pijących cienkie miejscowe piwo i robiących zdjęcia, gdy Draco podchodzi wykonywać rzut wolny. Jedenastu zawodników w białych koszulkach miało więcej szczęścia i wybiegło na murawę. Skład prawie bez zmian. Charlie przed rozpoczęciem meczu jak zwykle dotknął poprzeczki bramki. Dean Thomas zdążył się wypisać ze szpitala i wrócić, by bronić ich drużyny przed atakiem rywali. Lee Jordan wykonał kilka wysokich podskoków by lepiej rozgrzać mięśnie. Zach Smith wyszedł na środek boiska ze skoncentrowaną miną. Neville wymienił z Theo porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Chwilę później piłka poszła w ruch, a trener zawrócił na ławkę rezerwowych by zająć pusty fotel w pierwszym rzędzie pomiędzy Olivieirą i Dołochowem.

Nawet na El Clasico nie zebrał się komplet widzów. Doping też brzmiał średnio. Z południowej trybuny dopływały krótkie kibicowskie przyśpiewki i gwizdy, gdy piłkę przejmowali rywale.

Jego koledzy nie wybiegli na murawę z pospuszczanymi głowami czekając na kolejne lanie, mimo że statystyka nie działała na ich korzyść. Od przyjścia Snape'a do Madrytu _Los Blancos_ nie wygrali ani razu ze swoim najgroźniejszym rywalem. Nie zniechęciło to jednak trenera. Nie musiał też zbytnio motywować podwładnych. Sama perspektywa starcia z Barceloną stanowiła dla większości ubranych na biało piłkarzy wystarczającą motywację.

Harry'emu podobało się, że obie drużyny spotykając się grają w swoich domowych trykotach. Widowisko zyskiwało na tym, bo gracze Barçy nie wyglądali jak zbieranina hawajskich surferów czekających na biały szkwał.

- Więc… jak tam Madryt?

Harry odwrócił wzrok od wydarzeń na boisku i skupił się na siedzącym po lewej Marcusie.

- Okay – odpowiedział powoli.

- Masz już jakieś ulubione miejsca?

- Wciąż krążę między hotelem a Valdebebas. Nie widziałem dużo.

Zza ramienia Flinta Jack Sloper zrobił zdjęcie przemyconą z szatni komórką i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Harry, nie obrazisz się, jak to wrzucę na fejsa?

Potrząsnął głową. Przeczuwał, że Jack i tak umieściłby fotkę na swoim profilu. Dobrze przynajmniej, że przyzwoitość nakazywała mu najpierw zapytać.

Na murawie zamierała kolejna kontra. Seamus wyrzucił piłkę z autu do Theo, ten posłał długie podanie na połowę rywali na lewe skrzydło. Piłkarze z Katalonii obskoczyli Draco jak mrówki, więc podał piłkę wprost pod nogi Zachowi. Zach stracił ją. _Los Blancos_ w kilka sekund zwarli szyki, a Ron Weasley i Anthony Goldstein rozpoczęli dobrze znany taniec składający się z wymiany kilkunastu podań w poprzek boiska.

- Wiesz, znam kilka fajnych klubów w centrum – Marcus Flint nie poddawał się – Niezła muza, laseczki też niczego sobie…

- Nie, dzięki. Na razie nie – wymigał się szybko Harry – Obiecałem już Seamusowi.

Flint popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

Nagle trybuny ożyły. Zach strzelił bramkę po fatalnym błędzie George'a Weasleya. Z dwójki środkowych obrońców Barcelony to on był słabszym ogniwem. Wood, mimo swoich lat, biegał więcej, starał się bardziej i miał lepszą technikę gdy przychodziło do odebrania piłki zagrażającym ich bramce napastnikom. Podstawowym zadaniem George'a od trzech lat było krycie Draco Malfoya i zupełnie się gubił, kiedy ktoś inny wbiegał w pole karne.

Snape zaklaskał kilkakrotnie, wstał i podszedł jak najbliżej linii bocznej. Krzyknął coś i pokazał ręką, by drużyna dalej atakowała. Osiem minut później ta taktyka dała rezultat. Draco strzelił gola. Zanim jego jasna głowa zginęła pod kilkoma warstwami ciał ściskających go kolegów, zdążył pocałować herb na koszulce i posłać śledzącym go kamerom olśniewający uśmiech.

Prowadzili dwoma golami. Justin, Terence i Roger omal nie oszaleli ze szczęścia podskakując w swoich fotelach.

Mieli przewagę psychologiczną i fizyczną. Ich przeciwnicy, po decyzji sędziego, na drugą połowę musieli wyjść w dziesięciu. A jednak Harry wyraźnie widział, że czegoś brakowało. Blaise grał średnio. Wyglądał, jakby nie dojadał i nie spał po nocach. Theo odcięty od kolegów mógł tylko posyłać długie piłki do przodu. Osamotniony Draco nie miał już szans na zdobycie kolejnego gola. Trener rozkazał im przede wszystkim bronić wyniku i skupiali się na duszeniu ataków Barcelony w zarodku.

Harry siedział tuż za Snape'm i był świadkiem jego rozmowy z Dołochowem. Nie rozumiał nic, mógł jedynie skupić się na gestach i barwie głosu. Wydawało się, że asystent upomina się o coś, zwraca uwagę na sytuację na boisku, jednak Snape zbywał go krótkimi zdaniami. Potem nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy.

- Uh oh, znowu się przewrócił – skomentował cicho Marcus upadek Garcii, w wyniku którego Finnigan został obdarowany przez sędziego żółtą kartką.

- Miles, patrz i ucz się – Terence Higgs pouczył siedzącego z prawej strony Harrego młodego obrońcę – Niedługo już nawet nie będziemy mogli ich dotknąć, bo zaczną krzyczeć, że gwałcimy.

Bletchley tylko uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. To już trzeci mecz, w którym Miles przysiadał obok Harry'ego. Młody Belg wypadał świetnie na treningach i aż żal było go oglądać na ławce rezerwowych. Nie wyróżniał żadnego z kolegów, ale najczęściej rozmawiał z Francuzami. Harry zazdrościł mu dobrego opanowania miejscowego języka i miał cichą nadzieję, że za rok zrobi podobne postępy.

Neville dostał żółtą kartkę dołączając do szacownego stowarzyszenia trzech obrońców, złożonego z Seamusa, Michaela Cornera i Deana Thomasa.

Jack Sloper zrobił sobie fotkę z kciukiem w górze.

Moment ciszy został przerwany przez Dołochowa. Asystent nawet nie spojrzał za siebie, tylko sięgnął ręką pomiędzy fotele.

- _Mochila_, daj mi to.

Jack zrobił zaskoczoną i skrzywdzoną minę. Nikt nie zauważył, by Snape wydał polecenie Dołochowowi, a asystent nigdy nie wykazywał się szczególną inicjatywą w stosunku do piłkarzy.

- Dostaniesz za pół godziny – powiedział spokojnie trener – Porobisz zdjęcia jak już będziecie świętować.

To stwierdzenie wywołało uśmiechy na twarzach wszystkich rezerwowych. Jack posłusznie zwrócił komórkę.

- _Loro_, _Papalotilla_, zaraz wasza kolej.

Terry i Terence zerwali się z miejsc, by trochę się porozciągać i rozgrzać przed wejściem na murawę. Harry nie pojmował, dlaczego niektórzy jego koledzy z szatni, mają takie dziwne przezwiska. Nazywanie Terry'ego Boota papugą zapewne miało coś wspólnego z osobliwym doborem ubrań przez napastnika, ale dlaczego na Slopera wołano „Plecak", wolał nie wnikać.

Zanim jednak obaj zdążyli zmienić Zacha Smitha i Erniego MacMillana, Ron Weasley pięknie obsłużył Creeveya, który z zimną krwią skierował piłkę do siatki Charliego. Jęk zawodu tysięcy kibiców słychać było zapewne aż na przedmieściach Madrytu. Tylko goście z Katalonii i sam Charlie nie wyglądali na zmartwionych.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape też to zauważył.

Gol uskrzydlił rywali. Przez ostatni kwadrans Dean i Seamus męczyli się okropnie. Nawet Draco i Terry wracali na swoją połowę bronić korzystnego wyniku.

Ostatni gwizdek sędziego zapewne brzmiał w uszach piłkarzy Barcelony jak wyrok. Połowa z nich popadała na murawę tam, gdzie akurat stali. Mniej wyczerpani z pospuszczanymi głowami człapali w kierunku szatni wycierając spocone twarze i pijąc chciwie wodę z bidonów.

Obrońcy Realu stali przez chwilę łapiąc oddech. Lee pierwszy zaczął skakać w górę i świętować.

- Wygraliśmy!

Przygarnął do siebie Draco i Blaise'a. Rezerwowi i asystenci zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i wybiegli na boisko. Jack odzyskaną komórką robił wszystkim i wszystkiemu zdjęcia. Miles był jednym z ostatnich opuszczających błękitny półcień. Zabrał kilka butelek z wodą i izotonikami dla zmęczonych przyjaciół. Harry postanowił zrobić to samo.

Zanim jednak dołączył do kolegów, na jego drodze pojawił się Dennis Creevey.

Harry dopiero teraz miał tak naprawdę okazję przyjrzeć się z bliska największej gwieździe Barcelony. Nosił na plecach ten sam numer, co Zabini, a jednak nie było chyba dwóch bardziej różniących się od siebie piłkarzy. Blaise był wysoki, ciemnoskóry i zawsze miał dla każdego uśmiech i ciepłe słowo, nawet kiedy widać było, że czuje się źle i coś go gryzie. Creevey szedł przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Na jego nieco dziecinnej twarzy malowała się frustracja podobna do tej okazywanej przez Malfoya po nieudanym meczu.

- Hej… - Harry spróbował go zagadnąć, jednak otrzymał tylko pełne wściekłości spojrzenie.

Omal nie wypuścił trzymanych butelek. Nie zrobił jeszcze nic, by zasłużyć na tak negatywne traktowanie. Nie przypominał, by w którymkolwiek wywiadzie wyraził się źle o Barcelonie i o samym Dennisie. Starał się podkreślać, że go szanuje i podziwia jego talent. Unikał porównań jak ognia, a i tak już na wstępie był znienawidzony.

Otrząsnął się i wszedł na murawę. I znów zobaczył coś, co go zamurowało.

Charlie pocieszał rywali. Podchodził i rozmawiał z każdym piłkarzem w bordowo-granatowej koszulce, który nie zdążył schować się w szatni. Jakby w ogóle zapomniał o swojej drużynie. Na koniec objął George'a Weasleya i Anthony'ego Goldsteina z zamiarem odprowadzenia ich do wyjścia.

- Nie martw się – pocieszał brata – To tylko jeden mecz. Byliście świetni i jeszcze zdobędziecie swoje puchary w tym roku. Zobaczysz, na pewno wygracie i ligę, i Puchar Króla.

Anthony wyglądał na zażenowanego, George tylko wtulił się mocniej w ramiona Charliego.

Harry już nie słyszał ich odpowiedzi. Stał patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Charlie i George byli rodziną. To zrozumiałe, że jeden dbał o drugiego i chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Ale czy nawet kosztem własnej drużyny? Czy George kiedykolwiek powiedziałby to samo?

- Co tak stoisz? – z odrętwienia wyrwał go szorstki głos trenera.

Harry wlepił w niego wzrok, rozpaczliwie starając się zrozumieć całą sytuację. Czy Snape też to słyszał? Na pewno. Snape przecież słyszy i widzi wszystko. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nauczył się już, że nic się przed nim nie ukryje.

- Nie patrz na mnie jakbym ci zabił rodzoną matkę. Idź do nich – wskazał ubraną na biało grupę przygotowującą się do oficjalnego wzniesienia pucharu – Idź świętować.

- A pan?...

- To wasze zwycięstwo, nie moje – powiedział krótko.

Zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, Snape odszedł w kierunku lóż honorowych, zapewne porozmawiać z Marvolo.

- Harry! Harry!

Wołanie z drugiego końca stadionu przywróciło mu dobry humor. Terry i Ernie wybiegli mu na spotkanie i pociągnęli w kierunku pozostałych piłkarzy. Świadomość, że ktoś tutaj już o nim pamięta i życzy jak najlepiej, dodawała pewności siebie.

Charlie zdążył wrócić i, jako pierwszy kapitan, wzniósł Superpuchar Hiszpanii w deszczu białego konfetti i przy akompaniamencie tysięcy oklasków. Ze stadionowych głośników leciał nieśmiertelny przebój grupy Queen. Seamus wyciągnął skądś hiszpańską flagę i zrobił z niej pelerynę. Draco ściskał się z przyjaciółmi i nawet udało mu się wykrzesać z Blaise'a słaby uśmiech. Nowa łysina Deana Thomasa odbijała intensywne światło stadionowych reflektorów. Theo Nott się śmiał, po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie tak szczerze, z głębi serca.

Potem puchar zaczął przechodzić z rąk do rąk. Zawodnicy podzielili się na mniejsze grupki i zaczęli wędrować wokół boiska pozując do obiektywów kamer i aparatów.

X X X

_- Buenos dias, señores_.

Seniora Minerva wydawała się być tego ranka w fantastycznym nastroju. Neville ostrożnie zajął swoje miejsce w ławce, obawiając się nadchodzącej lekcji.

Ich nauczycielka miała przewrotne poczucie humoru, ujawniające się od czasu do czasu, kiedy nie była zmęczona albo zmartwiona. Ostatnio wpadła na pomysł, by podszkolić ich ze słówek związanych z opieką nad dziećmi. Do tej pory pamiętał, jak gapiąc się na wywieszony na tablicy obrazek karmiącej matki dukał kolejne zdania czerwieniąc się coraz bardziej z każdą minutą. Jeśli seniora Minerva chciała, by nigdy nie zapomniał zwrotu: „_Quiero dar de comer a mi hijo_", to się jej udało.

- Jak samopoczucie?

Oho, zdecydowanie należało się bać.

- Cudowne – wymamrotał Harry opierając głowę na otwartej dłoni.

Położył się spać późno i zbudził się z lekkim poślizgiem. Rita Skeeter wmanewrowała go w niezapowiedziany wywiad z samego rana, co nastawiło go defensywnie do całego otoczenia.

Na karcące spojrzenie kobiety wyprostował się lekko.

- …. znaczy… eee… _Fenomenal_? – zakończył niepewnie.

- Panie Potter, przerabialiśmy to w ubiegłym tygodniu. Niech Pan się wysili i wyobrazi sytuację, że wpada na pana dajmy na to Sybilla Trelawney i zadaje panu pytanie, czy jest pan tu szczęśliwy. Co odpowiadamy?

- Bez komentarza. Proszę się umówić na wywiad z moim agentem – powiedział monotonnym głosem Harry.

- Panie Longbottom?

- _Soy muy feliz_ – wyrecytował Neville współczując w duchu przyjacielowi – _Estoy encantado. Estoy muy contento_.

- A teraz przejdźmy do bardziej przyziemnych spraw – to mówiąc seniora Minerva zmieniła obrazek na tablicy.

Nowy przedstawiał wnętrze apteki.

- Jak powiemy: „potrzebuję lekarstwo na biegunkę?"

X X X

Na zewnątrz słońce zaczynało dopiekać. Przez okna jego ciasnego gabinetu w Valdebebas wlewał się do środka niesamowity, jasny błękit, który od zawsze kojarzył się Severusowi z hiszpańskim niebem i doskonałą pogodą. Po porannym treningu oddalił się szybko od zawodników. Musiał pozmieniać ustawienia taktyczne na następne cztery mecze ligowe. W pierwszej wersji planował wypuścić Grahama Montague i skupić się spokojnie na próbach frontalnego ataku. Niestety ten tleniony półgłówek nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami. Kto to widział, by dostawać czerwoną kartkę nie wybiegłszy nawet na murawę? Teraz nie miał wyjścia i musiał zdać się na Lee Jordana. Z Jordanem był jednak ten problem, że nieustannie zapominał, że jest też obrońcą. Zapędzał się pod samą bramkę przeciwników zamiast obsłużyć kolegów z przodu.

Snape przeklinał konsole do gier. Taki Finnigan czy właśnie Jordan wracali do domu, włączali kilkusetcalową najnowszą plazmę i ustawiali siebie w ataku. A skoro wychodziło im to tam, to dlaczego by nie spróbować na żywo?

Kolejnym zawodnikiem przyprawiającym go o ból głowy był Zabini. Żadnej motywacji, żadnej woli walki, a dzisiejsze wyrywkowe badanie medyczne wykazało, że schudł o trzy kilogramy od początku sezonu. Włoch nie musiał chudnąć, przy takiej budowie ciała nawet nie powinien, bo tracił na szybkości i sile.

Żałował, że nie wykazał się latem większą stanowczością. Powinien postawić na swoim i sprowadzić do Madrytu Kruma. Nie ważne, jaką cenę zaproponowaliby brytyjscy szejkowie, trzeba było go ściągnąć i już, a nie męczyć się z dogasającą gwiazdą. Zabini znaczył coś pięć lat temu, kiedy wygrywał wszystkie plebiscyty na najpopularniejszego i najbardziej wartościowego sportowca Włoch. Nawet Barcelona zrobiła lepszy interes na Zlatanie opychając go kolejnym naiwniakom po roku imprezowania i gorszenia niczym nie skalanej bordowo-granatowej młodzieży.

Zacisnął szczęki i przestał na moment kreślić teoretyczne schematy kontrataków. Ci dwulicowi sukinsyni mogli oszukiwać cały świat, ale nie jego. Kłamstwo wyczuwał na odległość. Dumbledore siedział już ćwierć wieku w Manchesterze, a ci z Blaugrany, zamiast brać przykład, woleli odsunąć na bok kogoś, kto na nowo zdefiniował ich styl. Nie wierzył w powtarzane przez dziennikarzy bzdury, jakoby Granger sama zrezygnowała z trenowania Katalończyków. Ona nigdy by nie odeszła z własnej woli. Otoczenie pozbyło się jej delikatnie, w białych rękawiczkach i z uśmiechem widocznym na każdym zdjęciu.

Nie powinien o tym myśleć. Już dokonał zemsty wygrywając w poprzednim sezonie ligę. Właściwie nic więcej go tu nie trzymało. Mógł dogadać się z Marvolo albo zerwać wcześniej kontakt i wrócić do rodziny. Synowie wychowywali się bez jego udziału, Persefona pewnie znalazła już sobie kochanka. A on wciąż starał się utrzymać na powierzchni tego wrzącego tygla niespełnionych ambicji rozsadzających stadion Santiago Bernabeu.

Zanim skupił się na rozważaniach dotyczących najlepszego doboru ofensywnego pomocnika, rozległo się zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę wejść.

Spodziewał się któregoś ze swoich ludzi oddelegowanych do zbierania informacji o przeciwnikach w tegorocznych rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów, albo Olivieiry z raportem o stanie zdrowia klubowych bramkarzy. Zamiast nich do gabinetu wsunął się Draco Malfoy.

Snape z przyzwyczajenia zerknął na zegarek. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzał w Valdebebas.

- Co tam, Draco?

Malfoy zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie zajmującego pół pomieszczenia biurka. Wyglądał na zmieszanego, a to był dość rzadki widok. Największa gwiazda „Królewskich" mogła się cieszyć, wkurzać, nawet publicznie płakać po bardzo ważnym przegranym meczu, ale nigdy nie można mu było wypomnieć nieśmiałości. Draco epatował pewnością siebie, której wystarczyłoby dla dziesięciu ludzi i umiał to robić z wdziękiem zjednującym mu uwielbienie fanów oraz kolegów z drużyny.

- Chciałbym poprosić o dzień wolny.

- Kiedy? – Severus zmarszczył brwi lustrując go uważniej.

- Jutro – powiedział spokojnie Draco – Chciałbym wyskoczyć na kilkanaście godzin do Francji.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaraz mamy kolejny mecz, a nasz klub się plącze w dole tabeli?

- Zdążyłbym na mecz – zapewnił – Muszę złożyć tylko kilka podpisów pod urzędowymi dokumentami.

- Od załatwiania urzędowych spraw masz agenta – odparł twardo Severus.

Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby każdemu pozwalał na dowolne wypady za miasto i wymigiwanie się od treningów. Obecny skład był równie drogi i utalentowany jak za czasów Galacticos, jednak Severus prędzej uciekłby z Madrytu niż pozwolił im sobą rządzić.

- Akurat to wolałbym załatwić osobiście.

Na twarzy Malfoya odbijało się rozczarowanie. Może takie spojrzenia działały na panienki występujące w reklamach bielizny i pobłażliwych trenerów częstujących każdego cytrynowymi dropsami, ale Snape był uodporniony.

- Nie – powiedział krótko.

- Bardzo mi na tym zależy.

- Nie zgadzam się.

Blondwłosy gwiazdor spuścił wzrok i zawrócił do wyjścia. Mógł jeszcze spróbować swoich szans u prezesa, choć rezultat byłby na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent taki sam.

- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu ci się tak nagle zachciało wracać w rodzinne strony?

Rocznica śmierci ojca Draco przypadała zimą, matka i siostra miały się dobrze, a młodszy brat wciąż przebywał na detoksie w renomowanej szwajcarskiej klinice. Malfoy nie miał żadnego ważnego powodu, by lecieć do Francji w chwili, kiedy klub potrzebował jego umiejętności.

- Może pan wiedzieć – powiedział Draco uśmiechając się krzywo – Niedługo i tak to oficjalnie ogłoszę. Zostanę ojcem.

Severus jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi starając się z porozrzucanych kawałków układanki zgadnąć, jaki obraz przedstawiają. Niewielu ludziom udało się go zaskoczyć, a Draco Malfoy właśnie dołączył do tego ekskluzywnego grona.

* * *

AN: Opowiadanie prawdopodobnie wkrótce zejdzie do podziemia, czyli zmieni rating na M.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Trochę znęcania się nad Charlie'm i trochę zachwytów nad Theo Nottem.

Real Madryt – 3 : 0 – Granada CF

* * *

Theodore Nott od dzieciństwa patrzył na boisko jak na szachownicę. Grały tam pionki zapełniające pustą przestrzeń, zwykli rzemieślnicy wykonujący swoją pracę najlepiej jak umieli. Byli też doświadczeni faceci, których postępujący wiek i drobne kontuzje zmusiły do obniżenia oczekiwań wobec świata i wobec samych siebie. W szeregach biedniejszych przeciwników brakowało gwiazdy szalejącej w polu karnym, ściągającej z drużyny uwagę dziennikarzy. Brakowało też czystego talentu. Obiecujące dzieciaki uciekały do lepszych szkółek, gdzie miały większą szansę na przyciągnięcie wzroku zagranicznego sponsora.

Jak wiele wspólnego ma piłka nożna z prostytucją. Zapewne dlatego piłkarze tak chętnie wiążą się z modelkami o wątpliwej przeszłości.

Jednak, mimo przewagi _Los Blancos_, gra nie kleiła się. Theo widział, że koledzy jeszcze nie zregenerowali się po ostatnim starciu z Dumą Katalonii. Dean i Seamus wyglądali na szczególnie wyczerpanych. Dean nie mógł złapać rytmu meczowego, Seamusowi chyba dokuczał jakiś mikrouraz, ale jak zwykle zaciskał zęby i robił groźne miny broniąc dostępu do własnej bramki w chwilach, gdy drużyna z Granady miała piłkę.

Oczywiście Theo dostrzegał też plusy dzisiejszego spotkania. Trener pozwolił grać obu napastnikom jednocześnie, co zdarzało się może dwa razy na sezon. Wyrzucił też na ławkę rezerwowych Zabiniego i w jego miejsce wystawił Harry'ego Pottera. Samo patrzenie na młodego Anglika z niemieckim paszportem sprawiało przyjemność. Zgrabnie omijał przeciwników, którzy orientowali się, co się stało, gdy był już za ich plecami. Jakby dostał w genach po którymś z rodziców pelerynę niewidkę, którą zakładał wybiegając na boisko. Nie doceniano go i to było zarówno problemem jak i atutem chłopaka. Przeciwnicy nie zawracali sobie nim głowy, a Snape pewnie bez mrugnięcia okiem odsprzedałby go za pięć euro do Anży Machaczkała.

Theo popatrzył do przodu, podał piłkę Neville'owi. Ten oddał ją Lee Jordanowi i spróbowali rozpocząć atak lewą stroną. Wreszcie Malfoy przedarł się do przodu. Smith i Potter rzucili się w pole karne by w razie czego dobić piłkę, zostawiając w tyle ospałego Terry'ego Boota. Pottera można usprawiedliwić młodością i nieznajomością realiów tego klubu, ale Zach po tylu latach noszenia białej koszulki powinien już wiedzieć, że Draco nie asystuje nikomu, jeśli tylko widzi szansę na przypisanie sobie gola. I trafił. Bernabeu przestało na minutę łuskać pestki słonecznika, wyciągnęło z kieszeni i torebek telefony i zaczęło robić zdjęcia. Doprawdy, Theo widywał przedstawienia operowe wzbudzające większe emocje wśród widzów.

Jordan i Thomas jako pierwsi pobiegli cali w skowronkach uściskać przyjaciela. Blondyn o urodzie modela i postawie arystokraty zawsze wolał towarzystwo piłkarzy pochodzących z Afryki i Ameryki Łacińskiej. Widać było, że czuje się wśród nich najbardziej komfortowo. Jednak tym razem nie rozłożył zapraszająco ramion, ani nie posłał kamerom uśmiechu. Pozwolił się uściskać i z ponurą miną szybko wrócił do gry.

W drugiej połowie meczu sytuacja powtórzyła się. Tym razem to Zach zaliczył ostatnie podanie i zadowolony z wyniku podbiegł do Draco, a za nim połowa wyjściowej jedenastki. I znowu było tulenie się, klepanie po głowie i plecach, mocny uścisk klejącego się przy takich okazjach do wszystkich Finnigana. Malfoyowi nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień na twarzy.

Ostatecznie spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem trzy do zera. Theo nie czuł się zbytnio zmęczony, ale chciał przede wszystkim wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się w suche ubranie. Dogonił zbierającego się do szatni Pottera i objął go ramieniem. Wyczuł pod palcami chwilowe drgnienie mięśni. Chłopak wciąż się stresował.

- Świetnie się spisałeś. Doskonale radzisz sobie z piłką.

- To nic… To oni byli dość słabi.

- Real już nie z takimi przeciwnikami przegrywał.

Theo uśmiechnął się do nie tak odległych wspomnień. Kiedy jeszcze grał w swoim Tottenhamie, wiadomość o sromotnej klęsce „Królewskich" z drugoligowcem z przedmieść Madrytu odbiła się szerokim echem w całej Europie, tworząc idealną pożywkę dla żartów o drużynie uważającej się za najlepszą na świecie.

Harry odgarnął przyklejające się do spoconej twarzy kosmyki włosów.

- Tak, wiem.

- To co? – Ernie MacMillan wpadł pomiędzy nich radosny i świeży po prawie dwóch godzinach spędzonych na ławce rezerwowych – Piwo? Pizza? Panienki?

- Przecież mówiłeś dziś na odprawie, że zabierasz dziewczynę na randkę – przypomniał mu cierpliwie Theo – Wiesz? Melinda?

- Miranda – poprawił go Ernie czerwieniąc się po czubki uszu.

- Twoja kolejna jedyna i prawdziwa miłość – Theodore znów zgarnął pod ramię Harry'ego i zdecydowanym ruchem popchnął go w stronę szatni – Musisz więc o nią szczególnie dbać.

Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze Pansy Parkinson lecącą z wielkim mikrofonem do Draco Malfoya. Przed meczem ustalili, że to właśnie Draco i Seamus udzielą tradycyjnych krótkich wywiadów, ale dziennikarce bardziej zależało na pokazaniu się w towarzystwie bohatera wieczoru.

- Draco, dzisiaj zdobyłeś dwie bramki. Poprowadziłeś swój zespół do zwycięstwa. Jednak nie świętowałeś z kolegami. Dlaczego?

- Jestem smutny.

Dziennikarka przysunęła się bliżej wietrząc sensację.

- Ale dlaczego jesteś smutny, Draco?

- W klubie wiedzą, dlaczego nie cieszę się po bramkach.

- Jesteś zły na siebie, czy na tych, co wątpią w twoje umiejętności? – drążyła.

- Nie jestem zły na nikogo. To bardziej sprawa osobista. Ci, co powinni wiedzieć, wiedzą.

Wystarczyła jedna wypowiedź, jedno zdanie Draco Malfoya, i hiszpańscy dziennikarze sportowi mieli zapewniony chleb do końca miesiąca. Właśnie zaczynał się wrzesień.

X X X

Wewnątrz było tłoczno i panowała wilgoć. Osiemnastu zawodników, w różnych stadiach rozebrania, pozbywało się brudnych spodenek i przepoconych koszulek. Terry Boot i Justin Finch-Fletchley pierwsi wymknęli się z głównego pomieszczenia, omijając wbudowaną w podłogę okrągłą wannę z hydromasażem i kierując się w stronę pryszniców. Theodore z uśmiechem pełnym politowania odprowadził wzrokiem goniącego ich Erniego.

Z ulgą zrzucił buty i rozprostował nogi, ignorując przez moment rozmowy kolegów. Czasem czuł się staro. W obecnej drużynie tylko Charlie Weasley był od niego starszy, jednak bramkarz mógł jeszcze spokojnie liczyć na 5-6 lat regularnej gry w podstawowym składzie. Theo znał swoje ciało i wiedział, że z każdym rokiem staje się coraz wolniejszy i coraz bardziej podatny na kontuzje. Trener osobiście oddelegował drugiego asystenta, by ten na bieżąco monitorował stan jego zdrowia. Gdyby mogli, pewnie owijaliby go na noc w pluszowy kokon i wypuszczali tylko na mecze i treningi.

Real mógł pozwolić sobie na kontuzję Charliego, Seamusa czy nawet Draco. Na każdą z tych pozycji znalazłby się zastępca. Tylko Theodore Nott był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Podniósł wzrok wyczuwając ruch w najbliższym otoczeniu. Przed nim stanął Neville Longbottom z wyrazem bezbrzeżnej adoracji malującym się na poczciwej twarzy.

- _Regista_ – powiedział cicho.

- Dziękuję – Theo podał mu rękę i wstał z ławki używając siły młodszego kolegi.

Nawet młody Niemiec wyczuwał, że obecnie nikt nie potrafi grać jak on. Po kilku tygodniach wspólnych treningów rozumieli się prawie bez słów. Neville nie miał wyjścia, bo na boiskach Valdebebas wszystkie języki, poza hiszpańskim, były zakazane. Dobrze mu wychodziła gra obok Theo, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie go zastąpić.

- Prysznic?

- Przyda się – odparł Theo i sięgnął do szafki po ręcznik.

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wdarł się sztorm w osobie spoconego i wkurzonego Seamusa Finnigana. Przeleciał przed nosem zmieniającego skarpetki Deana Thomasa, rozbił grupkę wzajemnej adoracji złożoną z Charlie'go i komplementujących go Daviesa, Higgsa i Ritchiego Coote, aż wreszcie namierzył blondwłosego skrzydłowego.

- Co ci, do jasnej cholery, odbija?!

Popchnął Malfoya na szafkę z jego zdjęciem. Draco nie pozostał dłużny i mocno odepchnął go od siebie.

- Odczep się – brzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie.

- Czego ty jeszcze chcesz?! Mało ci forsy? Przecież zgarniasz najwięcej hajsu z nas wszystkich! Mało ci twoich fotek w gazetach? Marca daje twoją gębę przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu na okładkę!

- Nie wiesz, o co chodzi, to się nie wtrącaj.

- To mi zechciej łaskawie wyjaśnić! Dzwonili do ciebie z City czy z PSG? Nie idzie nam teraz dobrze, to chcesz zwiać? Jak tchórz?!

Draco zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

- Posłuchaj, okienko już się zamknęło. Nawet jak bym chciał opuścić ten cyrk, jest już za późno.

- Nikt już tutaj nie ogarnia twoich fochów, pieprzone książątko!

- Seamus – Charlie chwycił drugiego kapitana za ramię, próbując bezskutecznie odciągnąć go na drugi koniec szatni – On nie jest tego wart. Zostaw go.

- Nie jestem wart, co?!

Teraz to Malfoy stracił panowanie nad sobą. Wydawało się, że spali obu piłkarzy wzrokiem. Tylko mocne objęcia Zabiniego ratowały Waesleya i Finnigana przed gniewem jasnowłosego Francuza.

- To ja się najbardziej staram! To ja zostawiam najwięcej zdrowia na boisku! To ja walczę za tę cholerną drużynę, gdy ty stoisz sobie w bramce i dłubiesz w nosie! A potem lecisz do pismaków i wychwalasz swojego braciszka z Barçy, jaki to on wspaniały, i że to Creevey znów powinien zgarnąć wszystko w tym roku!

- Wcale tak nie jest….

- Nie kłam, Charlie – Draco pochylił głowę poddając się monologowi uspokajających słów wygłaszanemu przez Blaise'a – Proszę cię, nie wypieraj się teraz tego, co mówiłeś wczoraj. Chwalisz tylko tych z Barcelony.

Po tych słowach to z Finnigana opadła cała energia. Weasley po prostu stał zaskoczony, że ktoś po raz pierwszy od wielu lat go krytykuje.

- Kiedy są dobrzy. Zawsze trzeba szanować przeciwnika.

- Nawet kosztem własnego klubu? Z takim kapitanem, jak ty, nic w tym roku nie wygramy.

Ach, więc to uwiera najjaśniejszą gwiazdkę „Królewskich". Theodore pogratulował w myślach Malfoyowi spostrzegawczości. Chłopak musiał być inteligentny, skoro udało mu się wybić z marsylskich dzielnic biedoty aż na sam szczyt. Ciekawe tylko, czy powiąże brak zaangażowania Charlie'go z innymi faktami.

Theo osobiście miał dwie teorie. Nikt go nie pytał, a sam z siebie wolał nie dolewać oliwy do ognia.

Charlie miał już dosyć Snape'a. Poprzednio prawie co roku dostawali innego trenera, a żaden z nich nie mógł ogarnąć tylu piłkarzy na raz przekonanych o własnej wyjątkowości i nieomylności. Przyszedł ponury Anglik i skończyły się wycieczki dziennikarzy po podziemiach stadionu. Żadnych spóźnień na treningi, żadnego palenia papierosów czy innych używek. Za nocne imprezowanie w przeddzień meczu kary finansowe. Każdy umówiony przez agentów piłkarzy wywiad konsultowany najpierw ze sztabem trenerskim. Snape chciał urządzić ten klub po swojemu, ukrócić panujący tu chaos. Pewnie jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, albo postanowił zignorować tę wiedzę, ale Real Madryt był żywym kolosem z duszą, która manifestowała się w głosach piłkarzy, okrzykach fanów na trybunach i podczas zebrań _socios_. I nikt, od czasów świętej pamięci prezesa Santiago Bernabeu, nie umiał do końca podporządkować swojej woli tego białego monstrum.

Sam kapitan także stanowił przeszkodę w lepszej integracji zawodników. A właściwie nie kapitan, tylko jego wybranka serca. Od kiedy panna Davies zamieszkała z nim pod jednym dachem, Charlie przechodził powolną metamorfozę. Jeszcze dwa lata temu, kiedy kapitanem wciąż był Raúl, Charlie był sympatycznym, chętnie służącym kolegom pomocą, facetem. Wciąż był sympatyczny i raczej miły, ale oddalał się stopniowo od pozostałych piłkarzy, szczególnie tych zakupionych już przez Toma Marvolo.

Charlie Weasley miał zupełnie inną wizję tego klubu niż Severus Snape, a to nie wróżyło dobrze.

X X X

Zignorował pukanie do drzwi. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty na bezproduktywne rozmowy. Pewnie to znowu jakiś pismak chcący wyciągnąć od niego opinię na temat melancholii Draco Malfoya. Powinni o tym jeszcze film dokumentalny nakręcić, a najlepiej dramat z Almodovarem jako reżyserem i młodym Iglesiasem w roli humorzastego gwiazdora.

Pukanie zastąpił nieprzyjemny dźwięk dzwonka, ale Severus w dalszym ciągu nie wychodził z łazienki. Wybierał z półek potrzebne kosmetyki i wrzucał je do podręcznej torebki.

Wreszcie pozostawiony na kontuarze telefon zaczął wibrować i lamentować staroświecką melodią.

Snape zirytowany odebrał rozmowę.

- Tak?

- Sev, do jasnej cholery, otwórz drzwi. Nie jestem wysłannikiem piekieł prosto z czeluści redakcji Mundo Deprotivo. Nie będę odprawiał w twoim salonie egzorcyzmów by wygonić złego demona z powrotem na Wyspy.

Gdy wreszcie otworzył frontowe drzwi, powitał go tkliwy i przesłodzony uśmiech Remusa Lupina. Emerytowanemu piłkarzowi wyraźnie służyło madryckie powietrze. W Barcelonie wydawał się nieco blady i zaniedbany. Teraz golił się częściej i chodził do fryzjera. Ubierał się lepiej i pokazywał się publicznie tylko w towarzystwie żony promując założoną przez nią fundację.

- Hej, przechodziłem akurat obok i pomyślałem, że zajrzę – to mówiąc Lupin wprosił się do środka.

- Nie mam czasu – odburknął Snape.

- O! dali ci kosmetyczkę z logo klubu – zawołał niespodziewany gość wskazując na białą torebkę w jego rękach.

- Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Ja w domu nie miałem nawet ręcznika.

- To trzeba było ukraść z szatni. Myślałem, że plączesz się za mną tylko po porażkach.

Lupin już dwa razy próbował się z nim skontaktować, ale na szczęście Severus miał wtedy wyłączoną komórkę i dom zamknięty na cztery spusty.

Remus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i popatrzył w oczy.

- Masz problem, Sev.

- Oczywiście, że mam. Jest duży, biały i, nie wiedzieć czemu, wołają na niego „Królewscy".

- Skoro mamy teraz przerwę reprezentacyjną, to postarajmy się z tego wyciągnąć konstruktywne wnioski.

- Ty nawet nie jesteś w sztabie trenerskim, ani w zarządzie. Zdaj wreszcie egzaminy trenerskie, to pogadamy.

- Jestem _socio_ – argumentował dalej Lupin.

- A ja jestem zajęty.

Severus zawrócił do sypialni i wybrał z garderoby zapakowany wcześniej w pokrowiec garnitur. Problem stanowił dobór koszul. Biała czy niebieska, z długim rękawem, czy wziąć też jedną z krótkim. Temperatury wciąż są letnie, ale jeśli na konferencji podkręcą klimatyzację, będzie trząsł się z zimna. Potem hiszpańscy dziennikarze zinterpretują zdjęcia jako wyraz jego złości i frustracji.

- Dokąd lecisz?

- Na konferencję trenerów w Nyonie. Też byś się załapał, gdybyś był na przykład moim asystentem.

- Dołochowa nie bierzesz?

- To człowiek Marvolo. Wystarczy, że codziennie z nim pracuję. Nie muszę go oglądać w wolnym czasie.

Remus rozpromienił się jak słońce na wiosennym niebie.

- Pan González Blanco przesyła ci pozdrowienia.

Severus zatrzymał się w pół ruchu z trzema paskami do spodni przewieszonymi przez ramię.

- Dzwoniłem do niego. W końcu jesteśmy starymi kumplami – wyjaśnił Remy - Podobno Półwysep Arabski to wymarzone miejsce do zakończenia kariery.

- To… dobrze. Cieszę się.

Właśnie teraz przydałby się ktoś taki w jego zespole. Podstarzały kapitan, który miał respekt w szatni i nie kwestionował poleceń trenera. Marzenie.

- Prawda? – Lupin pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Chyba zacznę go lubić.

- Starych mistrzów nigdy za wiele. Też powinieneś do niego zadzwonić.

Severus zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył krytycznie na przyjaciela.

- A ty tu przyszedłeś bo?...

- Melancholia Draco Malfoya. Przyczyny, skutki, wnioski na przyszłość.

- Nie mam czasu.

- Odwiozę cie na lotnisko.

- Już ci mówiłem, żebyś nie pokazywał się w moim towarzystwie. Dział sportowy El Pa¡s przestanie cię szanować.

- Oni są z Katalonii. Przestali mnie szanować wieki temu – Lupin wybrał podobający mu się pasek i wrzucił go do walizki Severusa - Skoro nie masz czasu, to streszczaj się.

- Draco chciał wziąć dzień urlopu. Odmówiłem.

W jasnych oczach byłego piłkarza malowało się niedowierzanie.

- Tylko tyle?

- Och, nie – Severus zawrócił do garderoby by dalej wpatrywać się w rzędy koszul – Tu nic nie jest tak proste. Weasley udzielił wywiadu koleżance swojej dupy, w którym wychwalał brata z Barcelony.

- Czytałem – mruknął z tyłu niezadowolony Remy.

- Rzeczona dupa już kilka razy na swoich profilach społecznościowych pisała różne bzdury o Malfoyu.

Nie rozumiał, czemu jego piłkarze tak przejmują się tym, co znajdą na swój temat w Internecie. Przecież to największy nośnik kłamstw i nikomu nie potrzebnych informacji.

- Też czytałem.

- A jego dobry kumpel, Jordan, zanim poleciał na spotkanie towarzyskie reprezentacji, zdążył palnąć w wywiadzie głupotę, że to Creevey zasłużył w tym roku na Złotą Piłkę.

- Chłopak nie ma żadnego wsparcia. Czuje się niekochany. Zawsze zostawiacie nas samym sobie. Sprowadzacie do Madrytu, dajecie pierwszą tygodniówkę i uważacie, że już dalej damy radę.

- A co? Mam mu za niańkę robić? Ma swojego agenta, najlepszego naciągacza jaki obecnie działa na rynku. Niech ten nad nim skacze.

Lupin potrząsnął głową.

- Draco miał chociaż dobry powód?

- Cholernie dobry – przyznał Severus.

Szkoda tylko, że nie przedstawił go na początku rozmowy.

- Mogę wiedzieć?

Zawahał się przez chwilę. Ta informacja nie powinna jeszcze wychodzić na światło dzienne. Z drugiej strony Remus wiedział, kiedy zachować milczenie.

- Zostanie ojcem.

Lupin usiadł z wrażenia. Głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- No to mnie zastrzeliłeś. Kto jeszcze wie?

- Ty, ja i Marvolo.

- Ale… jak?

- Normalnie. Nie pamiętasz już, jak zrobiłeś Teda? Remy, przecież nawet kiedy Tonks cię zaobrączkowała, kobiety lgnęły do ciebie jak muchy.

- Ale… myślałem, że Draco jest gejem.

Severus zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Witaj w klubie.


	10. Chapter 10

Sevilla FC – 1 : 0 – Real Madryt

* * *

Zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że w tym roku częściej przyjdzie mu stawać w świetle fleszy i odpierać ataki dziennikarzy na swoją osobę. Lepiej żeby czepiali się jego, a nie piłkarzy. Choć z drugiej strony ta zbieranina przerośniętych chłopców z całej Europy mogła wykazać odrobinę woli walki i minimum poparcia dla wspólnych celów. Marvolo też siedział spokojnie w swoim biurze popalając drogie cygara i licząc pieniądze z reklam. Ani razu od początku sezonu nie wystąpił przed kamerami i nie oświadczył, że zgadza się z podejmowanymi przez Severusa działaniami.

Przyzwyczaił się do pustki. Nosił ją ze sobą przez pół kontynentu. Gdzieś tam na uboczu została rodzina i rozrzuceni po świecie przyjaciele. Nie umiał się zatrzymać i przyjrzeć się ich codziennym troskom i marzeniom. Nawet mieszkając we własnym domu w Londynie lepiej poznał swoją drużynę niż synów.

Czasem rozważał zrobienie kroku wstecz i skupienie się na bliskich, ale odpędzał tego typu myśli.

_Ona_ nigdy się nie cofnęła, więc i on nie mógł być gorszy. Nawet kiedy to _ona_ dostawała od życia wszystko, czego pragnął i do czego dążył.

Dlatego teraz siedział na kolejnej konferencji prasowej wysłuchując jazgotu kilkudziesięciu zebranych dziennikarzy i współczując dziewczynom przemykającym poza zasięgiem obiektywów, by dotrzeć z mikrofonem do kolejnej, mającej pretensje osoby.

- To była zasłużona wygrana Sevilli, a jeszcze bardziej zasłużona porażka Realu. Nie da się o tym wiele powiedzieć. Sevilla zrobiła wszystko, żeby wygrać. My dostaliśmy taką nagrodę, na jaką zasłużyliśmy.

Oni mieli w ataku kolejnego sprzedanego za bezcen dawnego wychowanka „Królewskich", Niemca o słowiańskim nazwisku, który prawdopodobnie rozegrał mecz życia; i chudego, poważnego chłopaka o oczach niesamowitych jak hiszpańskie niebo i talencie zbyt wielkim na tak zadłużony klub.

_Los Blancos_ dali się im ograć jak amatorzy.

- Czy sprawa Draco Malfoya wpłynęła na drużynę? – padło pytanie z końca sali.

- Nie sądzę. Myślę, że dzisiejszy mecz nie różnił się aż tak bardzo od meczu z Getafe czy z Granadą, a przecież wtedy wygraliśmy. Graliśmy źle już wcześniej i nic o tym nie mówiono.

Hiszpańskie pismaki wolały rozpisywać się o tym, co kto powiedział lub co o kimś pomyślał. Całkowite przeciwieństwo włoskich. Tamci potrafili godzinami roztrząsać ustawienia taktyczne i dawali setki rad, jak ulepszyć grę. Obecnych tego wieczora w sali konferencyjnej bardziej interesowały miny Smitha i psychiczne samopoczucie Cornera.

- Tu bardziej chodzi o stan ducha, o kolektyw. Zwykle, nawet po porażce, mogę wybrać z jedenastki dwóch czy trzech zawodników i pochwalić ich za wkład w grę. Ale dziś to było za mało. Brak koncentracji, zaangażowania. Kiedy zawodnicy nie skupiają się na futbolu, który przecież powinien być w ich życiu najważniejszy, wtedy jest ciężko.

- A co pan powie o zmianach?

- W przerwie zmieniłem trzech zawodników, a chciałem dziesięciu. To jest jeden z mankamentów tego sportu. W innych dyscyplinach można dokonywać wielu zmian, tu nie ma wyboru. Zabini i MacMillan nie byli źli, ale nie prezentowali tego, czego od nich oczekiwałem w tym meczu. Dlatego też ich zdjąłem.

Nie żeby Potter i Boot byli od nich szczególnie lepsi. Prawe skrzydło od lat stanowiło bolączkę Realu. Na lewym miał nadaktywnego Jordana wymieniającego się z Grahamem Montague, o ile ten drugi nie pauzował za głupie kartki. W ataku dysponował niezawodnym Malfoyem, który nawet dąsając się na cały świat i pół galaktyki pragnął przede wszystkim zdobywać gole. Na prawym musiał wystawiać przeciętnego Cornera i drżeć o jego zdrowie, bo jeśli w sezonie złamie sobie coś albo naciągnie, zostaną z Finniganem w roli kryzysowego zmiennika. Bliżej bramki miał szaleć MacMillan, ale jego forma przypominała stromą sinusoidę. Nawet w tym samym meczu mógł w mgnieniu oka zmienić się z geniusza w inwalidę.

- Znów nie wychodziły wam stałe fragmenty gry – zauważył jeden ze starszych reporterów oddelegowany przez madrycką stację radiową.

- Nie możemy pracować nad nimi lepiej. Moi zawodnicy mają wszystko. Znają swoje role na boisku, ćwiczą ustawienia i powinni wiedzieć, co robić w tego typu sytuacjach – odpowiedział – Mają schematy rozpisane i wywieszone w szatni.

Żeby tylko któryś z nich zechciał łaskawie podnieść zakuty łeb znad swojego smartfona albo tableta, zamiast się ślinić do zdjęcia nowej dziewczyny, której imię zapomni po miesiącu.

- Gol stracony w pierwszej minucie meczu jest najlepszym przykładem braku odpowiedzialności i koncentracji. Ci z Sevilli walczyli od początku o każdą piłkę, jakby była ostatnią w ich życiu. Takie zaangażowanie może tylko budzić szacunek.

- Wie pan, że tracicie już 8 punktów do Barcelony?

- Barcelona? Martwi mnie mój zespół. Od początku sezonu zagraliśmy tak naprawdę tylko jeden dobry mecz w Superpucharze. Nie graliśmy nic ani z Getafe, ani z Valencią i tylko odrobinę z Granadą.

Severus zmrużył oczy. Upił łyk wody z pozostawionej na stole szklanki. Jeśli nie dało się obudzić tych śpiących królewiczów na odprawach przedmeczowych, to może ten sposób zadziała. Ryzykował wiele: gniew prezesa, szum w szatni, być może nawet utratę pracy. Tym ostatnim się nie martwił. Anglia chętnie powitałaby go z otwartymi ramionami.

- Na chwilę obecną nie mam drużyny – to mówiąc wstał i rzucił w stronę przekrzykującego się motłochu nieszczere podziękowania za przybycie.

Życie bez zastrzyku adrenaliny nie miałoby w ogóle smaku. Lepiej skupić się na bieżących problemach niż na wyżerającej duszę pustce.

Nie będzie gorszy.

X X X

Neville obudził się dwie godziny przed świtem. Leżał kilka minut wpatrując się w poblask ulicznych świateł tworzący abstrakcyjne wzory na suficie sypialni. Zza okien dochodził stłumiony szum przejeżdżających od czasu do czasu samochodów. Madrytczycy wracali z imprez, wstępując po drodze na kawę i coś słodkiego. Hotel, w którym mieszkali, też nie usypiał. Ilość gwiazdek w turystycznym przewodniku zobowiązywała właścicieli do zapewnienia gościom maksymalnego komfortu.

Bolały go skronie i plecy. Na lewej łydce czuł pulsujący siniak wysmarowany specjalistycznym żelem i oklejony chłodzącymi plastrami. Nie mógł teraz złapać kontuzji. We wtorek mieli mecz z Manchesterem City i nikogo, kto mógłby choć połowicznie zastąpić jego i Theo jako parę pivotów. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała mu ból.

Pocieszał się, że babcia w ostatniej rozmowie telefonicznej przestała narzekać na leniwych Hiszpanów, którym w głowach tylko sjesta i protesty. Nie próbowała zaszantażować go stwierdzeniem, że zostawił samotną, starą kobietę bez opieki i wyprowadził się na drugi koniec kontynentu. Zamiast tego zwyczajnie wypytała się go o zdrowie, o to, czy na pewno je codziennie śniadanie i kiedy ją odwiedzi. W połowie października w okolicach meczu ze Szwedami Firenze na pewno zgodziłby się wypuścić go na kilka godzin do Bremy.

Dalej roztrząsałby kwestię wpasowania życia prywatnego w zawodowe, gdyby nie ciche odgłosy z salonu, który służył jemu i Harry'emu za jadalnię i jednocześnie prowizoryczne centrum rozrywki. Dwa dźwięki nakładały się na siebie. Ten wyraźniejszy brzmiał jak szelest lub chrupanie. Ten w tle znał natomiast bardzo dobrze: stłumiony krzyk stadionowej publiczności.

Neville wstał uważając na bolącą łydkę. Uchylił drzwi sypialni, a potem otworzył je szerzej.

Harry siedział na kanapie z nogami podkulonymi pod siebie. Na kolanach trzymał papierowy kubełek, od którego na kilometr śmierdziało prażoną kukurydzą. Jego sylwetkę otaczała zielonkawa poświata sącząca się z ogromnego telewizora. Z sześciu głośników dobiegał szum głosów i entuzjastyczny hiszpański komentarz. Neville z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że rozumie większość z wyrzucanych przez komentatora słów.

- Cicinho do Medela, Medel do Trochowskiego. Navas rusza do przodu. Navas wbiega w pole karne. Jordan go blokuje. Piłka poza boiskiem. Od autu rozpoczną _Merengues_.

Na ekranie telewizora pojawiła się znajoma postać. Zbliżenie na spoconą twarz Seamusa wznawiającego grę.

Harry wpakował do ust garść popcornu i zaczął powoli przeżuwać.

- Odcięli nam Theo. Navas ruszał się tak szybko, że Lee musiał się cofnąć prawie do Seamusa. A nasz _Papalotilla_ był za wolny.

- Po co to oglądasz? – zapytał z wyrzutem Neville – Po co się męczysz?

- Miałem szansę by wyrównać.

- Spudłowałeś. Mi to się zdarza cały czas, kiedy tylko wbiegam w pole karne.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko. Neville usiadł obok niego i sięgnął do kubełka. Skrzywił się czując w ustach drewniany posmak. Jego przyjaciel wybrał najbardziej dietetyczną z możliwych wersji popcornu, bez masła, czekolady, ani nawet soli.

- Wiedzieli, że słabiej sobie radzisz w ofensywie niż Theo. Dlatego zostawili ci trochę więcej miejsca.

Właściwie to linie obrony i pomocy grały bardzo blisko Charlie'go z obawy przed utratą kolejnej bramki.

- Nie możemy zawsze liczyć na to, że Draco wygra dla nas mecz.

- Harry… jeśli obwiniasz się za niewykorzystaną okazję… - Neville znacząco zawiesił głos.

Nie lubił, kiedy jego przyjaciel zaczynał żonglować liczbami, statystykami i schematami taktycznymi. Od tego mieli cały sztab trenerski, ludzi dziesięć razy mądrzejszych i bardziej doświadczonych.

Potter potrząsnął głową.

- Wyspom Owczym strzeliłem dwa gole. W spotkaniu z Austrią miałem obie asysty. Wiem, jak się gra. Wiem, co robić, gdy wbiegam w pole karne.

Neville zmarszczył brwi i przeniósł wzrok na ekran. Do końca powtórki meczu zostało jakieś piętnaście minut. Czasem nie umiał nadążyć za tokiem myślenia najlepszego przyjaciela. Jeśli obawiał się, że nie trafi do siatki, mógł zawsze podać piłkę Malfoyowi. Przecież to było głównym zadaniem Harry'ego i Blaise'a – stwarzanie ich największej gwieździe okazji, by mogła lśnić jeszcze mocniejszym blaskiem i przyćmić inną gwiazdę błyszczącą na firmamencie hiszpańskiej ligi.

- Gdybym zaliczył asystę, myślisz, że podbiegłby do mnie?

- Na pewno. Przecież zawsze tak robimy.

Neville za późno ugryzł się w język. Strzelec bramki powinien dziękować temu, kto mu to umożliwił. A wraz z golem są uściski, uśmiechy, ręce wędrujące często nie tam, gdzie powinny i usta wykrzykujące w ekstazie twoje imię.

Dla Neville'a taka scena mogła się wydawać absolutnie normalna. W oczach Harry'ego zyskiwała zupełnie inny kontekst.

Zagarnął kolejną garść popcornu i wlepił wzrok w biegającego po ekranie Dean'a Thomasa. Zegar w lewym górnym rogu odmierzał minuty do końca drugiej połowy.

- W Bremie nie miałeś z tym problemu.

- Ktoś ze sztabu wiedział – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Już się pakowałem na wyjazd do Berlina, kiedy zadzwonił Marvolo i wyraził „uprzejme zainteresowanie".

- W reprezentacji też nie masz z tym problemu.

Harry popatrzył na niego przeciągle.

- Nev, akurat tam nie mam na kim oka zaczepić.

Okruch prażonej kukurydzy trafił nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Neville zaniósł się kaszlem robiąc bałagan wokół siebie. Nie wierzył, że uczestniczy w takiej rozmowie. Czuł się bardziej zażenowany, niż wtedy, kiedy Firenze zorganizował im pierwsze ćwiczenia z instruktorem jogi.

- Harry, serio… - odezwał się, kiedy mógł już normalnie oddychać – A Mario, Mats, Philipp, Basti?

- Basti jest dla mnie jak starszy brat. Mats nie jest w moim typie – odpowiedział Harry.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmiechu.

- Poza tym jakim byłbym facetem, gdybym leciał na mojego kapitana? Albo na gościa, który może mnie wygryźć z podstawowego składu?

Retransmisja ustąpiła miejsca ciągowi reklam. Neville odetchnął z ulgą. Oby tylko jego przyjacielowi nie przyszło do głowy oglądać te głupie późnonocne programy, w których fachowcy od wytykania błędów komentowali powtarzane przez pół godziny 15-sekundowe wyrywki z meczu.

- A Madryt? Czym się różni?

- Madryt… - Harry odstawił prawie pusty kubełek i wsparł głowę na dłoniach.

Zamyślony patrzył na kolejną reklamę.

Theodore Nott w nienagannej letniej marynarce, idealnie skrojonych spodniach i koszuli dobranej tak, by podkreślała kolor jego oczu, zachwalał najnowszą kolekcję męskich ubrań wyprodukowaną przez jeden z hiszpańskich domów mody.

- Madryt jest zupełnie inny.

X X X

Słońce przypiekało, ale wiatr znad porośniętych winoroślami wzgórz chłodził rozpaloną skórę. Harry podczas pobytu w Hiszpanii opalił się bardziej, niż przez całe wakacje w Niemczech. Jego wzrok zaadaptował się do nadmiaru czystego nieba, a jego uszy rozróżniały już proste komendy wydawane przez trenera.

Po rozgrzewce Dołochow jak zwykle przepędził dziennikarzy z tarasu widokowego. Zawodnicy rozsypali się po boisku. Charlie z dwoma rezerwowymi bramkarzami ćwiczył z daleka od reszty. W czarnych getrach i koszulkach z wstawkami w kolorze fluorescencyjnej truskawki wyglądali jak robotnicy drogowi.

Ritchie Coote zaplątał się w kamizelkę. Wydawało się, że założenie kawałka śliskiego materiału nie jest czynnością wymagającą jakiejś szczególnej koordynacji wzrokowo-ruchowej, ale Ritchie założył ją tył na przód. Znajdujący się najbliżej Zach, Terence i Draco pierwsi zaczęli się śmiać. Ritchie zdjął kamizelkę i spróbował raz jeszcze. Na lewą stronę. Graham Montague dołączył do grupy by dopingować kolegę. Harry nie rozumiał ich, ale widział łzy w oczach młodego Francuza, który broniąc się przed upadkiem ze śmiechu, wsparł się na Zachu i Draconie. Ernie i Jack zaczęli pokazywać palcami na zaplątanego kolegę. Roger Davies zawołał coś w ich kierunku. Ritchie wsadził lewą rękę w otwór przeznaczony na głowę. Tam, gdzie powinna się znaleźć prawa ręka, wystawało kilka kłaków z jego zadbanego afro.

Harry obejrzał się na trenera i asystentów, ale Snape udawał, że nic nie widzi. Dołochow sam uśmiechał się pod nosem.

Ritchie wydał z siebie odgłos, który prawdopodobnie był wołaniem o pomoc. Sprawne ręce Draco i Terence'a uwolniły go z uścisku przeklętej kamizelki.

Dopiero teraz Snape podszedł do piłkarzy i ponaglił ich, by szybciej przygotowali się do następnej części treningu.

Zostali podzieleni na trzy grupy: zieloną, pomarańczową i białą. Biała i zielona walczyły o piłkę. Należący do nich zawodnicy mogli za to swobodnie podawać futbolówkę do kogoś z grupy pomarańczowej. Ćwiczenie miało na celu poprawę wymiany podań, a także przyzwyczajenie chłopaków do szybkiej gry. Harry pierwszy raz znalazł się w białej grupie, razem z Draco, Ernie'm i Lee Jordanem.

Naprzeciwko niego stanął Seamus Finnigan w zielonej kamizelce i z gębą przepołowioną szerokim uśmiechem.

- Hej, Charlie! – zawołał do kapitana wybijającego w rogu boiska rzucane przez trenera bramkarzy piłki.

Weasley coś mu odkrzyknął, na co Finnigan posłał mu całusa.

Harry zagapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nic nie rozumiejąc. Seamus, widząc jego minę, zrobił dwa kroki i nagle położył mu dłonie na policzkach.

- _Sonreír_ – powiedział z naciskiem, po czym puścił młodego Niemca.

Harry intuicyjnie wyczuł, że drugi kapitan stara się i jego jakoś rozweselić. Uśmiechnął się.

Na gwizdek Dołochowa piłka poszła w ruch.

- _Tienes los ojos preciosos_ – powiedział jeszcze Finnigan, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

Z boku Jack Sloper opluł się własną śliną, a jego mina wyrażała coś pomiędzy zaskoczeniem a rozbawieniem. Lee Jordan zaplątał się o własne nogi i padł jak długi.

X X X

Higienicznie czyste korytarze Valdebebas przypominałyby prywatny szpital, gdyby nie rzędy zdjęć zdobiących ściany. Drużyna fotografowana rocznikami. Prezes Bernabeu po sfinalizowaniu budowy nowego stadionu. Piłkarze, którzy wygrali pierwszy europejski puchar, potem drugi, trzeci. Di Stefano wraz z kolegami na czarno-białym zdjęciu z 1960 roku. Przykrótkie spodenki, białe podkoszulki bez nazw sponsora i śmieszne fryzury z bokobrodami. Piłkarze z tamtych czasów wyglądali jak grupa tatuśków, którzy po dwóch godzinach biegania po murawie pójdą razem na piwo.

Kolorowe zdjęcia z późniejszych lat umieszczono bliżej szatni pierwszego zespołu. Patrzenie na sławnych poprzedników miało motywować piłkarzy. Ci urodzeni pod koniec lat 80-tych rozpoznawali twarze bohaterów ery _Galacticos_. Niestety charakterem bliżej im było do Gutiego niż Raúla.

Ten oparty o ścianę przy drzwiach jego gabinetu wyglądał jak niemal wierna kopia chimerycznego piłkarza sprzed dekady. Długie włosy podtrzymywane cienką opaską, pięciodniowy zarost, tatuaże wypełzające spod treningowej koszulki i nogawek krótkich spodenek. Ta sama niewyczerpana energia i ten sam brak pokory.

- Finnigan, dawno się nie plątałeś po tej części budynku – zauważył Severus otwierając drzwi kartą.

- Jesteś pan dupkiem.

Mógł nowy sezon uważać za otwarty. Drugi kapitan i tak wykazał się nadzwyczajną, jak na niego, cierpliwością. W poprzednim roku wydarł się na Severusa na korytarzu, w obecności połowy drużyny, zaraz po drugiej kolejce w lidze.

Finnigan skrzywił się, jakby samo wejście do gabinetu Snape'a przyprawiało go o mdłości.

- Myślisz pan, że damy się tak obsmarowywać? – podniósł nieco głos – Widziałem pana konferencję po meczu z Sevillą. Drużyna nie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie.

- Jaka drużyna? Bo ja w sobotę na Estadio Pizjuán nie widziałem Realu Madryt.

- Może jakbyś pan pozwolił nam się lepiej ustawić, to by nie było tego całego szumu.

Że też gówniarz ma nerw go pouczać.

- Może jakbyś nie gapił się na trawę pod butami, to byś zauważył Trochowskiego biegnącego do waszej bramki? – zasugerował Severus.

Obrońca zagotował się.

- Pan w ogóle nie rozumiesz tego klubu! Jestem tu już siedem lat, więc chyba wiem lepiej. Inni trenerzy przynajmniej nas szanowali! Żaden nie leciał do pismaków by na nas donosić!

- Donosić?! Powiedziałem tylko to, co widzieli wszyscy kibice.

- W Marce napisali, że tak naprawdę masz pan nas gdzieś i urwiesz się stąd, jak tylko Sir Dumbledore przejdzie na emeryturę.

Kilka odpowiedzi na raz cisnęło mu się na usta. Że też ten przekonany o swojej wielkości idiota potrafił czytać.

- Ale wiesz pan, co? Myślę, że tam pana nie zechcą. W Manchesterze nie potrzebują gościa, który uważa się za ważniejszego od klubu. My też pana nie potrzebujemy! – zawołał piłkarz.

- Sami wygracie _La Decimę_?

- Bez pańskiej łaski!

Severus przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka, ale nie zamierzał usiąść. Dałby tylko Finniganowi możliwość do patrzenia na niego z góry.

- Czepiasz się pan Charlie'go, a ostatnio nawet Draco, choć nic oni panu nie zrobili. A to, co pan wyprawiasz z Blaise'm – wyrzucił mu obrońca "Królewskich" - Powinien podać za to pana do sądu. To zwykłe znęcanie się.

- Zarabia dziewięć milionów euro rocznie, a plączą mu się nogi. Mógłby się trochę postarać. Kto się u mnie nie stara, ląduje na ławce, Finnigan. Reguły są bardzo proste.

Chłopak zacisnął pięści i patrzył na niego wściekle, zapewne szukając w głowie kolejnych argumentów.

Severus rozluźnił się i usiadł w wysiedzianym biurowym fotelu.

- Skończyłeś już? Bo chcę jeszcze się skupić na naszym jutrzejszym meczu.

- Jak pan myśli? Jakie mamy w tym roku szanse?

Westchnął i potarł nasadę nosa. Drugi kapitan drużyny był jak zapałka. W dwie minuty wywrzeszczał wszystko, co mu aktualnie leżało na wątrobie i skupił się na najbliższej przyszłości.

- Jeśli będziecie stać na murawie, jak w sobotę, to nie liczcie nawet na wyjście z grupy – powiedział szczerze Snape.

Finnigan pokiwał głową i zaszurał butami cofając się do wyjścia.

* * *

AN: Konferencja prasowa Severusa z pierwszej części rozdziału wzorowana jest na jednej z wrześniowych konferencji byłego trenera Realu. Wyniki meczów też są prawdziwe. Reszta to wytwór mojej wyobraźni.


	11. Chapter 11

Liga Mistrzów: Real Madryt – 3 : 2 – Manchester City

* * *

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś pofatygował się i stworzył słownik pojęć i zwrotów niezbędnych nowemu piłkarzowi „Królewskich", Harry byłby bardzo wdzięczny. Ułatwiłoby mu to adaptację do nowych warunków i pozwoliło uniknąć kilku przykrych sytuacji.

Pracownicy zajmujący się organizacją meczów nie słyszeli o takim słowie jak alokacja. Owszem, dbali o zakwaterowanie w hotelach i dojazdy na mecze. Koordynowali wizyty znanych osobistości z akcjami promocyjnymi. Chuchali na najmniejszy siniak swoich podopiecznych i cierpliwie rozmasowywali każdy skurcz. Jednak kiedy Neville zwrócił się do Dołochowa o pomoc w znalezieniu mieszkania w Madrycie, otrzymał pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie i radę, że skoro dostali już część wynagrodzenia, to powinni o resztę zadbać sami.

Skeeter była taka sama. Harry któregoś wieczora wykłócał się z nią przez godzinę by na koniec usłyszeć, że z takimi zarobkami to może sobie poszukać agenta od nieruchomości.

Obaj od prawie miesiąca mieszkali w hotelu. Stać ich było na to, ale Harry'ego nie zachwycał fakt, że obcy ludzie codziennie sprzątają jego pokój. Nie lubił tego stanu zawieszenia pomiędzy Bremą a Madrytem, pomiędzy tym, co umiał, a czego jeszcze się musiał nauczyć. Jego życie i kariera zmieniły się drastycznie od pierwszego telefonu Toma Marvolo. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu miał w perspektywie przeniesienie do znacznie gorszej drużyny, bo władze Werderu nie chciały u siebie kogoś takiego jak on. Teraz wysłuchiwał ostatnich wskazówek trenera przed opuszczeniem szatni.

Snape nie był tak szalony, by zmuszać zawodników do używania miejscowego języka także podczas meczów.

- To mistrz Anglii. Mają niezłą obronę, ale jeszcze nikt nie wymyślił takiego muru, którego nie można zburzyć. Gramy ofensywnie. Starajcie się przechwytywać ich ataki jeszcze w środku boiska.

- Damy radę, panowie – zawołał Charlie – Vamos, Real Madrid!

Podchodził do każdego z wyjściowej jedenastki, klepał po plecach, czasem zagadnął. Przy Draco Malfoyu zatrzymał się z uniesioną ręką nie do końca wiedząc, co zrobić.

Charlie zachęcał innych do rozmów, dzielenia się uwagami i problemami, by nie powstała w szatni przykra atmosfera. Jednak o sobie mówił coraz mniej.

- Nie potrzebuję twojego wsparcia, by dawać z siebie wszystko – powiedział blondyn, posyłając mu cierpki uśmiech.

Finnigan zakręcił się wokół Milesa Bletchleya. Dzieciak miał właśnie rozegrać swój pierwszy mecz w Lidze Mistrzów. Snape jego też rzucał na głęboką wodę. Żadnej Osasuny, Majorki czy innego Valladolidu. Pierwsze kroki na murawie Santiago Bernabeu w tym sezonie i od razu przeciwko mistrzom Anglii.

- Będzie dobrze, młody. Nie jesteś sam.

- Wiem.

- Masz jeszcze Dean'a do pomocy. Oni mają mistrza, ale my też.

Miles pokiwał głową. Na tle pozostałych był prawdziwą oazą spokoju i tylko spojrzenie ciemnych oczu zdradzało jego tremę.

Seamus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Poza tym, gdyby Mister nie wierzył w ciebie, to by ciebie nie wystawiał – powiedział głośno, tak, by jego słowa dotarły do Snape'a.

Na koniec dał spokojnemu Belgowi klapsa i pierwszy wymknął się zająć miejscówkę na ławce rezerwowych.

Harry popatrzył pytająco na stojącego najbliżej Zacha Smitha.

- A on, to co?

Napastnik wzruszył ramionami i postukał palcem wskazującym w skroń.

- Jakbyś ty był lepszy – rzucił mu Ritchie Coote.

- Ja umiem założyć kamizelkę na ćwiczeniach.

Ritchie trzepnął go lekko w ramię, w ogóle nie obrażony.

- Ja mam tę samą fryzurę od pięciu lat.

- Potter.

Harry gwałtownie obrócił się słysząc głos trenera. Podszedł bliżej.

Snape na ten wieczór porzucił watowaną kamizelkę i ciemny dresik. W eleganckim, szytym na miarę garniturze, włoskich butach i z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu wyglądał niemal dokładnie tak, jak na migawkach z poprzedniego sezonu, kiedy Real wydarł Barcelonie ligę, a Hermiona Granger-Pereira porzuciła swój klub.

Harry już słyszał pogłoski powtarzane przez madrycką prasę, że kobieta nie umiała pogodzić się z porażką, że klub ją przerósł i że zwyczajnie nie wytrzymała presji narzuconej przez nowego trenera Realu. Tom Marvolo po to sprowadził Snape'a do Madrytu, by rzucił na kolana dumną Barcelonę i upokorzył jej Entrenadorę.

- Potter, ten mecz będzie oparty głównie na sile. Tego ci brakuje. Urodziłeś się cherlakiem i, jeśli nic nie zmienisz, to cherlakiem pozostaniesz – Harry przybrał neutralną minę wysłuchując słów krytyki.

Snape i tak wyrażał się łagodniej niż na treningach. Na koniec rozgrzewki potrafił ledwie trzymającego się na nogach Harry'ego zabrać na bok i z najczystszym północnoniemieckim akcentem wyjaśnić mu, że ten jest za słaby, za chudy, a siłownię to widział pewnie tylko w szkole na obrazkach.

- Nie wytrzymasz dziś dziewięćdziesięciu minut.

- Przecież i tak jestem rezerwowym – rzucił Harry.

Snape'owi drgnęła powieka. Nie lubił, gdy mu przerywano.

- Nie wytrzymasz dziewięćdziesięciu minut – powtórzył – dlatego wyślę ciebie na ostatni kwadrans. I masz z tego zrobić użytek.

- Postaram się – zapewnił go Harry.

Trener skrzywił się.

- Tu nie ma miejsca na „staranie się".

Tom Marvolo nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi i tę wadę zaszczepił obecnemu klubowi. W Realu trzeba było mieć formę na teraz. Liczył się najbliższy mecz i ostatni wynik. Talenty ze szkółki sprzedawał za pół ceny po całej Europie lub wypożyczał każdemu, kto zechciał przygarnąć niechcianego _canterano_. Szastał pieniędzmi, sprowadzając gwiazdy, bo chciał mieć jakość na już, nie na jutro.

- Dam z siebie wszystko, Mister – powiedział głośno Harry.

Snape odprawił go ruchem ręki.

Dzieci na murawie potrząsały wielkimi płachtami z emblematami obu klubów. Trybuny były upstrzone białymi koszulkami noszonymi przez kibiców. Niektórzy przywieźli flagi ze swoich krajów. Irak, Maroko, Turcja, cały Bliski Wschód. Z południowej części stadionu grzmiały bębny. Ultrasi wstali, gdy grano hymn Ligi Mistrzów, zupełnie jakby ogłoszono święto narodowe.

Potter zamierzał dyskretnie wtulić się w miękki fotel w drugim rzędzie ławki rezerwowych i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Seamus Finnigan siedział sam. Trzy miejsca po jego lewej i prawej stronie pozostały puste. Dopiero bliżej szatni przycupnął Montague. Harry wahał się ułamek sekundy. Przeprosił Grahama. Seamus uchwycił jego spojrzenie i potrząsnął głową, mówiąc coś, prawdopodobnie po hiszpańsku. Ostatnie takty podniosłej melodii zagłuszały nawet okrzyki kibiców.

- _No hablas Español_ – powiedział przekornie Harry i usiadł obok drugiego kapitana.

- _Cabeza hueca_.

- Akurat to znam.

Sędzia odgwizdał początek meczu.

- _Joder…_ - westchnął Seamus.

Przeczesał ręką rozpuszczone włosy. Miał nie grać tego wieczora. Wylądowałby pewnie na trybunach obok Zabiniego i Daviesa gdyby nie obawa, że któryś z biegających po murawie obrońców może nabawić się kontuzji.

- To też znam – pochwalił się Harry.

- Nie powinieneś siadać teraz obok mnie.

- Gadasz jak mój stary.

Finnigan roześmiał się.

- Też ci zwraca uwagę, żebyś nie robił głupstw?

- Od kiedy skończyłem 16 lat – przyznał Harry nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Szczegóły te wiązały się ściśle z letnim obozem treningowym, chłopakiem o kręconych, jasnych włosach i motylkami w brzuchu. Historia ta nie zakończyła się dobrze.

- Człowieku… w tej chwili połowa kamer na tym stadionie jest skierowana na mnie. Naprawdę dalej chcesz tu siedzieć?

Racja. Snape posadził na ławce rezerwowych drugiego kapitana Realu, określanego przez wielu ekspertów jako najlepszy obrońca na świecie. Zamiast niego w meczu z trudnym przeciwnikiem postawił na żółtodzioba z Belgii, którego nikt nie widział poza boiskami treningowymi Valdebebas.

Harry poczerwieniał po czubki uszu.

- Jeszcze gorzej by to wyglądało, gdybym cię teraz zostawił – zauważył przytomnie – „Nowy nabytek _Los Blancos_ nie wspiera swojego kapitana w chwili potrzeby".

- Napisane przez nieocenioną Sybillę Trelawney, cytowane przez setki gazet w kraju i za granicą – dorzucił Finnigan i skierował wzrok przed siebie.

Tak naprawdę to nie Charlie dyrygował grą na boisku. Theodore cofał się, kiedy zachodziła potrzeba, ustawiał obrońców i mobilizował kolegów z drugiej linii. W ataku popisywał się Draco. Trener City zastosował wąską formację, co pozwoliło gospodarzom dosłownie rozwinąć skrzydła. Ernie kilka razy na prawej stronie głupio stracił piłkę, ale większość ataków przechodziła lewą stroną. Tam Draco, przy aktywnym wsparciu Lee Jordana, wprawiał w popłoch obrońców The Citizens.

Młodziutki, jasnowłosy bramkarz gości stanął jednak na wysokości zadania i ani razu w pierwszej połowie nie musiał wyciągać piłki z siatki.

W przerwie Snape próbował zmobilizować Zacha Smitha do częstszego oddawania strzałów na bramkę. Charlie gratulował obrońcom udanych interwencji, a Seamus znów przylepił się do Milesa.

- Widzisz, młody? Dobrze jest. Jeśli jutro rano nie spotkasz na progu Pansy Parkinson, możesz zacząć świętować.

Harry chciał podejść do Neville'a, ale dostęp odcięło mu kilku sanitariuszy i drugi asystent. Jego przyjaciel wciąż odczuwał ból w łydce. Nie było to jednak nic na tyle poważnego, żeby zejść z boiska.

Zrezygnowany skupił wzrok na Theo, który wymieniał cicho jakieś uwagi z Cornerem i niezbyt dyskretnie wskazywał na Charlie'go. Obok nich Lee Jordan podskakiwał, robił przysiady i przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Draco był równie nabuzowany i tłumaczył coś Ernie'mu starając się zarazić go swoją energią.

Snape pierwszy opuścił szatnię. Harry znów usiadł przy Seamusie. Odetchnął głębiej chłodnym wieczornym powietrzem. Nie wszystko układało się dziś po ich myśli, jednak nie mogli narzekać.

Draco i Lee ładnie zabrali się za rozgrywanie piłki, którą następnie sprytnie przerzucili na prawe skrzydło do Ernie'go. MacMillan trafił w słupek i w geście frustracji wzniósł ręce do nieba, a goście rozpędzili się z niebezpieczną akcją. Miles na szczęście ustawił się bardzo dobrze i nie dał pomocnikowi Manchesteru City szansy na oddanie czystego strzału.

- Świetny gościu – zauważył wesoło Finnigan – Szkoda, że taki mało rozrywkowy.

- Nie każdemu się chce zaliczyć wszystkie imprezy w mieście w jedną noc – powiedział siedzący za Harry'm Justin.

- _¡Hijo de puta! _– Seamus nagle zerwał się z fotela i zaczął wymachiwać rękami.

Przy linii bocznej boiska Snape wykonywał dokładnie takie same gesty. Trenera wzburzył faul kolejnego byłego wychowanka Realu na Neville'u. Przyjaciel Harry'ego upadł i chwycił się za łydkę. Koledzy z drużyny otoczyli go zaniepokojeni. Draco pomógł mu wstać, a sam Neville dał znak, że może grać dalej. Lee Jordan popatrzył z nadzieją na sędziego, ale nie musiał z nim dyskutować. Dawny _canterano_ otrzymał żółtą kartkę.

Kara ta wybiła gości z rytmu. Krócej utrzymywali się przy piłce, a ich akcje ofensywne kończyły się strzałami w niebo i trybuny.

- Potter – Dołochow odwrócił się do tyłu – Leć się porozciągać. Zaraz wchodzisz.

Harry zaskoczony wstał z miejsca i odgarnął opadające na twarz włosy. Snape wpuszczał go dziesięć minut wcześniej, niż zapowiedział.

- Łap!

Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę po lecący w jego kierunku przedmiot. Kiedy rozłożył zaciśnięte palce, okazało się, że trzyma w nich opaskę Finnigana. Wąską, białą i z wyraźnym, czarnym napisem „Seamus 4". Potrząsnął głową. Seamus uniósł brwi, ale bezczelny uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

- Daj znać naszym sponsorom, że chcesz taką z własnym imieniem.

Harry chciał coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, ale surowe spojrzenie Dołochowa ostudziło jego nastrój. Truchtając przy bocznej linii boiska mógł z bliska podziwiać wymianę podań między Draco i Lee Jordanem. Konstruowali nową, groźną akcję, Lee uderzył mocno, ładnie i ponad bramką.

Zmienił Ritchie'go Coote w spokojniejszym momencie. Nie zdążył nawet dotknąć piłki, kiedy przeciwnicy znaleźli lukę w ich obronie. Zanim przebrzmiały oklaski grupy kibiców City cieszących się z prowadzenia, Snape ponaglił _Los Blancos_ do ataku.

Te wszystkie poranki, które Draco Malfoy spędzał biegając w Valdebebas, przynosiły wspaniałe efekty. Niestrudzenie, kolejny już raz ruszył z ciemnoskórym kolegą lewą flanką, a na koniec pozostawił mu wykonanie ostatniego ruchu. Podkręcona przez Jordana piłka wylądowała za plecami blondwłosego bramkarza gości.

Harry postarał się zignorować nagłe ożywienie na trybunach. Widywał już bardziej rozentuzjazmowane tłumy grając w Niemczech. Po kilku minutach i kolejnym golu dla gości radosne okrzyki zostały zastąpione gwizdami. To właśnie odróżniało madridistas od kibiców innych drużyn. Krytykowali głośno każdy błąd swoich piłkarzy, brak zaangażowania i woli walki. Nie wybaczali, nie zapominali i niezwykle trudno było zaskarbić sobie ich sympatię.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Dołączył do niego Terry, który wybiegł w miejsce Zacha Smith'a. Starał się traktować obu napastników tak samo, jednak to właśnie z Terry'm miał lepszy kontakt na murawie. Zach był tu prawie wychowankiem. Znał każdy kąt ośrodka treningowego i prawdopodobnie każdą ulicę w Madrycie, jednak nie zaskarbił sobie nigdy sympatii Toma Marvolo. Brak poparcia ze strony prezesa i niepewny status w drużynie zaczęły w tym roku odbijać się na jego grze.

Zachary Smith nie czuł się szczęśliwy w Madrycie.

Harry przyjrzał się ustawieniu obrońców zespołu z Anglii. Przynajmniej jeden zawsze krył Draco, a drugi musiał rozciągnąć grę pomiędzy środek i prawą część boiska. Gdyby nie cofający się defensywni pomocnicy, Terry miałby więcej miejsca. Trzeba było mu to miejsce zrobić. Zasygnalizował podanie do Ernie'go i wskazał, by ten podał dalej do Terry'ego. Obrońcy rzucili się na napastnika, ale Boot sprytnie kopnął piłkę do tyłu prosto pod nogi Harry'ego i pobiegł do przodu uważając, by nie znaleźć się na spalonym.

- Harry!

Posłusznie oddał piłkę Jordanowi. Lee w lot zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Długie podanie, taneczny obrót Terry'ego Boota i mieli remis.

Harry przez kilka sekund nie widział i nie słyszał nic. W objęciach Erniego i Terry'ego, z dłońmi Draco Malfoya na głowie, Neville'a na brzuchu i Theo Notta na tyłku jego mózg po prostu się wyłączył.

-… Ja pierdzielę! Świetnie to wykombinowałeś, Harry! – Lee darł mu się do lewego ucha.

- Dalej! – Draco pierwszy odłączył się od grupy i zaczął ponaglać kolegów – Jeszcze mamy trochę czasu! Jeszcze zdążymy!

Jego nie zadowalał remis. Stojących przy linii bocznej obu trenerów także. Goście otworzyli swoją formację skupiając się na rozwinięciu ataku.

Snape nauczył ich, że to, co wydaje się być zagrożeniem, może stać się również szansą. Dlatego Harry został na połowie przeciwnika, ufając, że Theo i Neville pomogą Dean'owi i Milesowi w obronie. Dlatego Draco zatrzymał się na środku boiska ignorując zegar podwieszony pod koroną stadionu, wybijający dziewięćdziesiątą minutę meczu. Udało się im wyłuskać piłkę. Lee podał do Theo.

Ich niezawodny _regista_ wykonał gest zachęcający Harry'ego, Terry'ego i Ernie'go do zbliżenia się do bramki rywali.

- Chłopaki! – Harry zrozumiał, że należy się spodziewać długiego podania, ale nie do nich.

Oni musieli odwrócić uwagę obrońców i bramkarza. Piłka wylądowała przy nodze wyczekującego Dracona.

Została im może minuta, może trzydzieści sekund z doliczonego przez sędziego czasu. Już nie patrzyli na zegar. W tym momencie wzrok wszystkich obecnych na stadionie ludzi skupił się na jednej osobie.

Draco w pełnym biegu ominął dającego mu się we znaki przez cały mecz obrońcę The Citizens. Zaskoczył młodego bramkarza i bardzo mocnym kopnięciem posłał piłkę w róg bramki.

Z rozpędu padł na kolana i krzyknął z całych sił. Lee rzucił się na niego pierwszy, potem Theo, Terry i pozostali. Gdzieś tam w tle sędzia odgwizdywał koniec meczu, a pierwsi kibice wstawali z krzeseł. Błyskały flesze aparatów, a komentatorzy sportowi zdzierali gardła na swoich stanowiskach. Severus Snape wbiegł na murawę i również padł na kolana długim ślizgiem, niszcząc kosztujący kilka tysięcy euro garnitur. Się śmiał, się cieszył, a w oczach miał łzy.

Tego wieczora nie tylko Draco Malfoy był panem wszechświata.

* * *

AN: Obiecuję, że w następnym rozdziale się zmobilizuję i przedstawię wreszcie światu synka Draco Malfoya.

Chyba jestem jedną z nielicznych dziewczyn na świecie, które opis wydarzenia sportowego przedkładają nad opis romantycznej sceny, ech...


	12. Chapter 12

Rayo Vallecano – 0 : 2 – Real Madryt

* * *

Wiatr rozwiał grzywkę Danielle, gdy przed nią wychodziła z samolotu. W oddali rozłożył się terminal T2 i T3 Barajas, równie szary o tej porze dnia, co przycupnięte w rzędzie odrzutowce. Z tej strony nie widziały samego miasta, ale pewnie było wciąż wyprane z kolorów. W Madrycie słońce wschodziło późno. Miały jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę.

Narcyza ostrożnie zeszła po schodach, przyciskając do piersi niewielkie zawiniątko. Dziecko zakwiliło zestresowane podróżą, ale tylko tak mogli najszybciej tu się dostać. Podróż samochodem czy pociągiem nie wchodziła w rachubę. Zanim by zobaczyły przedmieścia Madrytu, zdjęcia chłopca gościłyby już na pierwszych stronach większości gazet. Przyzwyczaiła się do popularności najstarszego syna już lata temu.

Wydawało się jej czasem, że przez całe życie musiała przyzwyczaić się do zbyt wielu rzeczy.

- Popatrz, mamo – powiedziała głośno Danielle – co słońce robi z ludźmi.

Narcyza nie musiała szukać go wzrokiem. Jasne włosy Draco stanowiły jedyną plamę koloru w hiszpańskim przedświcie. Zatrzymał się nieco dalej od wynajętego odrzutowca, zaraz obok szarego nie wyróżniającego się niczym samochodu. Miał na sobie ciemnozieloną bluzę z kapturem i wytarte jeansy – ulubiony strój jeszcze z czasów, gdy jako dzieciak wymykał się z ciasnego mieszkania by pograć z kolegami w piłkę. Uciekł na ulicę już pierwszego dnia po przeprowadzce. Nie zatrzymały go ani jej prośby, ani twarda ręka ojca, ani nawet burza przechodząca nad Marsylią. Zastanawiała się, ile w ciągłym dążeniu do celu było ucieczki od dna, a ile potrzeby udowodnienia całemu światu, że jest najlepszy. Z wiekiem uspokoił się, a może to Madryt nauczył go trzymać nerwy i uczucia na wodzy. W Anglii był bardziej wybuchowy, niecierpliwy, ekspresyjny. Po przenosinach do Hiszpanii dojrzał, być może nawet do tego, by samemu zostać ojcem.

Nie wyszedł im na spotkanie. Nie zdradził się żadnym ruchem, że czeka na nie, że wynajął samolot za kilkadziesiąt tysięcy euro, a jedno z jego kont bankowych uszczuplało w ciągu dwóch tygodni o okrągły milion. Że w ogóle mu na czymkolwiek zależy.

Razem z nim stał potężny, brodaty mężczyzna, zapewne jeden z kierowców opłacanych przez klub. Danielle nie wytrzymała długo. Podbiegła do nich i puściła uchwyt toczącej się za nią walizki.

- Draco! – rozłożyła ramiona i wpadła z impetem na brata – Tyle czasu cię nie widziałam! Za rzadko do mnie dzwonisz.

- Ostatnio miałem dużo spraw na głowie – objął ją jedną ręką i podniósł wzrok na Narcyzę – Jak zniósł podróż?

- Raczej dobrze – powiedziała – Wydaje się, że będzie spokojnym dzieckiem.

Danielle odstawiona na bok uśmiechnęła się do kierowcy, by pomógł jej wstawić walizkę do bagażnika.

Przez twarz Draco przemknął cień. W jego oczach odbijało się uczucie, którego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej i w związku z tym nie umiała go nazwać. Wyciągnął ręce.

- Daj mi go.

Żadnego pytania w stylu: „Czy mogę go potrzymać?", „Co mam zrobić?". Mówił jak rodzic, który zgodził się, by ktoś obcy wziął na chwilę jego dziecko i teraz chciał je z powrotem.

Oddała mu zawiniątko. Draco przytulił natychmiast noworodka, chroniąc go przed podmuchami wiatru. Odgarnął opadający na twarz dziecka rąbek koca.

Narcyza znieruchomiała na ułamek sekundy wypatrując reakcji syna. Chłopczyk miał ciemnobrązowe, kręcące się włosy i skórę koloru kawy z mlekiem. Nie wyglądał jak Malfoy. Nikt nie uwierzy, że mógłby być potomkiem Draco.

Blondyn jednak uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pogłaskał główkę chłopca. Mały otworzył oczy, a Draco uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Storm – wtrąciła się Danielle, zaglądając bratu przez ramię.

- Słucham? – Draco ocknął się z transu i przypomniał, gdzie jest i z kim.

- No wiesz, on jest jak Halle Berry z X-Menów. Cera, za którą każda aktorka dałaby się pokroić i takie oczy – wyjaśniła rozmarzona – Storm.

- Danielle – Narcyza zganiła łagodnie młodszą latorośl.

- Cholibka, to pański, panie Malfoy? – zapytał wreszcie kierowca.

Rozmawiali po francusku, więc ich nie rozumiał. Draco szybko przeszedł na hiszpański.

- Tak, Hagridzie. To mój syn. Ma już tydzień.

Brodata twarz mężczyzny rozpromieniła się.

- Gratulacje! Oczy ma po ojcu.

- Dziękuję. Hagridzie, zawieź nas teraz do domu, okay?

- Oczywiście, panie Malfoy. Toż pan wszystkich dziś zaskoczy.

Draco ponownie uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na dziecko.

- Najbardziej zaskoczyłem sam siebie.

W samochodzie ponownie przeszli na francuski.

Danielle łamaną hiszpańszczyzną próbowała dogadać się z Hagridem, wypytać o miasto, dojazd na uniwersytet, najciekawsze miejsca i dobre restauracje z francuskim jedzeniem. Narcyza niezadowolona zerkała na córkę z tylnego siedzenia. Nie podobała się jej ta rozmowa. Danielle miała za sobą rok studiów na najlepszej paryskiej uczelni technicznej i tam powinna zostać, a nie snuć niepraktyczne plany na przyszłość. To, że Draco pracował w Madrycie, automatycznie przekreślało jakiekolwiek szanse na normalną egzystencję każdemu, kto nosił nazwisko Malfoyów.

- Jak ona wygląda? – zapytał cicho.

- Hmm?...

Narcyza odwróciła wzrok od misternego warkocza Danielle, który pomagała jej splatać podczas podróży samolotem. Przez dwie godziny czuła się znowu jak samotna matka próbująca jakoś wiązać koniec z końcem, odprowadzająca do szkoły pełne energii bliźnięta i usiłująca opanować huśtawkę nastrojów najstarszego syna stawiającego pierwsze kroki w szkółce miejscowej drużyny piłkarskiej. Paradoksalnie, były to najszczęśliwsze lata jej życia.

- Nereida. Jak wygląda?

- Jak ty – wyrwało się jej bezwiednie.

Widok Draco tulącego malutkie dziecko burzył jej wewnętrzną równowagę. Życie znów ją zaskoczyło.

- Mam jej zdjęcie – wyjęła telefon komórkowy i odszukała lekko rozmazaną fotografię dziewczyny w szpitalnym ubraniu.

Piękna platynowa blondynka o bardzo jasnej karnacji, niebieskich oczach i klasycznej północnoeuropejskiej urodzie. Mogłaby być siostrą Danielle. Mogła być córką jej męża, gdyby nie jej młody wiek.

Draco dopiero teraz wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zmieszanego. Nareszcie z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Narcyza nigdy nie widziała, by jej najstarszy syn w dorosłym życiu tak często się uśmiechał. Objął mocniej rozbudzone dziecko.

- Pora karmienia?

- Za godzinę – powiedziała – Podróż pewnie wybiła go z rytmu.

Pokiwał głową i skupił całą uwagę na rozweseleniu małego.

Danielle odwróciła się do nich, gdy wjeżdżali już pomiędzy białe zabudowania burżujskiej dzielnicy, zamieszkiwanej przez najlepiej zarabiających biznesmenów i hiszpańskie gwiazdy.

- Umieram z ciekawości już tydzień. Powiedz wreszcie, jak mu dasz na imię.

Draco podniósł na moment wzrok. Przytrzymał dłonią główkę dziecka.

- Lucjusz. Lucjusz Draco Malfoy.

Danielle przygryzła dolną wargę i odwróciła się przodem do kierunku jazdy. Narcyza zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę. Nie spodziewała się tego. Nie po Draco. Myślała, że już dawno pogrzebał duchy zmarłych i zapomniał o przeszłości. Pierwsze lata w Marsylii były koszmarem. Wcześniej, życie w położonym pod Paryżem pałacyku także nie wyglądało różowo. Nie powinien do tego wracać nadając dziecku, z którym związał swoją przyszłość, imię upadłego człowieka.

- Draco, to chyba nie jest…

Potrząsnął głową.

- Mamo, to ja wybieram imię dla mojego syna.

- Lucjusz…

- On będzie zupełnie inny. Nie popełnię błędów ojca. Jeśli ci się to nie podoba, Hagrid może was z Danielle odwieźć wieczorem na lotnisko.

- Nie zostawię ciebie samego z dzieckiem.

- Już wynająłem dla niego surogatkę. Może się nim zająć, kiedy gram i trenuję.

Narcyza zacisnęła dłoń na oparciu siedzenia.

- Obcy ludzie nie będą wychowywać mojego wnuka.

- Ja nie ruszam się z Madrytu – wtrąciła się Danielle.

- Masz studia – przypomniał jej surowo Draco.

Zawsze zachęcał młodsze rodzeństwo do nauki. Sam musiał rzucić szkołę by całkowicie poświęcić się treningom. Nie dało się pogodzić jednego z drugim i wciąż tego żałował.

- Poproszę o transfer do Madrytu.

- Nie zgadzam się.

- Jeśli to ciebie uspokoi, to przefarbuję włosy na czarno, żeby nie wyglądać jak Malfoyówna.

- Madryt to nie miejsce dla ciebie. Dziennikarze zaczną krążyć za tobą jak sępy. Zrobią wszystko, żeby mi dopiec. Co będzie, jak zechcesz się z kimś umówić na randkę?

- To się umówię.

- A jak wyjdziesz ze znajomymi do dyskoteki i za dużo wypijesz?

- To wynajmę taksówkę. Draco, chyba nie chcesz zostawić małego Luca na głowie mamy.

- Nie będzie wyłącznie na głowie mamy. Umiem opiekować się małymi dziećmi.

Danielle wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale udało się jej tylko dotknąć kolana brata. Uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

- Wiem, Draco. Wiem, że jesteś najlepszy.

X X X

Terry Boot siedział od dłuższego czasu na ławce z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Nie przebierał się, jak inni. Nie pozował Jack'owi Sloperowi do kolejnej porcji zdjęć, które miały się znaleźć po treningu na jego instagramie. Jack nie wydawał się zresztą obrażony. Wystarczyło mu upozowanie dwóch Niemców, z których wyższy jeszcze się nie przebrał, a niższy zdążył założyć jedynie spodenki i czerwienił się jak dojrzały pomidor. Nieznajomość hiszpańskiego grała na ich niekorzyść. Nie mogli się od niego opędzić, a w Valdebebas wciąż trwał zakaz posługiwania się innymi językami.

Michael podszedł do Charlie'go z niezadowoloną miną.

- Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak – powiedział.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – odparował szybko Weasley.

Nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad sznurowanych butów.

- Dobrze wiesz. Dlaczego wyrzuciłeś mnie ze swoich znajomych na fejsie?

- I tak masz to gdzieś. Aktualizujesz profil raz na miesiąc.

- I dlatego już się nie lubimy? – Michael podniósł nieznacznie głos zaskoczony słowami kapitana.

- Nie lubię twoich znajomych. Spamują mnie.

- Zawsze się znajdzie kilku takich. Jak kuzyni Seamusa napiszą, że twoja dziewczyna jest brzydka, to też go usuniesz?

Charlie milczał. Michael pokiwał głową.

- Pięknie. Tak myślałem.

Theodore Nott udawał, że jest zajęty wyłącznie sobą. Głośna muzyka z telefonu Deana Thomasa zagłuszała skutecznie większość wypowiadanych słów.

Finnigan coś planował. Gdy Theo wszedł do szatni, ich drugi kapitan był już przebrany i nucił pod nosem najnowszą piosenkę swojej obecnej dziewczyny. Zagadywał niektórych piłkarzy, starannie omijając kontyngent francusko-belgijski. Załapali się Lee Jordan i Ernie MacMillan, a także kilku pracowników – tych, co zajmowali się kontaktami z prasą i załatwiali zawodnikom wyjazdy na mecze. Do Theo nawet nie podszedł.

Drużyna miała na koncie jedno spektakularne zwycięstwo, jeden wygrany mecz z Dumą Katalonii i kilka nieprzyjemnych porażek w lidze. Czyżby szykował się pucz? Co poniektórym woda sodowa uderzała do głowy. Seamus nie krył się ze swoim zachowaniem. Zresztą, nigdy nie należał do subtelnych facetów. Jeśli coś się mu nie podobało, oznajmiał to od razu najbliższemu otoczeniu.

Theo wolał się do tego nie mieszać. Za Tottenham oddałby życie, ale Real Madryt powinien się zadowolić tymi pięcioma latami zapisanymi w kontrakcie. Nic ponad to. Tylko Snape'a mu było żal. Trener miał odpowiedni charakter, by ogarnąć szatnię, ale wymagał zbyt wielu poświęceń zarówno od piłkarzy jak też od prezesa. Marvolo miał swoje zachcianki i swoją wizję tego klubu. Jeżeli jego wizja będzie kolidować z tą Snape'a, ten ostatni zostanie zmuszony do ustąpienia.

Michael Corner grawitował kilka minut w pobliżu. Próbował wraz z Zachem wyciągnąć coś od Terry'ego, ale ten uparcie milczał, albo wciąż był w szoku. W końcu przysiadł przy Theo.

- Nie czytałem jeszcze dzisiaj gazet. Co mu?

- Przespał się z 15-latką.

- Serio!

- Na zdjęciach wygląda, jakby była dwa razy starsza – poinformował go Theo – Oczywiście nie prosił jej o dowód osobisty. I oczywiście jej alfons to wykorzystał. Panna Esmeralda ma teraz swoje pięć minut, podobnie jak włoska prokuratura.

- Włoska?

- Miki – Theo nachylił się do niego i zniżył głos – Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie spędzaj urlopu nad Adriatykiem. Bądź patriotą i wybierz Ibizę.

- Wolę Lanzarote. Rodzina Luizy ma tam domek nad morzem. Marca jeszcze go nie namierzyła.

- Hej, Justin! – Theo przywołał drugiego przyjaciela – Co robisz dziś wieczorem?

- Teściowie do mnie przyjechali. A co?

Michael położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i popatrzył ze współczuciem.

- Ja lubię swoich teściów. Stary Katariny to dobry gościu. Przynajmniej nie narzeka, że jego księżniczka poleciała na futbolistę.

Michael zacisnął szczęki i cofnął rękę.

- Ja nie mam planów – powiedział szybko.

- To chodź ze mną na kolację – zaproponował Theo – Dawno nie byliśmy w tej baskijskiej knajpie w Chamartin.

Justin westchnął zazdrośnie.

- Teraz? – obejrzał się za siebie Michael – Nie chcę oglądać zębów Pansy Parkinson przyklejonej do frontowej szyby.

Theo uśmiechnął się.

- Parkinson będzie dziś czatować przed inną restauracją.

Przynajmniej tyle wywnioskował z rozmów Finnigana. Dwóch klubowych kolegów spędzających razem czas reporterzy mogą nie zauważyć. Czternastu piłkarzy i pracowników Realu jedzących razem kolację w ekskluzywnej restauracji na obrzeżach miasta będzie się bardziej rzucało w oczy.

Do szatni weszli Draco i Blaise. Dziś byli ostatni. Piłkarze tak przyzwyczaili się do porannych przebieżek ich najlepszego strzelca, że do tej pory nie zauważyli jego braku. Nikt nie widział, że komplet treningowych ubrań wyłożony przy jego szafce tego ranka pozostał nietknięty. Młodzi, siedzący bliżej wejścia, pierwsi przywitali się z nimi. Roger Davies patrzył na niego jak na święty obraz. Ciekawe, jak to jest, gdy chodzi się na treningi ze swoim idolem.

Theo skinął obu kolegom głową i śledził ich wzrokiem. Co też się stało, że Draco omal nie spóźnił się na trening?

Zabini szybko pozbył się prostych spodni i białej koszuli, natomiast Malfoy podszedł do Terry'ego Boota.

- Hej – przykucnął przed nim i położył mu ręce na kolanach.

Napastnik nareszcie podniósł głowę.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Malfoy neutralnym tonem – Za kilka lat będziesz miał przynajmniej o czym pisać w swojej autobiografii. Tu masz namiary na dobrego adwokata – wcisnął mu w dłonie wizytówkę – Pomógł mi kiedyś. Tobie też pomoże. Jak będziesz potrzebował tłumacza włoskiego, albo pomocy kogoś tam na miejscu, daj znać Blaise'owi. Poleci ci kogoś zaufanego.

- Dzięki… - wymamrotał zaskoczony Terry.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Draco ostatni raz uścisnął jego kolano i wstał.

- Koledzy! Chcę się czymś z wami podzielić – zawołał zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych piłkarzy.

Dean ściszył muzykę.

- Procentem praw do wizerunku? – zapytał głośno Zach Smith, wywołując tym falę śmiechu.

- Nie, Zach, zarabiasz całkiem przyzwoicie i nie będziesz potrzebował mojego wsparcia tak długo, jak długo nie będziesz grać w pokera.

Kolejna fala śmiechu przetoczyła się przez szatnię. Tylko młodzi Niemcy nie rozumieli żartu i nie wiedzieli o pociągu drugiego napastnika do kart.

Draco spoważniał.

- Mam syna. Urodził się tydzień temu i ma na imię Lucjusz.

- Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?! – Seamus pierwszy znalazł się przy Malfoyu, oczywiście z ramieniem udrapowanym na jego plecach – Człowieku, gratulacje!

- Masz zdjęcia? – Charlie nie był gorszy.

Draco wydobył z plecaka komórkę.

- Nie chciałem mówić o tym, dopóki nie sprowadziłem go do Madrytu.

- Bożesz ty mój! – dźwięk, który wydobył się z gardła Ernie'go nie brzmiał zbyt męsko – Normalnie jakie cudo!

Gdyby Theo nie spotkał się z podobną reakcją trzy lata temu po narodzinach córki, pewnie przewróciłby oczyma. Teraz jednak dołączył do tłumu kolegów gratulujących Malfoyowi.

Terence liczył coś na palcach.

- To było po meczu z Lyonem, zgadza się?

Draco skinął głową, wywołując na twarzy obrońcy nieco obleśny uśmiech.

- A mówiłeś, że chcesz odwiedzić mamusię.

- Zatrzymałem się po drodze – wzruszył ramionami – Nie planowałem tego. Stało się.

- Mogę zrobić zdjęcie?! – Jack Sloper machał dramatycznie najnowszym modelem amerykańskiego smartfona – Mogę wstawić na fejsa?!

- Draco powinien być pierwszy – zwrócił mu uwagę Blaise.

Umieszczenie wiadomości na profilu zajęło Francuzowi kilka sekund.

- Nie myślałem, że kręci cię czekolada – wtrącił się Terence – Pokazujesz się zwykle w towarzystwie latynosek.

- Znasz mnie. Wiesz, że lubię ładne cycki – odparował Draco – Ta miała bardzo ładne.

Wśród ogólnej radości tylko Harry Potter wyglądał na chorego. Dołączył do cieszących się kolegów i uścisnął rękę Malfoyowi, ale każdy ruch wykonywał mechanicznie, na autopilocie.

X X X

Dźwięki gitary dopływały stłumione z drugiego końca wypełnionego po brzegi pomieszczenia. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach różnych przypraw. Theo zrelaksowany czekał, aż jego przyjaciel skończy ostatnie danie. Kelner miał zaraz pojawić się z deserem.

- Jakim cudem udało ci się znaleźć miejsce przy oknie? – Michael rozkoszował się ostatnimi kęsami ryby.

- Przedstawiłem się – odpowiedział leniwie Theo.

- Ostatni raz byłem tu, kiedy twój brat rok temu przyleciał do Madrytu.

- Możesz wpadać tu częściej z Luizą. Ja i Beatriz jemy tu przynajmniej raz w miesiącu.

- Luiza nie może patrzeć na młode węgorze z jajecznicą – skrzywił się Michael.

- Powiedz jej, że to kiełki – poradził wesoło Theo.

Wiedział, że wybranka jego przyjaciela jest wegetarianką i bardzo dokładnie sprawdza, co ląduje na jej talerzu. Niejeden raz zaglądała do kuchni w renomowanej restauracji, by upewnić się, że jej jedzenie nie miało kontaktu z produktami mięsnymi. Na szczęście stół był jedynym, co dzieliło to małżeństwo.

Michael roześmiał się.

- A ty, co tak skromnie? Tylko zupa i merluza?

- Ile można jeść kalmary w sosie z dodatkiem naturalnego atramentu?

- Jesteś bardziej hipsterski od hipsterów.

- Poczekaj. Wypiję wino i zacznę śpiewać w twoim kabriolecie „Desafinado".

- Tak bardzo ci się spieszy na rozkładówkę Mundo Deportivo?

Theo potrząsnął głową.

- Nie dzisiaj – upił trochę wina – Dziś, mój przyjacielu, wszystkie obiektywy są wycelowane na _Casa Doli_, więc jesteśmy bezpieczni.

- Mamy się szykować na wielkie zmiany?

Przyniesiono im po kawałku lekkiej tarty z owocami. Podziękował kelnerowi za obsługę i zapatrzył się na biało-zielone ściany. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wrócił do rozmowy.

- Zależy, jakiego typu zmiany masz na myśli.

- Nie przedłużasz kontraktu…

- Nawet nie zamierzam do końca sezonu o tym rozmawiać. Asystenci Marvolo mogą do mnie wydzwaniać, ile dusza zapragnie. Zanim podejmę jakąkolwiek decyzję, muszę mieć pełny obraz sytuacji.

- Myślisz, że Wujek Tom jeszcze zimą wykopie Sev'a z powrotem do Anglii?

- Sev pewnie chciałby zostać. Po meczu z City nawet ja chcę tu zostać. Ale jestem realistą i wiem, że niektórzy z nim nie wytrzymają.

- Seamus? – zapytał ostrożnie Michael, nachylając się ku niemu ponad okrągłym stolikiem.

- Seamus wykrzyczy, co go boli i się uspokoi. Słyszałeś najnowsze plotki wypuszczane przez tego dziada, Slughorna?

Pokręcił głową. Oczywiście Michael unikał zaglądania do miejscowej prasy. W wolnych chwilach zaczytywał się w podsuwanych mu przez Theo książkach i marzył o osiedleniu się w kupionej dwa lata temu winnicy. Łączyły ich niechęć do kontaktów z mediami, tenis i zainteresowanie skandynawskimi kryminałami.

Theo powoli zaczynał uświadamiać sobie, że wpadł w niebezpieczną pętlę. Unikał rozgłosu, ale dokładnie czytał wszystkie piłkarskie plotki. Zwracał uwagę młodszym zawodnikom na to, co mogą poprawić. Czasami przyjeżdżał nieco wcześniej do Valdebebas by popatrzeć jak chłopaki z Juvenilu C kopią piłkę. Często słyszał, że jest idealnym materiałem na trenera, jednak, patrząc na Snape'a, miał wątpliwości, czy warto wybrać tę ścieżkę rozwoju.

- „Charlie Weasley jest takim piłkarzem, który uczyniłby Barcelonę idealną drużyną" – zacytował.

Michael skrzywił się i wypił resztkę wina ze swojej lampki.

- Boisz się, że Wujek Tom zatrudni grubego kelnera – oświadczył.

- Nie takie idiotyzmy się rodzą w głowach prezesów. Dlatego czekam.

- A… - zawiesił głos – Gdybym na przykład ja chciał się gdzieś przeprowadzić. Na trzy, może cztery lata. Dłużej niż do trzydziestych drugich urodzin nie chce mi się grać.

Theo też się czasem nie chciało, a był o dwa lata starszy od przyjaciela.

- Włochy – powiedział bez zastanowienia – Podobny klimat, cały czas gadają o futbolu. I mają świetne jedzenie.

- Rano mnie przed nimi ostrzegałeś – przypomniał mu wesoło Michael.

- Nie zdradzaj Luizy, a włos ci z głowy nie spadnie.

X X X

W niedzielę wieczorem dojechali autokarem na przedmieścia stolicy, zmobilizowani na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, gdy przeciwnik plątał się w ogonie tabeli. Stadion w Vallecas był pogrążony w ciemności.

O godzinie 21.00 okazało się, że ktoś poprzecinał kable od reflektorów.

O godzinie 22.00 wyszli z szatni na krótką rozgrzewkę. Nad nimi stygło madryckie niebo. Prowizoryczne oświetlenie wydłużało cienie piłkarzy, jak w tanim horrorze. Z zaciemnionych trybun dochodziły gwizdy i przyśpiewki.

W szatni Dean włączył cicho muzykę. Draco Malfoy pokazywał Grahamowi i Blaise'owi nowe zdjęcia syna. Seamus Finnigan zaczął opowiadać kawały, by rozruszać kolegów. Charlie wysyłał sms-y do dziewczyny, a Jack Sloper reorganizował zdjęcia na instagramie.

O 23.30 ponownie zajrzał do nich Snape.

- Jest oficjalna decyzja Związku Piłkarskiego. Mecz jutro o 19.45. Możecie się zbierać.

Zawodnicy zaczęli pakować porozrzucane drobiazgi i zdejmować granatowe, wyjazdowe stroje.

Harry Potter oparł się całym ciałem o chybotliwą, metalową szafkę.

- Czy tutaj jakiś mecz może być normalny? – jęknął cicho.

Pytanie było retoryczne. Chciał po prostu dać upust frustracji. Zadał je po niemiecku zapomniawszy o drobnym, ale istotnym szczególe.

- Potter, czy naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć na to odpowiedź? – zapytał go ponuro Snape.

Następnego dnia światła już działały.

* * *

AN: MargotX – musisz się uzbroić w cierpliwość. Jeśli moje opowiadanie można luźno powiązać z sezonem 2012/2013 Realu, to poważnego wątku romantycznego należy się spodziewać dopiero w okolicach pierwszego meczu z Galatasaray'em.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że umieszczam rozdział bez meczu w tle. Kiedy zabrałam się za pisanie, okazało się, że zajmie mi on około 5000 słów, więc musiałam go podzielić. Z góry przepraszam za mało obszerną scenkę "dla dorosłych" - nie umiem ich pisać.

* * *

Rzut oka na wypolerowane buty, powrót do lustra, poprawiony kołnierz śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Neville znów wszedł do salonu. Wybrał z malutkiego flakonika bukiet czerwonych róż.

- Myślisz, że jej się spodobają?

- Uhm…

Harry starał się ignorować przyjaciela. Wyglądał dziś przy nim jak menel z ulicy w powyciąganym, szarym podkoszulku i dresowych spodniach. Neville za to założył najnowsze jeansy i najbielszą koszulę, jaką miał w szafie. I stresował się jak szesnastolatek idący na pierwszą randkę z dziewczyną swoich marzeń.

- Chyba mi sterczą włosy z tyłu. Harry, sterczą mi włosy?

Potter niechętnie przerwał grę na konsoli. Zapisał wynik i przełączył telewizor na kanał muzyczny. Popatrzył przeciągle na poprawiającego fryzurę kolegę. Pytanie miałoby minimalny sens, gdyby Neville miał włosy dłuższe niż członek oddziału amerykańskich marines.

- To tylko Hannah, nie Jennifer Lopez.

- Będzie pierwszy raz w Madrycie – powiedział Neville i zawrócił do łazienki.

Harry bawił się przez chwilę pilotem, aż w końcu znalazł kanał sportowy. Prowadzący, senior Slughorn, żywo dyskutował o czymś z gośćmi, co jakiś czas przerywając ich wypowiedzi urywkami wywiadu z Charlie'm Weasleyem. Wszystko w przyprawiającym o ból głowy tempie i po hiszpańsku. Gdy doszli do porównania statystyk Realu i Barçy w pierwszych meczach sezonu, Neville wyszedł z łazienki.

- Oby nie było korków na mieście. Hagrid powiedział, że dowiezie mnie na czas, ale co, jeśli będą korki? Albo jak zastrajkuje obsługa lotniska? Chyba ostatnio znów grozili strajkiem…

Potter skupił całą uwagę na ekranie telewizora i zignorował wypełniony zmartwieniami monolog.

Cholera, każdy kogoś miał. Każdy jakoś sobie układał życie. Charlie ze swoją Tracey, Neville z Hannah, Theodore ze swoją idealnie piękną żoną i idealnie wychowanymi dziećmi. Zach i Terry nie znaleźli jeszcze swoich drugich połówek, ale Terry pewnie miał dosyć kobiet na jakiś czas, a Zach był szczęśliwy skacząc z kwiatka na kwiatek. Teraz okazało się, że nawet Draco Malfoy ma dziecko, i pewnie dziewczynę ukrytą we Francji przed wścibskimi dziennikarzami.

Dlaczego on musiał mieć wszystko? Nie wiedział nawet, że jednym słowem zniszczył marzenia Harry'ego i nigdy się o tym nie dowie.

Do tej pory miał wątłą nadzieję. Łudził się, że kiedyś, za rok albo dwa, Draco Malfoy spojrzy na niego jak na kogoś więcej niż kolegę z drużyny. Ci przychodzili i odchodzili w kolejnych okienkach transferowych. Harry nie chciał odchodzić, przynajmniej dopóki jasnowłosy piłkarz mieszkał w Madrycie.

- Nie oglądaj tego – Neville przechwycił nieopatrznie porzuconego na stoliku pilota i wyłączył telewizor.

- Będę robić, co mi się podoba.

- Przestań się dołować. Draco ma syna, to było do przewidzenia – powiedział spokojnie – To była tylko kwestia czasu. Ilu chłopaków pod trzydziestkę nie ma dzieci?

- Charlie nie ma – rzucił Harry defensywnym tonem.

- Wyobrażasz sobie coś, czego nigdy by nie było.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co sobie wyobrażam? – zjeżył się – Ty masz Hannah, babcię i miejsce w pierwszym składzie. Nic więcej ci nie potrzeba.

- Za to ty chcesz nie wiadomo czego. Pogódź się z tym, że Draco jest hetero i poszukaj innego faceta…

- Jestem piłkarzem, Neville! – Harry wstał z sofy i dał upust zbierającej się od kilku dni wściekłości – Jestem zawodnikiem pieprzonego Realu Madryt! Może ty, gapiąc się na smsy od swojej modelki tego nie widzisz, ale co dzień rano wychodząc z hotelu rozdaję przynajmniej tuzin autografów. Kiedy idę ulicą, ludzie robią mi zdjęcia telefonami, a za każdym razem, gdy wychodzimy od seniory Minervy, po drugiej stronie placu czeka jakiś profesjonalny fotograf. A nie jestem nawet w połowie tak popularny, jak chłopaki, którzy mieszkają tu od kilku lat! Myślisz, że mogę iść do pierwszego lepszego baru i poderwać sobie kogoś? Myślisz, że mogę ot tak sobie zacząć flirtować z nowym masażystą, bo mi się podoba jego tyłek?!

Neville zamrugał zakłopotany. Harry cofnął się trochę.

- Pamiętasz, jaka afera wybuchła, kiedy Philipp publicznie stwierdził, że piłkarze homoseksualiści nie powinni się ujawniać? Miał przechlapane prze kilka tygodni. Wszyscy mieliśmy, jak prasa zaczęła węszyć wokół reprezentacji. A byliśmy wtedy w Niemczech, nie w Hiszpanii – umilkł na moment.

Zrobiło mu się głupio, że tak naskoczył na przyjaciela, ale ciągłe obserwowanie jego udanego związku grało mu na nerwach.

- Wymyślasz bzdury. A teraz zabieraj kwiatki i oddawaj pilota.

- Oby ci przeszły fochy, jak wrócę z Hannah – ostrzegł go w progu Neville.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał dźwięk zamykających się drzwi. Opadł na sofę i włączył z powrotem program Slughorna. Właśnie trwała przerwa i leciała reklama zbliżającego się październikowego El Clasico. Ktoś wpadł na pomysł, by stworzyć planszę z Anthony'm Goldsteinem wpatrującym się w postać, której twarz zrobiono z koszulki Realu. Trzy granatowe paski z rękawa służyły jako brwi, na czole herb. Inna plansza przedstawiała Seamusa Finnigana z absolutnie poważną miną lustrującego twarz ukręconą z koszulki Barçy – granatową z purpurowymi cieniami i żółtymi ślepiami.

Wolał oglądać powtórki porażek drużyny niż myśleć o Draco Malfoyu. Niestety blondyn zagnieździł się w jego myślach jak złośliwy nowotwór, na który jeszcze nie wynaleziono lekarstwa. Każdy kolejny trening stanowił dodatkową pożywkę – praca mięśni, balans ciałem, śmiech z dowcipów Deana i Ritchie'go, uściski dzielone z Blaise'm i przebieranie się po powrocie spod prysznica. Harry unikał patrzenia, bo kiedy już podnosił wzrok, nie potrafił przestać.

Z transu wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Czyżby Neville zapomniał karty?

Niechętnie zwlókł się sprzed telewizora i otworzył.

-_ ¡Hola!_

W progu stał Seamus Finnigan w modnie przetartych jasnych jeansach i podkoszulku z twarzą popularnej amerykańskiej piosenkarki.

- Co tutaj robisz? – wyrwało się odruchowo Harry'emu.

Drugi kapitan widocznie poczuł się zaproszony, bo bez wahania wszedł do środka i natychmiast zaczął się rozglądać.

- Spodziewałem się zastać ciebie w jakiejś kompromitującej sytuacji. Jest piękna, wtorkowa noc, a ty siedzisz jak ostatnia cnotka przed telewizorem.

Harry przypomniał o upokarzającym zamknięciu w szafce w szatni przed treningiem. Splótł ręce na piersiach.

- Co ci do tego?

- Człowieku, użyj trochę życia – Seamus klepnął go po ramieniu – Gdzie druga cnotka?

- Pojechał na lotnisko po dziewczynę.

To wyraźnie wzbudziło zainteresowanie Finnigana.

- Ładna?

- Ostatnio reklamowała w Azji podkład do twarzy – odpowiedział Harry bez zająknięcia.

- Auć. Jak długo się nie widzieli?

- Chyba jeszcze przed Euro…

Seamus schował ręce w kieszeniach i popatrzył na niego krytycznie.

- I naprawdę chcesz być tutaj, kiedy wrócą?

Harry poczerwieniał. Akurat tego nie wziął pod uwagę. Mógł być rozgoryczony roztrzaskanymi fantazjami o Draco i zły na Neville'a za to, że ten ma dziewczynę, jednak nie chciał wchodzić mu w drogę, kiedy ten nareszcie mógł się spotkać z Hannah.

Seamus przysunął się do niego, jak zwykle ignorując zasady dotyczące przestrzeni osobistej.

- A wiesz, co ostatnio słyszałem?

Potter potrząsnął głową. Nie podobał mu się uśmiech drugiego kapitana. Cofnął się odrobinę, ale Finnigan zrobił kolejny krok.

- Że obiecałeś mi wyjście na miasto.

- Niczego takiego ci nie obiecywałem.

- Mogę zadzwonić do Marcusa Flinta, jak chcesz – Seamus wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni komórkę – Ostatni mecz z Katalońcami, mój wspaniały popis w kryciu Creeveya? Coś się przypomina?

- W meczach z Barçą pilnujesz napastników albo Rona Weasleya. To Dean kryje Dennisa.

- Dobry chłopczyk – Finnigan rozczochrał mu włosy – A teraz wyskakuj z tych ciuchów i zakładaj coś sexy. Nie pozwolę, byś przez całą noc słuchał jęków Longbottoma i jego kobiety.

- Seamus!

Harry wyśliznął się spod jego ręki. Starszy kolega miał nieco racji. Powinien pozwolić Neville'owi spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Hannah. Czuliby się niezręcznie, wiedząc, że śpi za ścianą.

X X X

Seamus prowadził go przez trzy kolejne poziomy. Agresywne dźwięki czystego techno z parteru przeszły w plumkające odgłosy glitch-popu ze zniekształconym wokalem, by wreszcie zmienić się w bardziej przyjazne uszom nu-disco na drugim piętrze nocnego klubu i słoneczne rytmy prosto z Ibizy na piętrze trzecim. Pomimo tego, że był środek tygodnia, dyskotekę szturmowało wielu imprezowiczów.

Finniganowi wystarczyła wymiana spojrzeń z ochroniarzem przy wejściu, by ominąć kolejkę. Z wprawą stałego bywalca znalazł wolne miejsca przy barze i gestem przywołał barmana.

- Piwo – rzucił Harry.

Miał wrażenie, że jego głos jest kompletnie zagłuszany przez ciepły, kobiecy wokal. W powietrzu zapachy ciężkich perfum mieszały się z dymem ze skrętów.

Seamus potrząsnął głową i zamówił mu drinka. Harry ledwie przełknął pierwszy łyk czegoś, co w smaku przypominało gorzką kawę wymieszaną z wódką. Za dużo procentów. To dobrze. Alkohol stępi zmysły, złagodzi żal i gniew, oderwie od problemów, choć na chwilę. Choć na jeden wieczór.

- Miesiąc w Madrycie, a ty wciąż w hotelu – zauważył Finnigan.

Jego drink mienił się odcieniami czerwieni.

- Obcym trudno kupić lub wynająć mieszkanie. Klub nas totalnie olewa, moja agentka też.

- Nie jesteś obcy – Finnigan przysunął się bliżej i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy – Jesteś jednym z nas. Klub zawsze olewał chłopaków z zagranicy, Mister też ma nas gdzieś, a twojej agentce należy się kop w tyłek i pożegnanie bez prowizji.

- Hej, załatwiła mi transfer do was – odpowiedział mu Harry.

Nie bronił Rity, nigdy nie czuł do niej sympatii, ale nie można jej było odmówić uporu i umiejętności negocjacyjnych. Skeeter sprzedałaby wszystko, nawet działkę na Marsie.

- Mogę ci coś załatwić – zaoferował się Finnigan – Dom czy apartament?

- Wszystko mi jedno. Nic dużego.

Harry ledwie zauważył, że podstawiono mu drugiego drinka. Bez wahania sięgnął po wysoką szklankę.

- Mój dobry kumpel gra w Chelsea i przynajmniej do końca sezonu będzie mieszkać w Londynie. Wciąż ma tu mieszkanie. Przy Paseo del Prado. Zadzwonię do niego rano.

- Nie trzeba… - czuł jak z jego ciała znika całodniowe napięcie – Dam sobie radę.

- Człowieku, ja nie wątpię, że sam sobie poradzisz, ale skoro można sobie ułatwić życie, to trzeba z tego korzystać.

Po dwóch drinkach w dudniącej muzyką dyskotece słowa Seamusa brzmiały jak objawienie boskich prawd. Harry pokiwał głową i skoncentrował rozbiegany wzrok na grze świateł na skórze siedzącej za kolegą dziewczyny. Miała mocny makijaż i pofarbowane na platynowy blond długie włosy. Jej kusa, różowa sukienka była pozbawiona pleców.

Finnigan uchwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- _Hola. __Puedo pedir una copa para ti?_

- _Si._

Nie wiedział, jak wylądował na parkiecie. Po trzecim drinku świat wydawał się pięknym i przyjaznym miejscem, pełnym sympatycznych ludzi. Blondynka owijała się czule wokół niego do rytmu ciągnącej się w nieskończoność piosenki. Harry doceniał to, że naprawdę umiała tańczyć. Sam kiedyś wpadał z kolegami w Bremie do nocnych klubów po wygranym meczu. To było zanim trener i niektórzy piłkarze zaczęli coś podejrzewać. Zanim prezes Werderu zaczął mu szukać nowego klubu…

Cholera, musiał się napić.

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego.

- _Me gustas…_ - mówiła mu do ucha – _Eres muy guapo…_

- Ty też – odpowiedział.

Z grzeczności zamówił jej lekkiego drinka. Przez chwilę sączyli alkohol i obserwowali jak pośród falujących ciał Seamus obmacuje poderwaną szatynkę o wybitnie hiszpańskiej urodzie. Kaskada ciemnych, kręconych włosów, obcisła czerwona sukienka podkreślająca nienaganną figurę i obfite piersi wylewające się z dekoltu. Nie miała nic przeciwko dłoniom znanego piłkarza na swoim ciele, nawet zachęcała go swoimi ruchami do bardziej odważnych gestów.

- _¿Te gusta bailar? _– zapytała towarzyszka Harry'ego uwodzicielskim tonem.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i pociągnął ją znowu na parkiet.

Tym razem i ona zachowywała się odważniej. Jej dłonie wędrowały pod koszulkę Harry'ego i wsuwały się w tylne kieszenie jego spodni. Zatracił się w pulsującym rytmie. Dokładnie tak samo biło jego serce.

- Chodźmy gdzieś w ustronne miejsce – głos Seamusa wibrujący tuż przy skroni sprowadził go chwilowo na ziemię.

Położył jedną dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, a drugą na pupie swojej ognistej szatynki i popchnął ich w kierunku schodów. Blondynka w różowej sukience nie odstępowała od niego na krok.

Panele z dymionego szkła zasłaniały niezbyt atrakcyjnie wyglądający wąski korytarz i wejścia do łazienki. Tworzyły też, częściowo odizolowaną od głównego parkietu, przestrzeń z kondygnacją schodów służącą za sufit. Spomiędzy metalowych stopni sączyło się różowe i niebieskie światło przecinane ostrymi stroboskopowymi wiązkami.

Blondynka Harry'ego znów wsadziła mu ręce pod koszulkę i nakryła jego usta swoimi. Jęknął, czując smak jej słodkiego drinka na języku. Z boku dziewczyna w czerwonej sukience rozpinała Seamusowi pasek od spodni, on sam zainteresował się jej biustem.

- Zaczekaj… - Harry złapał oddech, ale niewiele tu było tlenu.

Za to opary trawki wydawały się gęstsze.

Finnigan na moment przerwał to, co robił z opalonymi piersiami dobierającej mu się do rozporka towarzyszki. Z perfidnym uśmiechem zaczął coś tłumaczyć blondynce.

Jednym zgrabnym ruchem uklękła przed Harry'm.

- O, Boże… - schował twarz w rękach.

Czuł, jak jej palce sprawnie radzą z zapięciem spodni. Nie traciła ani chwili. Jej drobna, chłodna dłoń zamknęła się na nim. Sekundę później zastąpiły ją wilgotne usta.

Przeklął ekshibicjonistyczne skłonności kolegi. Zerknął w bok słysząc pełen satysfakcji jęk szatynki. Oparta o ścianę, oplotła Seamusa nogami. Każdy jego ruch nagradzała wykrzyknikiem.

Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od miejsca, w którym ich ciała łączyły się. Przepocone ubrania kleiły się do skóry, krew szumiała w uszach, odpływając w dół.

Finnigan uchwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się. Na moment przestał posuwać swoją dziewczynę.

- Wyluzuj – powiedział cicho.

Gorący oddech otarł się o skroń Harry'ego. Blondynka pomiędzy jego nogami wykonała językiem jakiś perfidny, magiczny ruch.

Harry Potter pierwszy raz w Madrycie zobaczył gwiazdy.

X X X

Ckliwa hiszpańska piosenka wśliznęła się do jego świadomości. Nie wiedział, co go bardziej boli. Po otwarciu oczu zdecydował, że to głowa mu się najbardziej daje we znaki. Miał wrażenie, że przez całą noc był zakneblowany skarpetą. Tylko tak mógł wytłumaczyć nieciekawy posmak i suchość w ustach.

Światło sączące się z okna padało na czarną, satynową pościel. W hotelu takiej nie używali. Nie był w hotelu.

Podniósł wzrok i omal nie krzyknął. Ze ściany gapiła się na niego głowa jelenia. Piękny samiec o zrudziałej sierści i ogromnym porożu patrzył na niego pustymi, ciemnymi oczyma.

- Seamus! Dlaczego, do diabła, masz w sypialni dla gości wypchanego jelenia?!

Po kilku chwilach drugi kapitan Realu Madryt wszedł do pomieszczenia tanecznym krokiem ze szklanką świeżo wyciśniętego pomarańczowego soku i dwiema aspirynami.

- Spodobał mi się, to go kupiłem. Pomyślałem, że będzie tu fajnie wyglądał.

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba. Bez słowa przyjął tabletki.

- Dlaczego nie masz kaca? – zapytał oskarżycielsko.

Finnigan wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście nie mógł w domu ubierać się normalnie, tylko paradował z upstrzoną tatuażami klatą.

- Wziąłem coś przed wyjściem.

- Dlaczego mi nie dałeś?

Teraz już Seamus wyglądał na skruszonego.

- Wyglądałeś na kogoś, kto potrzebuje się upić.

Piosenka dobiegająca z korytarza nie poprawiała Harry'emu samopoczucia.

- Możesz to wyłączyć?

- Nie podoba ci się, jak śpiewa moja dziewczyna?

- Ta wczoraj w czerwonym to twoja dziewczyna? – zdumiał się.

- Coś ty! Pierwszy raz ją na oczy widziałem. Ale twoja blondyna pokazuje się w tamtym klubie od czasu do czasu – Finnigan uśmiechnął się przekornie – Jest znana z tego, że potrafi świetnie robić loda.

W oczach Harry'ego musiało się malować śmiertelne przerażenie, bo zapewnił szybko:

- Jest czysta. Tam nie przychodzą trefne towary. Możesz spytać Zacha…

Naprawdę nie potrzebował wiedzieć, który z jego kolegów lubuje się w tego typu rozrywkach.

- Idę do łazienki – poinformował, ostrożnie wstając z łóżka – A ty mi zamów taksówkę na hiszpański.

- Sam cię zawiozę.

- Jak chcesz.

X X X

Gdy Neville wrócił z Hannah do hotelu, po Harry'm nie było śladu. Zostawił na stole w salonie kartkę z informacją, że wychodzi z Seamusem.

Neville'a wcale to nie uspokajało. Ich drugi kapitan nie wydawał się być osobą godną zaufania. W szatni zachowywał się beztrosko, na boisku łapał kartki. Podobno pobił w tym jakiś rekord. Pobił też któregoś z byłych chłopaków jednej ze swoich byłych dziewczyn, a kolejnymi podbojami miłosnymi znudził nawet miejscową prasę.

Jeśli Harry nie pojawi się na lekcji lub na treningu, wpadnie w kłopoty. Już teraz Snape lubił go zostawiać kwadrans dłużej z bramkarzem Castilli by poćwiczył jedenastki. Każde dotknięcie piłki opatrywał kąśliwym komentarzem, bez względu na to, czy Harry trafił w siatkę, słupek, czy dłonie bramkarza. Trenerowi nie podobało się to, że Harry w ogóle jest w Madrycie.

Dlatego Neville odczuł ulgę widząc siedzącego w ławce przyjaciela. Seniora Minerva dokładnie wycierała tablicę i ignorowała ich, dopóki staroświecki zegar w kącie nie wybił pełnej godziny.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał przysiadając obok niego.

- Na mieście – odparł wymijająco Potter.

Miał wciąż wilgotne po prysznicu włosy i cudzy podkoszulek. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał całą noc.

- Po treningu zabieram swoje rzeczy z hotelu – poinformował obojętnym tonem.

- Nie chcesz już ze mną mieszkać? – zapytał cicho Neville.

- Wolę być sam.

Zabolało. Bardziej, niż się spodziewał.

- _Señores!_ – nauczycielka odwróciła się do nich z błyskiem w mądrych oczach – Mamy kolejny, piękny, wrześniowy dzień. Dlatego porozmawiamy dziś o czymś miłym i przyjemnym.

Och, a więc miała jeden z tych dni, kiedy wrzucała program nauczania do szuflady, by się nad nimi trochę poznęcać.

- _Mariposas_ – powiedziała z entuzjazmem, prezentując obok tablicy trzy różowe motyle wymalowane na przeźroczystym tle - _… en el estómago._

Za motylami pojawił się obrazek ludzkiego brzucha.

- Pani wiedziała, że odwiedza mnie dziewczyna, prawda? – jęknął Neville.

Na Harrym nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia. Seniora Minerva uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie.

- Próbowałam kiedyś nauczyć Owena hiszpańskiego, próbowałam wbić do głowy José Marii podstawy angielskiego, kiedy jeszcze nie miał żadnego tatuażu. Myśli pan, że jest w stanie czymkolwiek mnie zaskoczyć? Jak powiemy: „Chciałbym się z tobą znowu spotkać"?

- _Me gustaría quedar contigo otra vez_ – odezwał się cicho Harry.

Nauczycielka uniosła w górę brwi.

- A: „Chętnie ci pokażę moje ulubione miejsca"?

- _Con mucho gusto te enseño mis lugares favoritos._

- „To niezwykłe, ile nas łączy".

_- ¡Es extraordinario que tenemos tanto en común!_ – Potter patrzył na nią niemal wyzywająco.

Neville gapił się na oboje z oczyma wielkimi jak spodki. Ciekawe, kto komu dziś bardziej zalezie za skórę? I skąd, u diabła, Harry zna takie słownictwo?

- Czym się różni „_mamada_" od „_mamadas_"?

Nauczycielce nie drgnęła nawet powieka.

- Widzę, że ma pan dziś ochotę porozmawiać o rzeczownikach odczasownikowych. Cieszy mnie to, że nareszcie zaczął pan przejawiać zainteresowanie tutejszym językiem.

* * *

AN: Od tego rozdziału opowiadanie ma podwyższony rating. Zrobi się mniej fajnie. Dlatego też na wszelki wypadek zaczynam umieszczać poprzednie rozdziały na AO3 pod tym samym tytułem jako Piwnicznik_Ponury. Ostatecznie między ffnet a AO3 będzie około 2 tygodni różnicy. Będę tam mogła również odpowiedzieć na komentarze anonimowym użytkownikom (ekhem... MargotX - czarnego mopsika jeszcze nie mam w planach, ale Harry niedługo pozna dziewczynę, której najpiękniejszą krągłością jest jej uśmiech).


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Rozdział-monstrum: wielki, zły i brzydki. Ale za to rehabilituje trochę Seamusa, stawia w złym świetle Ginny i objawia światu istnienie pewnej nieco oderwanej od ziemi blondynki.

* * *

Real Madrid – 5 : 1 – Deportivo la Coruña

* * *

W Valdebebas zrobiło się zimno. Temperatura wciąż oscylowała w okolicach 20 stopni, ale nagrzane hiszpańskim słońcem ciało nie znosiło najlepiej coraz chłodniejszych podmuchów wiatru.

Harry wybrał na trening koszulkę z długim rękawem i ciemne rybaczki. Z zazdrością i żalem patrzył jak Draco w drugiej linii biega w krótkich spodenkach i podkoszulku.

Po rozgrzewce grali w „dziadka". Olivieira decydował, kiedy kolejny piłkarz wejdzie na środek utworzonego przez kolegów okręgu, zapewne by ci słabsi w obronie także mogli trochę poćwiczyć. Lee Jordan podśmiewał się z kolegów i głośno komentował brak ich umiejętności. Trzy razy przechwycił śmigającą pomiędzy zawodnikami piłkę, zanim pozwolono mu do nich dołączyć.

- Tak! Jestem niepokonany! – zawołał i podniósł do góry ręce.

- To się okaże – powiedział spokojnie Dean Thomas.

- Potter, zmiana – Olivieira wywołał go na środek – Na dwa kontakty.

Z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że sposób nauczania stosowany przez seniorę Minervę działał. Harry może nie umiał sklecić dwóch zdań po hiszpańsku, jednak rozumiał coraz więcej. Przestał się czuć kompletnie odizolowany od reszty kolegów, zaczynał wczuwać się w panującą na treningach atmosferę.

W drugim kółku, któremu bacznie przyglądał się Snape, Seamus głośno opowiadał o ostatnich przebojach z Sybillą Trelawney.

- Hej! Śpiąca księżniczko! – Lee zawołał go, gdy Harry kompletnie zignorował czwarte podanie między kolegami.

- Zamknij się – doradził mu spokojnie Terry.

- Chyba królewno – powiedział cicho Jack Sloper.

- Jak mawiają w Tottenhamie… - zaczął Theo Nott i urwał na moment, widząc, że wszyscy przewracają oczami – Jak mawiają w Tottenhamie, lepiej mądrze stać niż głupio biegać.

- Tak, mistrzu Yoda! – zawtórował mu Lee krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

Jordan zawsze był w dobrym humorze.

Theo podał mu na ukos piłkę.

- Niech Moc będzie z tobą, padawanie – odpowiedział, powiększając tym samym uśmiech na twarzy czarnoskórego kolegi.

Harry wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi i przeciął podanie kierowane do Rogera Daviesa. Terry Boot gwizdnął cicho.

Harry tymczasem przytrzymał piłkę, podbił ją piętą w górę, by przeleciała nad głową i wylądowała dokładnie na czubku buta.

Nie rozumiał pełnego podziwu spojrzenia Theo. Kiedy czasem na treningach udało mu się poprawnie wykonać jakieś ćwiczenie, sekwencję ruchów z piłką, czy przebieżkę między pachołkami zakończoną podaniem piłki znajdującemu się na końcu koledze, oczy Notta szkliły się, jakby widział w nim co najmniej drugie wcielenie Alessandro del Piero albo Remusa Lupina. Było to tym bardziej absurdalne skojarzenie, że obaj legendarni piłkarze wciąż żyli, a ten pierwszy nawet jeszcze czynnie kopał piłkę.

- Na jeden kontakt – w tle usłyszał polecenie asystenta.

Oddał piłkę Rogerowi. Dzieciak zawsze patrzył na niego z zachwytem i jednocześnie tęsknotą. Mieszanka ta sprawiała, że wyglądał jak szczeniak zbyt długo pozostawiony przez właścicieli sam w domu. Pomiędzy nimi był tylko rok różnicy, jednak młody napastnik wciąż miał w sobie coś z dziecka, jakąś taką naiwność i wiarę, że gdzieś na świecie jest sprawiedliwość. Pewnie wyniósł ją z domu.

Harry ostatnio wyniósł z domu pięć zmian czystej bielizny i ostrzeżenie, żeby nie wracał z podkulonym ogonem ze swojej wielkiej przygody, bo to pewne, że będzie żałował.

- Starajcie się nie podawać piętą – mówił im Olivieira – Czubkiem stopy. Szybciej.

Później ćwiczyli stałe fragmenty gry. Dołochow podzielił piłkarzy na dwie drużyny: broniącą i atakującą. Rzut rożny z prawej strony wykonywał Theo. Żadnych zbędnych ruchów, piękno w najprostszej formie. Piłka poleciała w sam środek pola karnego pomiędzy ubranych w pomarańczowe i zielone kamizelki zawodników. Draco wyskoczył najwyżej i skierował ją głową do siatki. Zabrzmiały oklaski.

- Ty to masz chyba sprężyny w nogach – stwierdził Dean Thomas.

- Też byś miał, jak byś tyle trenował – odpowiedział mu Draco.

- Jestem wolny?

- Nie, jesteś gruby – wyjaśnił mu wesoło Blaise.

Obrońca uniósł w górę brwi i położył rękę na sercu.

- Ja? Ja jestem tylko dobrze odżywiony. Pomacaj mój biceps. Czysty mięsień, ani grama tłuszczu.

- To tak, jak mój mały palec prawej stopy – zauważył Draco szczerząc do niego zęby.

- Nie chcę grać przeciwko tobie na Mundialu – Charlie pokręcił głową i oddał wydobytą z siatki piłkę Terry'emu.

- Zmasakrowaliby was w karnych – powiedział napastnik.

- Najpierw Anglicy muszą się na Mundial załapać – wtrącił się Finnigan.

- Potter, lewa strona – Dołochow pokierował Harry'ego w róg boiska – Pomarańczowi bronią.

Charlie klasnął w dłonie. Materiał rękawic stłumił dźwięk.

- Dawaj, młody! – Finnigan wyskoczył w górę zanim Harry zdążył przymierzyć się do piłki – Pokażmy mu, że jest cienki jak sik pająka!

- Pajac! – odpowiedział mu Charlie.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu i kopnął piłkę. Poleciała trochę za daleko. Justin przyjął ją na klatę i podał do stojących bliżej bramki kolegów. Seamus rzucił się szczupakiem i piłka ponownie wylądowała w siatce.

- Ha! Jestem mistrzem!

Przybił piątkę Justinowi.

- Potter, jeszcze raz – polecił trener – Skup się. Jak będziesz ciągle myślał o swoim kacu, to ci nigdy nie wyjdzie.

Harry poczerwieniał słysząc gwizdy. Skąd Snape mógł wiedzieć, co robił poprzedniego wieczora?

- No, no – Zach pokiwał głową z uznaniem – Cicha woda.

Piłka znów znalazła się za daleko. Tym razem Ernie spróbował skierować ją do bramki, ale Charlie wyciągnął się na całą swoją długość i wybił ją ponad poprzeczkę.

- Weasley, wyjdź choć raz naprzeciw – Snape skrytykował bramkarza – Złap ją, zanim wpadnie przeciwnikom pod nogi.

- Przecież wybroniłem – odparł Charlie.

- W sytuacji jeden na jeden nie ma lepszego od ciebie – zgodził się trener – Ale tu miałeś pięciu potencjalnych strzelców w promieniu jednego metra. Nie przewidzisz, jak się każdy z nich zachowa. Piłka może odbić się rykoszetem, ktoś z twojej drużyny może strzelić samobója.

Bramkarz wzniósł wzrok ku niebu. Nie brał specjalnie słów Snape'a do siebie.

- Weasley, kiedyś z tego powodu możesz przegrać najważniejszy w życiu mecz.

- Tak. Ma pan rację – mina Charlie'go przeczyła wypowiadanym słowom.

On nie musiał niczego udowadniać. Wiedział, jak to jest podnosić srebrny puchar z wielkimi uszami przy akompaniamencie chóru śpiewającego: _„__Die Meister, die Besten, les meilleurs equipes, the champions"_. Ten najważniejszy mecz był już za nim.

X X X

Z dużych okien widać było wciąż zielone drzewa w Parku Retiro. Rzut beretem do najważniejszych kulturalnych atrakcji stolicy – muzea, zabytki, fontanny, urocze kafejki. Okolica wydawała się wprost stworzona dla Theodore'a Notta albo Michaela Cornera. Rano pewnie na chodnikach panowała kompletna pustka. Harry'ego już pierwszego dnia po przylocie do Madrytu zaskoczył spokojniejszy tryb życia tubylców. Miasto wstawało po ósmej rano i przeciągało się przynajmniej dwie godziny by nabrać właściwego rozpędu.

W mieszkaniu mogła rozlokować się wygodnie duża rodzina. Państwo Diggory kupili je pewnie z tego powodu. Było za obszerne dla Harry'ego i jego dwóch walizek. Gustowne meble i nienahalna, beżowo-zielona kolorystyka stwarzały przyjazną atmosferę. Raz dziennie, w porze treningu, zaglądała tu gosposia, by posprzątać i podlać kwiaty.

Harry zajął jeden z gościnnych pokoi i, z pomocą internetowego translatora, nabazgrał Roselicie notatkę z prośbą o zrobienie zakupów do lodówki. Zostawił ją na stole w kuchni razem z pieniędzmi. Założył świeży podkoszulek, skórzaną białą bluzę i wybrał z włosów trzymające je wsuwki. Wyszedł na korytarz i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni kartkę z kodami zabezpieczeń do mieszkania. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Cedric Diggory ma takiego fioła na punkcie ochrony swojego mienia.

- _Buenas noches_.

Obejrzał się usłyszawszy lekko schrypnięty kobiecy głos.

Dziewczyna, około dwudziestoletnia, podeszła do drzwi sąsiedniego mieszkania. Z ogromnej, wyszywanej w afrykańskie wzory torebki, wyciągnęła pęk kluczy i najzwyczajniej otworzyła swoje drzwi. Jej jasne włosy były skręcone w niedbały kok, a ubranie wydawało się trochę za luźne. Wzrok przyciągała najbardziej duża teczka, do jakiej architekci wkładają swoje szkice.

- _Buenas noches_ – odpowiedział Harry.

Zamknął mieszkanie i wyszedł w rozświetloną latarniami noc. Odnalezienie zamówionej dziesięć minut wcześniej taksówki zajęło mu dosłownie chwilę. Kierowca wyglądał na przybysza z Bliskiego Wschodu.

- _Chicas y musica_ – rzucił mu krótko Harry, ufając, że taksówkarz zrozumie jego intencje i znajdzie w Madrycie odpowiednie rozrywki.

X X X

Przełknął ślinę odwracając wzrok od Zacha Smitha. Przez ostatni kwadrans wymieniali między sobą podania. Harry miał wspierać napastnika, tworzyć mu przestrzeń przed bramką i tak podawać piłkę, by Zach nie znalazł się na spalonym. Dołochow jednocześnie tłumaczył obrońcom, jak stworzyć skuteczną pułapkę off-sajdową.

Potterowi jednak nic nie wychodziło. Nie mógł się skupić, za długo przetrzymywał piłkę. Nie pomagał mu ćmiący ból z tyłu głowy spowodowany zarwaniem nocy, ani tym bardziej widok mokrej, prześwitującej koszulki przylepiającej się do torsu Zacha. Smith był bardzo dobrze zbudowany, dużo ćwiczył, szybko się poruszał. Patrzyło się na niego z przyjemnością.

- Potter! Czemu nie strzelałeś?! Miałeś pustą bramkę!

Ah, Snape i jego uwagi. Szkoda, że facet znał większość europejskich języków. Harry nie mógł ukryć się za wymówką, że go nie rozumie, bo trener przechodził wtedy bez zająknięcia na niemiecki. Każde wypowiadane przez Snape'a po niemiecku słowo było jak kamień rzucony na głowę. Bolało.

Jeszcze raz Zach rozpoczął akcję. Wbiegł między Milesa Bletchleya i Terence'a. Posłał Harry'emu piłkę, a ten na pełnym biegu skierował się ku bramce.

- Potter! Czemu nie podawałeś?! Smith był na lepszej pozycji!

Gdyby jeszcze nie padało, zniósłby sesję treningową lepiej. Niestety nic nie wskazywało na to, że w ciągu najbliższych godzin wyjdzie słońce. Na murawie, mimo dobrego drenażu, utworzyła się kilkumilimetrowa warstwa wody. Wyrwane butami źdźbła trawy kleiły się do nóg i spodenek. Przemoczeni piłkarze biegali z nieszczęśliwymi minami, ale u Snape'a trenowało się bez względu na pogodę.

Wszyscy przyjęli z ulgą gwizdek Olivieiry kończący sesję treningową i uciekli do szatni.

- Potter!

Harry zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się na pięcie przywołany przez trenera. Starał się nie okazywać rozczarowania, że nie może wejść pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie warstwy brudu.

- Tak, Mister?

Snape w czarnej, nieprzemakalnej kurtce z głębokim kapturem wyglądał jak postać z horroru stojąca na wypielęgnowanym trawniku. Jednak zamiast kosy, siekiery czy piły mechanicznej w dłoniach trzymał oblepioną trawą piłkę.

- Jedenastki – powiedział krótko.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Na opuszczonym boisku dwóch mężczyzn z obsługi zbierało pozrzucane sprzęty.

- Na pustą bramkę – Snape rzucił mu piłkę i dał znać, by przyniesiono ich więcej.

Wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma prostszego ćwiczenia. Czasem jednak ofensywni zawodnicy wpadali w dołek. Zdarzały się okresy, że mimo chęci, umiejętności i formy fizycznej zanikała w nich ta boża iskra i tygodniami obijali słupki i poprzeczkę bramki. Brakowało milimetrów, a ciągnący się za piłkarzem pech z każdym meczem odbierał coraz bardziej poczucie własnej wartości.

- Lewy górny – Snape wydawał mu polecenia – Środek pod poprzeczkę. Prawy górny, prawy dolny.

Harry posyłał kolejne piłki we wskazane miejsca, aż ósma z nich odbiła się od słupka.

Trener niespiesznie przyciągnął dwa manekiny na rolkach i ustawił je między piłkarzem i bramką.

- Z woleja.

Harry zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i kopnął pierwszą piłkę. Snape dorzucał mu kolejne. Tak minął kwadrans. Koledzy z zespołu pewnie już wychodzili z szatni, odświeżeni, w czystych i suchych ubraniach, opowiadając o swoich dziewczynach, rekordach w grach konsolowych i nowych knajpach w mieście. A on tu moknął zupełnie sam, zdany na łaskę zgryźliwego, starzejącego się dupka.

- Potter… - Snape podszedł do niego.

Chyba po raz pierwszy nie patrzył na młodego piłkarza z niechęcią i rozczarowaniem. Harry'emu takie spojrzenia przypominały o rodzinnym domu.

- Grałeś w Bremie z Borussią?

- Kilka razy… - odpowiedział zaskoczony.

Niemiecki klub był jednym z ich grupowych rywali w Lidze Mistrzów.

- Na wyjeździe też?

- Tak…

Nie rozumiał, skąd te pytania. Trener miał kilku ludzi od zbierania informacji o rywalach. Oni jeździli na mecze, przygotowywali profile poszczególnych piłkarzy i szkoleniowców,

- Jak to jest, tam na boisku? Z punktu widzenia futbolisty.

- Głośno – przyznał Harry – Bardzo głośno. Są szybcy.

Snape minimalnie skinął głową i odprawił go ruchem ręki.

X X X

W mieszkaniu panowała przyjemna cisza. Podobało mu się, że może odciąć się na kilka godzin za zabezpieczonymi elektronicznym zamkiem drzwiami od zewnętrznego świata. Decydował, kiedy chce widzieć innych ludzi.

Przygotował ubranie do wyjścia, wziął długi, gorący prysznic i ze szklanką jabłkowego soku w dłoni przeglądał zawartość swojej poczty elektronicznej, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

Harry spodziewał się tej rozmowy. W końcu wynajmował mieszkanie u najdroższego piłkarza ligi angielskiej.

- Harry Potterze! – przywitał go ciepły, kobiecy głos.

Cho Diggory, żona Cedrica sprawdzała, jak mu się mieszka.

- Podoba ci się mieszkanie?

- Tak. Bardzo – zapewnił i ściszył pilotem muzykę.

- Masz wszystko?

- Tak…

- Roselita chętnie ci pomoże.

- Cieszę się, że robi mi zakupy – zaśmiał się kulturalnie – To bardzo ułatwia życie.

- Wiem.

W tle odezwały się głosy dzieci.

- Mamo! Mamo! Wujek Seamus?

- Nie, Izabello. To nie wujek Seamus. To kolega wujka.

Słyszał szamotaninę i zmęczony głos młodej matki usiłującej wytłumaczyć czteroletniemu synowi, że powinien już o tej porze spać.

Harry zgadzał się z nią absolutnie. Za kilka minut miała po niego przyjechać taksówka.

- Panie kolego wujka Seamusa! – dziewczynka wykorzystała to, że jej matka zajmuje się młodszym bratem – Ja tak bardzo, bardzo proszę, żeby wujek poszedł do fryzjera. Tata zawsze chodzi. Ja też byłam tydzień temu i wyglądam teraz bardzo ładnie. A wujek Seamus, jak mu mówię, to się ze mnie śmieje.

Przez moment gapił się na stojącą w kącie roślinę i usiłował poskładać wypowiedź w sensowną całość.

- Izabello! Wracaj do łóżka. Tata obiecał ci opowiedzieć bajkę – Cho szybko zmieniła ton głosu – Najmocniej cię przepraszam, Harry.

- Nic nie szkodzi.

- Izabella uwielbia Seamusa i całą Hiszpanię. Gdy Cedricowi skończy się kontrakt w Londynie, planujemy wrócić tu na stałe.

- Kto jeszcze mieszka na tym samym piętrze? – zapytał z czystej ciekawości.

- Z lewej strony emerytowany wojskowy z żoną. Mieszkanie z prawej należy do inżyniera, ale on wyjechał z rodziną do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Zajmuje się budowaniem dróg.

- Naprawdę jestem wdzięczny pani i mężowi za pomoc...

- Jestem Cho, „pani" tylko dla dziennikarzy. Dobranoc!

Nie tracił więcej czasu. Przebrał się i sprawdził kieszenie. Komórka i portfel na miejscu. Wyszedł na korytarz.

- _Buenas noches._

Tym razem jego wzrok przykuła para kolczyków w kształcie marchewek. Duża teczka, torba w afrykańskie wzory. Dziewczyna posłała mu grzeczny uśmiech i otworzyła drzwi na prawo od mieszkania Diggorych.

- _Buenas noches._

X X X

Rudowłosa była boginią parkietu. Świetnie wczuwała się w rytm muzyki. Znów ją spotkał, choć co noc zmieniał klub. Miała zgrabne nogi, za krótką sukienkę i jakąś taką desperację w oczach. Mogła mieć każdego faceta, który pojawił się tutaj tego wieczora, jednak ponownie zwróciła uwagę na Harry'ego. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego – nie był najprzystojniejszy, najsławniejszy ani najbogatszy, ale grał w Realu Madryt. Zach miał na to teorię, że widok białej koszulki piłkarskiej działa na niektóre dziewczyny jak afrodyzjak.

- Hej, dziś też postawisz mi drinka? – przysunęła się do niego.

- Jeśli tylko chcesz.

Łatwo się z nią rozmawiało. Znała angielski i nie musiał przy niej za bardzo się wysilać, by zrozumieć każde słowo. Wiedział o niej tylko tyle, że ma na imię Ginny, przyjechała z Anglii i chce się zabawić. To mu wystarczyło.

Tańczył z nią kilka godzin, ale wypił tylko dwa drinki. W niedzielę mieli mecz z Deportivo, a tydzień przed ligowym El Clasico zapowiadał się na szalony. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w czterech ścianach i nie pokazywał nikomu na oczy. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą o jego uczuciach do Draco i śmieją się z tego.

Znów pojawił się ćmiący ból głowy. Harry zwalił winę na zarwane noce, ale potrzebował ruchu. Gdy przystawał w miejscu, zaczynał myśleć, a myśli były tylko natrętami psującymi mu humor.

Snape go nienawidził, Neville traktował jak naiwne dziecko, a rodzonej matce nawet nie przyszło do głowy by choć raz do niego zadzwonić. Na ojca nie liczył. Przestali ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać, gdy Harry miał szesnaście lat. Chciał mieć syna, z którego mógł być dumny.

Zadbane ręce przesunęły się po jego torsie i szyi. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył z bardzo bliska twarz Ginny. Jej wargi były pomalowane czerwoną szminką i wyglądały na bardzo miękkie. Otrząsnął się i zrobił krok do tyłu. Rudowłosa została z pustymi rękoma.

- Spasuję na dzisiaj – wyjaśnił jej – Może spotkamy się za tydzień?

Wyglądała na rozczarowaną.

- Za tydzień jadę do Barcelony.

- To zabawne, bo ja też – roześmiał się, ale ból głowy pozbawił ten uśmiech oznak szczerości.

W drodze powrotnej było jeszcze gorzej. Czuł uderzenia gorąca, widział mroczki przed oczami. Myślał, że zemdleje na schodach. Na szczęście jakoś udało mu się otworzyć drzwi i dotrzeć do sypialni. Do łazienki już nie zdążył.

Upadł na kolana i zwymiotował na biały dywan. Czarne plamy nie ustępowały sprzed oczu. Żołądek zawiązał się w supeł. Jednak to nie ból był najgorszy, a postępujące osłabienie. Doczołganie się do łóżka stanowiło wyzwanie ponad siły. Ułożył się na podłodze, starając się odsunąć głowę jak najdalej od własnych wymiocin. Ich zapach tylko pogarszał sprawę.

Przecież nie jadł dziś nic podejrzanego, a dwa drinki to za mało, by zatruć się alkoholem. Gdy ogarnęło go zimno, zrozumiał, że sam nie przetrwa do końca nocy. Drżącymi rękoma wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki komórkę. Zaklął, gdy wypadła na podłogę. Lodowatymi palcami przesunął po ekranie i zbliżył telefon do ucha.

- Seamus… proszę, przyjedź… Coś spieprzyłem.

Obudził się, gdy ktoś przewrócił go na plecy. Otworzenie powiek nie wchodziło w grę. Zdał się na słuch, ale nawet dźwięki dobiegały stłumione, jakby rozmazane.

- Harry! Cholera…

Musiał się zarzygać. Kwaśna wydzielina z żołądka zatykała mu nozdrza, skleiła włosy i rozmazała się po twarzy.

- Co ty sobie zrobiłeś?!

Mimo to szorstkie dłonie bez wahania odgarnęły z jego czoła brudne kosmyki.

- Nie ja… - wyszeptał.

- Harry! – głos Seamusa wybił się ponad intensywny szum krwi w uszach.

- Cholibka, panie Finnigan, to nie wygląda dobrze.

- Wiem. Wieziemy go do doktora Mungo.

- Czy aby to…

- On nie może się teraz tak pojawić w klinice – zadecydował Seamus – Podjedź pod wejście.

Na moment zapanowała cisza. Wilgotna chustka oczyściła mu twarz. Świat przewrócił się do góry nogami, gdy drugi kapitan podniósł Harry'ego i przerzucił go przez ramię. Teraz liczyła się szybkość, a nie delikatność.

- Nie odlatuj. Zostań ze mną.

X X X

Wracał do świata żywych na kilka sekund po to, by pogrążyć się w ciemności. Otaczały go głosy, dotykały cudze ręce. W tle pracowały jakieś urządzenia. W zgięcie łokcia wkłuto mu igłę. Stracił poczucie czasu. Mógł zasnąć i już się nigdy nie budzić.

Kiedy wróciła mu przytomność i otworzył oczy, powitał go znajomy widok. Wypchany jeleń patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zwierzę kojarzyło mu się z tatą. Tak samo dumne i niezależne, znało tylko jeden sposób na życie i nie znosiło najlepiej zmian zachodzących w jego naturalnym środowisku.

Czarna pościel otulała jego ciało. Harry czuł pustkę, jakby był poobijaną porcelanową figurą wypełnioną w środku jedynie powietrzem. Leżał tak dłuższy czas. Zza okien wpływało do pokoju coraz więcej światła. Cisza, w jakiej był pogrążony dom ich drugiego kapitana, wydawała się nienaturalna. Pootwierane na korytarz drzwi odzierały z prywatności, zupełnie jak w szatni. Tam też nie dało się niczego ukryć, nie było miejsca na nieśmiałość. Ktoś zawsze wyczuwał jego humor. Objawiało się to w zaniepokojonych spojrzeniach canteranos, wąskiej linii zaciśniętych ust Charliego lub żartach Lee Jordana próbującego rozerwać zajętych swoimi zmartwieniami kolegów.

- Który to już raz? – pytanie stojącego w progu Finnigana wytrąciło go z letargu.

Popatrzył na niego nie rozumiejąc.

- To, że czasem się napijesz, jeszcze ujdzie. Ale w nocy byłeś napruty w trzy dupy. Mungo nie wiedział, co wziąłeś. Chciał już ci robić płukanie żołądka.

- Ja nic… - Harry przełknął ślinę – Nic nie zrobiłem…

- _Joder_… - Seamus zaklął i schował na moment twarz w dłoniach.

Potem usiadł w nogach łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Przeżyję…

- Ty zawsze mówisz, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie jest – podniósł nieco głos.

- Nic nie brałem – upierał się Harry – Poszedłem do nocnego klubu, trochę potańczyłem i wypiłem dwa drinki.

Seamus zmarszczył brwi. Myślał nad czymś intensywnie.

- Poszedłeś sam? Nikomu nic nie mówiłeś?

- A ty mówisz?

- Ktoś zawsze wie, gdzie wychodzę. Mój brat, tata, czasem Charlie. Tutaj musisz mieć zawsze przy sobie kogoś zaufanego.

Harry w tym momencie poczuł się jak skończony idiota.

- Przepraszam…

Finnigan ścisnął mu łydkę i wstał.

- Powiem Francesce, żeby zrobiła nam śniadanie. Co chcesz?

- Coś lekkiego – Harry nie przełknąłby konkretnego posiłku.

Seamus posłał mu oszczędny uśmiech i wyszedł z sypialni.

X X X

Bramkarze rozgrzewali się już ponad pół godziny w rytmie najnowszych przebojów puszczanych przez ludzi od nagłośnienia. Stadion zapełniał się powoli. Pierwsi zjawiali się kibice z zagranicy. Miejscowi przychodzili nawet z kilkuminutowym opóźnieniem i wychodzili przed końcem meczu. Reflektory zalewały wilgotną murawę potokami sztucznego światła.

Do bramkarzy dołączyli zawodnicy obu drużyn.

- Słaby przeciwnik – skomentował Antonin – Możemy ich zmieść samymi skrzydłami. Marvolo liczy na dobry wynik.

- Marvolo zna się tylko na biznesie, nie na piłce nożnej.

- Możemy spokojnie pokombinować z grą środkiem.

- Albo pomóc Malfoyowi poprawić statystyki – zauważył Severus.

Głosowanie na Złotą Piłkę zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. Draco Malfoy znów był jednym z faworytów i prawdopodobnie znów przegra, bo jest za mało sympatyczny.

Piłkarze zawrócili z boiska do szatni. Ostatni łyk wody, ostatni rzut oka na rozrysowane przez trenera schematy taktyczne.

- Mister? – Finnigan niespodziewanie pociągnął go za łokieć na bok.

W tunelu było niewiele miejsca. Ponad nimi rozlegała się już znajoma, pompatyczna melodia „_Hala Madrid_!".

- Co tym razem?

- Proszę dziś za długo nie męczyć Harry'ego.

Brwi Severusa poszybowały w górę.

- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Obrońca zacisnął szczęki.

- Wiesz, że wyjściowy skład podaliśmy sędziom godzinę temu.

- Więc proszę go szybko zdjąć.

Dwa razy powtórzył magiczne słowo. To się nigdy nie zdarzało drugiemu kapitanowi, nie za jego kadencji. Severus mógł mu zaliczyć na plus to, że w ogóle chciał rozmawiać o taktyce, zawodnikach i rywalach. Ta cecha charakteru sprawiała, że, mimo częstych kłótni, Snape minimalnie lepiej znosił obecność Finnigana niż milczącego Weasleya. Dziewczyna bramkarza za to ostatnio mówiła za ich oboje.

- Nie ty ustalasz taktykę.

Obrońca skrzywił się, ale posłusznie wybiegł z tunelu. Był ostatni.

Drobne urazy przetrzebiły w tym tygodniu defensywnych pomocników. Finch-Fletchley narzekał na ból pleców, Sloper naciągnął mięsień łydki, Cornera i Notta zachowali na Barcelonę, a Montague wciąż pauzował za czerwoną kartkę. Severus załatał dziury tym, co miał. Dał Ritchiego Coote na środek razem z Longbottomem, Finnigana na prawą pomoc, a w jego miejsce na stoperze ustawił Bletchleya. Chciał oszczędzać młodego Belga, by w odpowiednim czasie mógł zabłysnąć w tym, do czego był przygotowywany od miesięcy.

Mecz zaczął się w trybie spacerowym. Od jednej bramki do drugiej. Po „_Hala Madrid_!" Ultrasi z południowej trybuny zaczęli swoje tradycyjne przyśpiewki. Severus mógł wedle nich ustawiać zegarek.

Siódma minuta i stadion zagrzmiał:

- _Illa, illa, illa, Juanito Maravilla! Se ve, se siente, Juanito está presente!_

Duch Juanito jednak się spóźniał tego wieczora z nawiedzeniem stadionu. Dean Thomas się zagapił, Bletchley się pogubił i tylko jeden Finnigan zachował przytomność umysłu i pobiegł za Rikim, ale nie zdążył. Weasleyowi zabrakło wzrostu, ale też i chęci. Zamiast koncentrować się na meczu pewnie zastanawiał się nad menu na swój ślub.

MacMillan poleciał odrabiać straty. Otrzymał dobre podanie od Pottera i nawet, w przeciwieństwie do dwóch poprzednich akcji Smitha, nie wpadł w pułapkę off-sajdową.

Po pierwszych dwudziestu minutach meczu Snape wyciągnął pierwsze wnioski. Zach Smith urodził się na spalonym. Erniemu MacMillanowi w życiu zawsze przeszkadzała jakaś poprzeczka. Malfoy zawraca, kiedy mu się chce. Potter tego wieczora nie ma sił nawet by biegać przez pierwszą połowę.

Na szczęście MacMillan dał się czysto sfaulować i przeturlał się po trawie na tyle efektownie, że sędzia główny dał im rzut karny. Do piłki podszedł Malfoy, a z tyłu za nim smętnie się snuł Potter.

Publiczność ożywiła się, niektórzy zaczęli klaskać i skandować:

- Draco! Draco! Draco!

Malfoy bez mrugnięcia wpakował futbolówkę do siatki ku uciesze tłumu.

Ultrasi zmienili ton.

- _Como no te voy a querer? Como no te voy a querer? Si fuiste campeón de Europa..._

Ta piosenka przynajmniej miała miłą uchu melodię.

MacMillan znów wyrwał się do przodu. Żeby choć połowie ofensywnych piłkarzy chciało się tak biegać, wynik byłby dawno wyjaśniony. A tak nie miał do kogo podać piłki.

Snape zirytowany wstał z fotela i podszedł do linii bocznej.

- Potter! Rusz się!

Młody mediapunta usłyszał go, skinął głową, ale dalej bezużytecznie człapał.

- Potter! – Severus wykorzystał chwilową przerwę w grze i przywołał dzieciaka.

Ten ledwie stał na nogach.

- Do cholery, jak ci nie wychodzi gra do przodu, to przynajmniej wracaj po piłkę! Po stracie masz być pierwszym z obrońców!

Zamglone spojrzenie zielonych oczu nie wzbudziło w nim zaufania. Potter był świetny. Powinien kosztować trzy razy tyle, ile Marvolo za niego zapłacił. Braki wytrzymałościowe i w grze defensywnej łatwo da się wyeliminować. Skubańcy z Bremy wiedzieli, co robią, umieszczając klauzulę w jego kontrakcie. Dzieciak miał zadatki na przyszłego zdobywcę Złotej Piłki, ale Severus nie zamierzał mu tego mówić. Szczególnie że zdarzały się takie mecze jak ten, w których Potter był zupełnie bezużyteczny.

Pod koniec pierwszej połowy Coote czysto podał piłkę do MacMillana. Ten kopnął ją. Odbiła się od bramkarza, od słupka i kuriozalnie potoczyła po ziemi. MacMillan rzucił się ją dobić. Ultrasi poderwali się z miejsc.

Skrzydłowy posłał w trybuny całusa i przybił piątkę z Malfoyem.

Defensywa rozluźniła się po tym golu, ale ubrany w biało-niebieską koszulkę napastnik Deportivo minął się z bramką. Weasley kopnął piłkę po ziemi do Finnigana.

Severus przewrócił oczyma. Weasley zawsze podawał do Finnigana. Zachowanie przewidywalne do znudzenia. Drugi kapitan posłał długie podanie do MacMillana. Ten wykopał ją w pole karne, gdzie aktualnie znajdowało się ośmiu piłkarzy Deportivo, zagubiony Potter i Draco Malfoy. Taka decyzja była w tej sytuacji głupia, ale Ernie zapewne chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie.

Malfoy wyskoczył ponad przepychających się chaotycznie obrońców i wbił głową piłkę do siatki. W burzy oklasków wsadził kciuk do ust, jak każdy piłkarz, któremu się właśnie powiększyła rodzina. Smith i Jordan przytulili się do niego i poklepali po głowie.

Severus odwrócił się do siedzących za nim rezerwowych. Kolejne słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, ale dobro klubu było ważniejsze od osobistej chęci wyeksmitowania bezużytecznego Włocha do Mediolanu.

- Zabini, zmieniasz Pottera w drugiej połowie.

Oczy piłkarza rozjaśniły się. Jego koledzy zadowoleni schodzili z murawy.

X X X

Snape nie liczył na niego. Harry przybity wszedł do szatni. Olivieira uśmiechając się przepraszająco wyjaśnił mu, że zostanie zmieniony. Nie było sensu spieszyć się z przebieraniem w czystą koszulkę. Gdy inni wysłuchiwali uwag trenera i sugestii na poprowadzenie gry w drugiej połowie, Harry spokojnie gasił pragnienie. Wszystko go bolało. Czuł się kompletnie wyprany z energii. Stać go było tylko na kilka zrywów na początku meczu. Dwa razy udało mu się dokładnie podać piłkę Draconowi, ale ten zamienił na bramkę dopiero podanie Erniego.

Obejrzał się na kolegów. Terry miał poważną minę, pewnie przed końcem meczu znów się zamieni z Zachem. Theo profesjonalnym tonem wtrącał swoje uwagi i przytakiwał trenerowi. Seamus oblał się wodą z bidonu, wytarł nagi tors klubowym ręcznikiem i chwycił czystą koszulkę z długim rękawem. Potem coś mu się przypomniało. Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował się do Harry'ego.

- Wyskakuj z koszulki – rzucił krótko.

- C…co?

- Już. Zdejmuj.

Pełna determinacji mina drugiego kapitana nie nastrajała do dyskusji. Harry błyskawicznie pozbył się górnej części stroju.

Gdy wreszcie zrozumiał intencje Finnigana, głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Seamus włożył jego brudną, przepoconą i o rozmiar mniejszą koszulkę, a na wierzch zarzucił swoją. Położył mu dłoń z tyłu głowy i przyciągnął tak, że ich czoła zetknęły się.

- Mój pierwszy gol w tym sezonie będzie dla ciebie – powiedział cicho.

Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, Dołochow wołał już zawodników na drugą połowę.

Seamus nie strzelił tego wieczora gola, ale grał bardziej ofensywnie niż Zach i Terry razem wzięci. Ciągle był w polu karnym, nie dawał spokoju bramkarzowi Deportivo i kompletnie zignorował przekazaną przez wchodzącego na boisko Theo wiadomość od trenera. Rzadko wracał pod swoją bramkę. Z uporem parł do przodu. Snape nawet nie silił się na przywoływanie go do porządku. Przeciwstawianie się żywiołowi nie miało sensu.

Po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego Harry chwycił butelkę z izotonikiem i czekał na drugiego kapitana przy wejściu do tunelu. Wygrali pięć do jednego, Draco uzbierał hattricka , a Finnigan schodził z murawy w nastroju jak po przegranej z Barçą. Pozostali jeszcze wymieniali się koszulkami z przeciwnikami i oklaskiwali wspierających ich kibiców. Pansy Parkinson zaczepiła Charliego na krótki wywiad.

- Przepraszam – odezwał się ponuro Seamus.

Harry potrząsnął głową i podał mu butelkę. Nie ufał w pełni swojemu językowi.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś tak zdecydowanie się za nim wstawił. Bezinteresownie, bezkrytycznie, po prostu dlatego, że grali w jednej drużynie.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał.

Nagle Seamus objął go mocno.

- Ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. Mój pierwszy gol będzie dla ciebie – powtórzył.

Harry walczył ze łzami. Atmosfera na stadionach często zmieniała największych twardzieli w rozklejające się beksy. Tak to sobie tłumaczył. Dobrze było poczuć się częścią większej całości.

* * *

AN: Chcę podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, także te krytyczne (wybrałam tematykę budzącą wiele emocji i muszę się z tym pogodzić).

Jestem pod wrażeniem, że czytają je także inni czytelnicy. Tym bardziej jestem wdzięczna za słowa wsparcia od Silverrain i MargotX.


	15. Chapter 15

_„To nie będzie proste, to nie będzie długie,_  
_zajmie tylko chwilę, zajmie twoje myśli,_  
_zajmie twoje serce, odbierze ci oddech._  
_Tak to będzie krótkie, to nie będzie proste."_

_Adrienne Rich – „Ostatnie Zapiski"_

* * *

Ajax Amsterdam – 1 : 4 – Real Madryt (Liga Mistrzów)

oraz

FC Barcelona – 2 : 2 – Real Madryt

* * *

Zawodnicy wysypywali się z autokaru radośnie. Zanim Neville zdążył zejść po schodkach, Ernie, Jack i Zach znikali już za zakrętem. Theodore z niewymuszoną elegancją ciągnął za sobą gustowną walizeczkę. Za jego plecami hałaśliwa grupa rozdzielała między sobą bagaże.

- Nie, no normalnie, z czego je dzisiaj produkują? – narzekał Lee Jordan, przekraczając normy dźwięku nawet na amsterdamskim lotnisku – Szajs kompletny! Żeby piłka pękła po trzech kopnięciach?!

- Dwie piłki, Lee. Dwie – poprawił go Justin.

- No! – lewy obrońca przytaknął mu z entuzjazmem – Mówiłem, że szajs!

Mecz z Ajaxem w środową noc mogli zaliczyć sobie na plus. Zdecydowane zwycięstwo na obcej murawie, bardzo piękne bramki i dwie przebite piłki.

Neville potrząsnął głową.

- Czy tutaj kiedykolwiek jest normalnie? – wymamrotał do siebie.

Wiedział, że jeszcze wiele przed nim. Był dopiero na początku kariery. Jednak w ciągu jednego miesiąca z Realem Madryt widział więcej niepojętych zjawisk niż przez rok w Bremie. Tam bramkarze nie wysyłali obrońców do szpitala ze wstrząsem mózgu, na stadionach Bundesligi zawsze świeciło światło, a piłki były napompowane.

- Jeśli pytasz o Real, to nie. U nas nic nie jest zwyczajne – wyjaśnił mu Charlie.

Neville zapomniał, że bramkarz także nie spieszył się dziś z opuszczaniem autokaru.

- Kto jest dzisiaj crackiem?! – cieszył się Finnigan, obściskując już ledwie żywego ale uśmiechniętego Terry'ego Boota – Kto jest dziś crackiem?! Ale brameczka! Jak nic będziesz w top 5 najładniejszych goli roku, stary!

Napastnik popisał się wyjątkowej urody zakończeniem akcji. Po podaniu piłki przez Zabiniego wykręcił się jak mistrz wschodnich sztuk walki, ogłupiając obronę Ajaxu.

- Za kilka tygodni jest głosowanie – powiedział Michael – Myślę, że załapiesz się do pierwszej trójki.

- Nasz Terry nareszcie błyszczy!

Seamus dalej paplał w mieszaninie angielskiego z hiszpańskim, będącej głównym językiem w szatni Realu. Słychać było wyraźnie, że hiszpański to pierwszy język obrońcy, do angielskich słów wypowiadanych z południowym akcentem należało się przyzwyczaić, a dopiero potem próbować zrozumieć. Pewnie dlatego Finnigan w otoczeniu piłkarzy z różnych stron świata bardziej bazował na gestykulacji. Zawsze prezentował otwartą i szczerą postawę, nawet kiedy manifestował światu, że coś go wkurza.

Harry śmiał się z boku z wymiętoszonego i już lekko zażenowanego napastnika. Zagrał wieczorem tylko piętnaście minut. Po meczu z Deportivo trener wciąż nie ufał kondycji Pottera.

Neville przez szybę autokaru widział, jak Michael pomaga wyciągać pozostałe bagaże.

- Dzięki – Harry wziął swoją torbę.

- Wiesz, jak wyglądasz? – zagadnął go spokojnie prawy obrońca.

Znacząco popatrzył na jego nogi. Im obu lekarze drużyny zalecili noszenie podkolanówek kompresyjnych. Podobno polepszały ukrwienie i zmniejszały tym samym ryzyko urazów. Corner powinien je nosić, bo biegając tyle za piłką w tym wieku mógł nabawić się kontuzji. Harry – bo tak utalentowane młode nogi należało chronić.

- Jak ty – odpowiedział mu Harry.

Michael pokręcił głową.

- Ale ja jestem stary.

- Żadna z ciebie modelka. Trzydzieści lat to nie koniec świata.

- Jeszcze nie mam trzydziestki – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Michael, co tylko bardziej rozbawiło Pottera.

Wesoła grupa minęła Draco, Blaise'a i Deana, którzy zatrzymali się na widok kilkudziesięciu witających ich fanów. Cierpliwie rozdawali autografy i wysłuchiwali wyznań miłosnych z ust rozhisteryzowanych nastolatek oraz zaokrąglonych czterdziestokilkuletnich fanów w oryginalnych, białych koszulkach. Sport naprawdę nie zna granic.

Neville ze swojego miejsca na schodkach autokaru uchwycił wzrokiem ruch Malfoya. Draco skończył mazać autograf na podstawionej piłce, odwrócił się słysząc głosy kolegów i popatrzył na plecy mijającego go Harry'ego. Trwało to ułamek sekundy, zanim Blaise objął go ramieniem i kazał się uśmiechnąć do zdjęcia.

- Nie wiem, co jest między wami, ale wyjaśnijcie to między sobą zanim zespół zacznie cierpieć – odezwał się szybko Charlie.

Neville zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał za siebie na kapitana.

- Nie wciskaj mi, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po przyjeździe byliście jak papużki-nierozłączki, wszystko robiliście razem. Od tygodnia ani razu nie dobieraliście się do ćwiczeń w parach. Nie rozmawiacie – zauważył Charlie – Zmień to.

- Dlaczego ja? – Longbottom natychmiast przyjął postawę obronną.

Od zawsze wiedział, że Harry będzie ważniejszy. To się czuło tak samo jak czuje się podmuch wiatru na twarzy. Miał większy talent, większe serce do gry i wewnętrzną potrzebę udoskonalania się.

- Bo on jeszcze długo nie pomyśli o wyciągnięciu do ciebie ręki – odpowiedział cicho Charlie.

- A jeśli wina jest po jego stronie? – zasugerował sztywno Neville.

- Tym bardziej będzie mu głupio, że nie miał racji.

Skinął głową. Faktycznie, ich kapitan dobrze rozgryzł charakter Pottera. Harry miał cały czas coś do udowodnienia. Chciał pokazać rodzicom, że umie żyć po swojemu, a władzom Werderu, że tragicznie się pomylili próbując zatrzymać jego sportową karierę. W Madrycie starał się pokazać rządzącym z jak najlepszej strony, a w tym, paradoksalnie, pomagał mu Snape, coraz bardziej redukując rolę Zabiniego w zespole.

Wydostali się obaj z autokaru. W luku bagażowym pozostały tylko ich torby. Dołochow i Olivieira rozmawiali o czymś cicho, a Snape co chwila zerkał na zegarek.

- Mister! – Charlie podszedł do niego zaniepokojony.

Trener wyprostował się, dając tym samym znać, że kapitan ma jego uwagę.

- Mister, Milesa jeszcze nie ma. Nie odzywał się?

- Nie – Snape pokręcił głową i przerzucił swoją sportową torbę na drugie ramię – Próbowałeś się dodzwonić?

- Zaraz zobaczę – wymruczał Charlie wysupławszy z kieszeni bluzy komórkę – Mam nadzieję, że jej nie wyłączył, jak Graham w ubiegłym roku.

Odwrócił się od nich i przyłożył ją do ucha.

- Dobrze, że nie gramy w Lidze Mistrzów z Werderem, co? – Snape skupił się na Neville'u – Pewnie też byście chcieli się wymknąć na dwie godziny do rodzinki.

- Z moją babcią to nawet nie warto – Neville wzruszył ramionami – Po dwóch godzinach dopiero zaczyna się rozkręcać. A Harry raczej nie chciałby się spotkać z rodzicami w środku sezonu.

Trener uniósł w górę brwi, ale Neville nie drążył tematu. Mógł chwilowo nie rozmawiać z Harry'm ale wciąż byli przyjaciółmi.

- Miles! Dzięki Bogu – Charlie nawiązał kontakt z młodym obrońcą i włączył tryb głośnomówiący – Gdzie jesteś?

Asystenci i Neville skupili się wokół jego komórki.

- Dlaczego na mnie nie zaczekaliście? – w głosie spokojnego zazwyczaj Belga dało się wyczuć nutkę paniki – Jak wyszedłem na parking, autobusu już nie było.

- Bletchley, ile można się witać z dawnymi kolegami z klubu? – zapytał niezadowolony Snape.

- Przepraszam, Mister! Straciłem poczucie czasu. Naprawdę mi przykro.

- Przykro to ci będzie, jak za dziesięć minut nie zjawisz się na lotnisku.

- Już jadę! Złapałem taksówkę.

- Wiesz, że nie możemy czekać na ciebie w nieskończoność. Samolot musi odlecieć o czasie.

- Nie zostawiajcie mnie, proszę!

Młody obrońca rozłączył się.

- Czy naprawdę straszenie go jest konieczne? – zapytał zniesmaczony Charlie.

- W tym sporcie samodyscyplina to podstawa. Albo ją masz, albo musisz się jej nauczyć, Weasley.

Rozpędzona taksówka wjechała na parking i zatrzymała się obok autokaru. Wyskoczył z niej Miles.

Charlie przywitał się z uśmiechem i objął go ramieniem.

- Nie zostawilibyśmy ciebie – zapewnił – Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy drużyną.

Snape wymruczał coś pod nosem. W uszach Neville'a brzmiało to jak:

- „Chyba że prezes postanowi inaczej".

Dołączyli do Blaise'a i jego kolegów. Grupka kibiców niemal oszalała ze szczęścia widząc Charliego. Bramkarz musiał podpisać kilka zdjęć i koszulek. Dwie mocno zawstydzone nastolatki poprosiły Neville'a o wspólną fotografię. W Bremie nigdy mu się to nie przydarzyło. Widać, że noszenie białej koszulki czyni cuda.

X X X

Harry wrócił z wieczornego treningu. W Valdebebas odliczano już nie dni, ale godziny do starcia tytanów. Prasa podgrzewała emocje. Kto okaże się lepszy? Dawid czy Goliat? Klub z królewską koroną w herbie, czy „więcej niż klub"? I najważniejsze z zadawanych w programach sportowych pytań: Draco Malfoy czy Dennis Creevey?

Z wprawą odbezpieczył zamek, gdy usłyszał z tyłu znajomy już głos.

- _Hola!_

Skinął głową swojej młodej sąsiadce. Tym razem jej długie, jasne włosy trzymały się w niedbałym koku, do którego użyto dwóch ołówków. Na policzku pozostał ślad po niedomytej zielonej farbie.

- _Hola!_

Dopóki nie uganiała się za nim i nie robiła maślanych oczu, nie przeszkadzała mu. Nie wnikał, co robi w mieszkaniu opuszczonym przez budującego drogi inżyniera. Mimo słabej jakości ubrań i dziwnych dodatków wydawała się całkiem sympatyczna i porządna. Każda inna na jej miejscu już dawno sprzedałaby ten adres Sybilli Trelawney.

Wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. W salonie był włączony telewizor. Sądząc po dźwiękach, kanał dla dorosłych. Harry ostrożnie przesunął się do przodu. Przedsionek rozszerzał się na większą przestrzeń. Właściciele umeblowali ją w taki sposób, by sofa stała dokładnie naprzeciwko wejścia.

Na skórzanym, szerokim meblu siedział zarośnięty typ. Właściwie to prawie leżał, z nogami zarzuconymi na stolik do kawy. Po wypolerowanym metalowo-szklanym blacie walały się dwa opakowania po pizzy i kilka puszek. Typ miał na sobie poobcierane czarne jeansy i jeden z ulubionych podkoszulków Harry'ego. Już od progu czuć go było alkoholem.

Znał tę gębę.

- O! Sie ma, synek! – mężczyzna uniósł puszkę piwa w powitalnym geście.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i czmychnął z mieszkania.

- _Scheiße! Fuck! Joder!_ Niech to szlag!

Na dworze wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę słów, które tylko minimalnie różniły się znaczeniem. Gdyby nie był tak wkurzony na intruza, pogratulowałby sobie postępów w nauce. Dzięki kolegom z szatni znał już wiele równie pożytecznych zwrotów w różnych językach. Tylko po włosku nie umiał kląć, bo Blaise nigdy nie przeklinał.

Zdesperowany sięgnął po komórkę.

- Seamus? Cześć, co robisz? Mogę wpaść?

Wolał spędzić noc pod czujnym okiem wypchanego jelenia niż wracać do domu.

- O, hej, młody!

- Jesteś zajęty?

- Wiesz, tak jakby….

Harry zdusił jęk frustracji i oparł się o ścianę budynku. Dlaczego ludzie budujący rezydencję w Valdebebas nie mogli się pospieszyć? Jak będą pracować w takim tempie, to nie zdąży się nacieszyć atrakcjami dla piłkarzy.

-… Mogę zmienić plany. Wpadaj – zaprosił go Seamus.

Odetchnął z ulgą po skończeniu rozmowy i zamówił taksówkę do najbardziej ekskluzywnej madryckiej dzielnicy.

Finnigan przywitał go szklanką pomarańczowego soku i dwoma kontrolerami do gier.

- Znowu FIFA?

- Biorę Hiszpanię – poinformował Seamus rozłożywszy się wygodnie przed wielkim telewizorem.

Harry przewrócił oczyma. Usiadł obok.

- Ty leniu, zawsze bierzesz Hiszpanię.

- Wiesz, co w sercu, to i na ekranie – drugi kapitan odpowiedział natychmiast.

- To ja biorę Niemcy – zapowiedział Harry.

Zanim uruchomili grę, coś mu się przypomniało.

- A wiesz, dzwoniła do mnie w ubiegłym tygodniu Cho Diggory.

- Sama Cho? Ed i Bella nie dorwali się do telefonu?

- Właściwie…. – zaciął się.

Seamus patrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem.

- Powiedz, dlaczego nosisz długie włosy?

Pytanie wywołało salwę śmiechu. Seamus najpierw niebezpiecznie pochylił się do przodu, potem do tyłu, aż wreszcie wsparł się na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Moja mała Bella!... Dzieciak jest niesamowity. Już w tym wieku okręciła sobie starych i pół Chelsea wokół małego palca. Aż strach myśleć, co z niej wyrośnie.

Harry zachował skupioną minę. Zwykle kiedy Seamus się śmiał, cała szatnia śmiała się z nim.

- No, dlaczego?

- Zawsze takie miałem.

- Jak byś się ostrzygł tak, jak Draco, to pół Hiszpanii by się za tobą oglądało.

- Zgoda! – obrońca wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Harry natychmiast nabrał podejrzeń.

-… Na co?...

- Pójdę do fryzjera, kiedy i ty pójdziesz.

- Wiesz… to nie jest najlepszy pomysł… Moja rodzina ma taką złośliwą wadę genetyczną – bronił się – Czekaj, pokażę ci zdjęcie mojego brata, to zrozumiesz.

Znalazł w telefonie odpowiedni folder z fotografiami z Bremy. Na kilku pojawiała się wiecznie nadąsana twarz Grety, ale większość stanowiły zdjęcia miasta, stadionu i Daniela.

- O, matko… - Seamus wyrwał mu komórkę i przyglądał się uważniej jej zawartości – Faktycznie, katastrofa… Ale na wszystko jest sposób.

Harry przezornie odsunął się. Pomysły drugiego kapitana Realu mogły wywoływać przyspieszone bicie serca, wzrost ciśnienia i inne, nie dające się przewidzieć skutki uboczne.

- Pomogę ci podwędzić butelkę z żelem Draco!

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, poddając się fali przygniatającej rozpaczy. Wiedział, że Seamus dopnie swego. Tylko czy potem Harry będzie mógł spojrzeć Malfoyowi w oczy nie czerwieniąc się jak pomidor ze wstydu.

X X X

Oliver Wood krążył po szatni jak niespokojny lew. Yaxley już skończył swoją przemowę, tak nudną, że rezerwowym zaczęły kleić się powieki. Teraz rolę motywatora przejął kapitan. Ron, jak na jego funkcję przystało, stał z założonymi na plecach rękami i skupioną miną. Wspomnienia z Gran Derbi zawsze miały słodko-gorzki posmak. Spektakularne zwycięstwa i upokarzanie odwiecznych rywali podnosiły na duchu, ale od kiedy kierował nimi ponury Angol, _Los Blancos_ śmieli podnosić głowy. Kopali piłkarzy Dumy Katalonii z większą premedytacją, wyzywali i nie liczyli się z decyzjami sędziów. Snape przed każdym ze spotkań mieszał ich z błotem.

Ale to właśnie podczas Gran Derbi entrenadora rozkwitała.

Mecze ze słabymi przeciwnikami i treningi stanowiły szarą codzienność. Ciągłe starcia z zarządem i ludźmi z otoczenia klubu przytłaczały Hermionę. Nie dostawała tyle pieniędzy na transfery, ile chciała; nie sprowadzano jej piłkarzy, którzy byli potrzebni, lecz takich, którzy byli medialni; starała się ograniczyć wpływ Dennisa na drużynę. Niestety, jak Barcelona była więcej niż klubem, tak Creevey był już kimś więcej niż piłkarzem.

Lucian Bole szczęśliwy, że nareszcie może się pokazać w tak ważnym spotkaniu, podciągał getry i poprawił bieliznę. Facet ruszał się z większą klasą, niż połowa żółtodziobów promowanych ze szkółki. Wspaniale rozwinął się w Londynie i wrócił po czterech latach do domu z jędzowatą dziewczyną i szafą designerskich ubrań. Yaxley po objęciu sterów nad drużyną częściej kierował go jednak na ławkę niż na murawę. Bo Dennis go nie lubił.

Z boku Pike nakręcał się do rytmu własnych myśli. Rozluźniał mięśnie, otrzepywał rękawice, przecierał ręką po starannie przystrzyżonym zaroście.

- Mamy nad nimi przewagę. Osiem punktów to jest naprawdę coś – tłumaczył kolegom Oliver.

- Prędzej trafią szóstkę w totka, niż z nami wygrają! – zaśmiał się Garcia.

- To oni muszą się wysilić. Muszą nas gonić. Ale wiecie również, że są przyparci do muru. Ranne zwierzęta są groźne, jeśli ktoś nie umie się z nimi obchodzić. Bądźmy dobrymi myśliwymi i dobijmy ich miłosiernie!

Przemowa pierwszego kapitana wywołała ogromny aplauz.

Wood skinął głową i cofnął się pod szafkę. Ron wystąpił na środek i klasnął w dłonie.

- Pamiętajcie, że jesteśmy lepsi, byliśmy lepsi i pozostaniemy lepsi! Naprzód, Blaugrana!

Każdy kolejny krok polepszał mu nastrój.

Przywitał ich ryk największego stadionu w Hiszpanii, morze ludzi w granatowo-purpurowych koszulkach wymachujących flagami w barwach senyery.

Królewscy przyjęli wrogą im atmosferę z podniesionymi głowami. Ich odwaga granicząca z arogancją grała Ronowi na nerwach. Starając się nie zgrzytać zębami ściskał dłonie kolejnych piłkarzy: Terry Boot – patałach sypiający z dziewczynkami, Draco Malfoy – z ego większym niż cała Barcelona z przedmieściami, Ernie MacMillan – jeździec bez głowy, Potter – dzieciak, który przypadkiem znalazł się w Madrycie i pewnie w ciągu sezonu zostanie stłamszony przez dumne gwiazdki, Longbottom – kolejny pseudoniemiec, wielki i sztywny jak kłoda drewna, Theodore Nott z tą wkurzającą miną – jakby chciał podkreślić, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy i nic go nie obchodzi, Michael Corner – jego najlepszy koleżka, Lee Jordan – którego zwoje mózgowe ginęły we włosach, Dean Thomas – rzeźnik napastników, Seamus Finnigan – z nową, pedalską fryzurą i starymi tatuażami, wreszcie stary, dobry Charlie.

- Powodzenia – starszy brat klepnął go w ramię.

- Tobie również – odpowiedział Ron.

Kapitanowie ustawili się z sędziami do pamiątkowej fotografii.

Jeszcze tylko rzut monetą, gwizdek i piłka w grze.

Real zaczął tak, jak na nich przystało. Dwa podania w środku pola, do przodu do Pottera. Ofensywny pomocnik zrobił trzy kroki i oddał piłkę mknącemu jak gepard Malfoyowi. Ron podziękował niebiosom, że George'a tego dnia bolała stopa i trener wystawił do pary z Woodem przypakowanego Goyle'a. Rezerwowy obrońca, na szczęście bez towarzyszących mu niemal wszędzie okularów przeciwsłonecznych, dostrzegł, co się dzieje i zablokował drogę skrzydłowemu Królewskich.

Tu nie było miejsca na błędy. Neville Longbottom jeszcze tego nie wiedział i Ron wykorzystał jego niewiedzę z zimną krwią. Krótkimi podaniami do kolegów przybliżył akcję do bramki Charliego i przekazał piłkę Dennisowi. Creevey tańczył ładnie, ale nawet dla niego było teraz za mało przestrzeni wśród ubranych na biało obrońców. Wrócili praktycznie wszyscy, nawet MacMillan i Boot. Dennis mógł oddać piłkę biegnącemu z lewej strony Lucienowi, jednak wybrał podanie w prawo. W dalszym ciągu nie przepadał za ex-Gunnersem i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu błyszczeć.

Ron zanotował sobie, że musi porozmawiać z ich gwiazdką i przypomnieć mu, że w meczu najważniejszy jest wynik, a nie nazwisko strzelca.

Następna akcja Madrytczyków przypominała małe dzieło futbolowej sztuki. Malfoy zagrał piętką do Terry'ego Boota, ten zablokowany, poszukał MacMillana. Macmillan zbiegł do środka i oddał piłkę Jordanowi po to, by wiecznie uśmiechnięty lewy obrońca posłał ją do przodu. I nikt, kompletnie nikt, łącznie z Woodem i Goylem nie widział, że na pustej przestrzeni między nimi, tuż przed linią spalonego, stoi Harry Potter w luźnym białym trykocie i z opaską z nadrukiem HP23 podtrzymującą przydługie włosy.

Jordan kopnął piłkę za mocno. Pike popatrzył z wdzięcznością w ciemne niebo. Ron zaklął i krzyknął do kolegów z obrony, by bardziej uważali. Tak grało się w Barcelonie a nie w Madrycie.

Walczyli o każdy centymetr, byle bliżej, byle znaleźć dla siebie choć trochę miejsca. Niestety Dean Thomas wieczorami w ramach odprężenia przed snem oglądał chyba filmiki z Creeveyem i znał wszystkie jego ruchy. Większy nacisk na sektor boiska, w którym bronili Corner i Finnigan powinien przynieść lepsze rezultaty.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak to się stało, a z pewnością nie wiedzieli Oliver i Goyle. W dwudziestej trzeciej minucie futbolówka znalazła się znów pod nogami Pottera. Normalny zawodnik parłby do przodu, jednak on zastawił się przed obrońcami. Obrócił się tyłem do bramki i wyczekał ułamek sekundy by przekazać piłkę zbiegającemu ze skrzydła Malfoyowi.

Komentatorzy z Madrytu właśnie zdzierali sobie gardła. Ron wyłączył się na pięć sekund, dopóki Pike nie wygrzebał piłki z siatki i nie wznowił gry.

Na szczęście Dennis poprawił mu humor dziesięć minut później. Kolejny dzieciak wyciągnięty ze szkółki i przyuczony do podawania piłek spisał się wzorowo. Wyskakujący w powietrze Dean Thomas nie zdołał przeciąć podania, a Finnigan skosić kręcącego się przed polem karnym Creeveya.

Po drugim golu Dennisa, znów wypracowanym przez innego dzieciaka z La Masii, wśród najbardziej zagorzałych _cules_ podniosły się okrzyki:

- _Madrid_, _cabrón saluda al campeón_!

Głupcy tylko podgrzewali atmosferę. Ron zatoczył sie z bólu i upadł na trawę.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tak mocno.

Theodore Nott podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać, ale z oczu Madrytczyka wyzierało coś obrzydliwego i niebezpiecznego. Na nic się zdało upominanie go żółtą kartką. Nott nie ogłaszał tego w mediach ani nie zwierzał się na portalach społecznościowych, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że nienawidzi Barcelony.

Podczas drugiej połowy meczu Yaxley zdjął utykającego Olivera i postawił w jego miejsce Crabbe'a. Ron sprawnie przeorganizował całą drugą linię i defensywę. Musieli grać teraz na czas i zwiększać posiadanie piłki. Przeciwnicy wymienili Boota na Smitha, ale nie poprawiło to ich gry.

Crabbe przydał się pięć minut później, trącając łokciem biegnącego w kierunku bramki Pottera. Sędzia patrzył akurat w inną stronę. Facet w ogóle niewiele widział tego wieczora, a mimo to rozdawał żółte kartki, jak Święty Mikołaj prezenty.

Dzieciak nie przyjął do wiadomości wcześniejszej nauczki. Gdy piłka znów znalazła się przy jego nodze, zakręcił obrońcami i wypracował Malfoyowi idealną sytuację do oddania strzału. Pike nie był Charlie'm. Nie był godzien nawet butów Charliemu czyścić. Jeżeli w jego polu widzenia znajdował się zawodnik rywali i żadnego z obrońców Barçy, wpadał w panikę i nie raz zachowywał się kuriozalnie. Tym razem nie wywinął orła, nie zrobił szpagatu ani nie padł na kolana przed przeciwnikiem. Po prostu przepuścił piłkę między rękoma, dając tym samym pretekst Królewskim do zbiorowego uścisku.

Draco Malfoy padł na ziemię i przygarnął Pottera. Na nich zwalił się Lee Jordan, a potem połowa wyjściowej jedenastki.

Ron odwrócił wzrok. Spiker zaanonsował zmianę w ich drużynie. Garcia za Luciena Bole'a.

Napastnik szybko zrobił to, co powinien, czyli kilkoma na pozór niewinnymi odzywkami sprowokował Deana Thomasa. Za podeptanie go obrońca _Los Blancos_ dostał niestety tylko żółtą kartkę. Wszyscy liczyli na coś więcej – gospodarze na usunięcie Thomasa z boiska, goście na ślepotę sędziego.

Na koniec, wymieniając szybko koszulki z Longbottomem, Ron zdobył się na refleksję, że jednak remis nie był taki zły. Spotkanie na pewno przebiegło lepiej, niż ubiegłoroczny maraton klasyków, kiedy to sędziowie wykartkowali połowę _merengues_, Hermiona Granger schudła chyba o dziesięć kilogramów po nocach spędzonych na dopieszczaniu taktyki, a Severus Snape zafundował Yaxleyowi wizytę u dentysty.

Dziś mogli przegrać. Cykl sukcesów i porażek mógł się zacząć od nowa, ale udało im się kupić trochę czasu.

* * *

AN: Kolejny rozdział pojawia się nieco później niż zwykle, za co przepraszam czytelników. Wena jest kapryśnym zjawiskiem i jedno niespodziewane zdarzenie może ją przepłoszyć. To był smutny tydzień, ale mimo to pozostawił nadzieję na wspaniały rok.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Na początku chciałam dziś umieścić tzw. "disclaimer", a więc:

1) Nie posiadam ani nie roszczę sobie praw do świata Harry'ego Pottera. Pani Rowling była pierwsza i za to należy się jej szacunek.

2) Wyniki meczów, fragmenty wywiadów i niektóre wydarzenia okołosportowe pochodzą ze świata realnego. Wątki uczuciowe łączące i dzielące poszczególnych bohaterów tego opowiadania to wyłącznie mój wymysł i nie mają żadnego, ale to absolutnie żadnego związku z osobami prawdziwych sportowców.

Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze i wyjątkowe zainteresowanie poprzednim rozdziałem oraz zapraszam na kolejny.

Letö : )

* * *

Real Madryt – 2 : 0 - Celta Vigo

* * *

Port lotniczy Barajas tętnił życiem. Turyści w kolorowych koszulach i z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi tłoczyli się do odprawy. Kierunek: Wyspy Kanaryjskie. Biznesmeni w ciemnych garniturach nie odklejali swych komórek od uszu. Grupa azjatów szturmowała sklep z pamiątkami z Madrytu i sąsiadujące z nim stoisko z winami. Kilkoro młodych, niczym nie wyróżniających się ludzi z wypchanymi plecakami, porozrzucanych po tej części poczekalni, skupiało się na własnych tabletach lub czytało zabraną w podróż książkę. Poruszali się samotnie, dwójkami lub trójkami, przyjaciele, którzy zdecydowali się na wspólną wyprawę na drugi koniec Europy, a może i świata. Ci nie szukali wyłącznie ciepłego morza i zatłoczonych plaż, nie stać ich było na oferty All Inclusive w renomowanych hotelach. Oni docierali do ukrytych między pagórkami sennych wiosek i miasteczek omijanych przez biura turystyczne. Zamiast nocnego klubu wybierali muzeum i wieczór przy piwie w knajpie, którą kiedyś im polecił znajomy znajomego.

Neville trochę im zazdrościł. Kiedyś, obiecywał sobie, kiedy wreszcie przestanie grać, a jeszcze nie będzie mieć dzieci, wybierze się z Hannah w taką podróż. Bez pośpiechu, po to, by poobserwować życie innych ludzi a nie po to, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu. Zerknął na zegarek. Do odprawy pozostało ponad pół godziny. Rozejrzał się za kawiarnią. Do baristy ustawiło się w kolejce kilka osób. Z nadzieją, że jeszcze zdąży wypić coś ciepłego, zajął jeden z nielicznych wolnych stolików. Zajęty poszukiwaniem portfela w czeluściach podręcznej torby usłyszał odgłos stawianego na stole papierowego kubka.

- Duża czarna, z cukrem, bez mleka – Harry Potter wśliznął się na ostatnie wolne krzesło – Poprosiłem, by sypnęli trochę chili.

W jego uszach lśniły małe, złote kolczyki. Zdjął z głowy czapkę-bejsbolówkę z logiem znanej sportowej firmy i położył ją obok swojego kubka z kawą. Wewnątrz dymiła jasna mikstura o wyraźnie malinowym zapachu.

- Dzięki – Neville pozbierał się – Widzę, że próbujesz nowości.

- Kiedy będę stary i nieruchawy, będę żałował, że nie spróbowałem.

- Od Seamusa się nauczyłeś takich mądrości życiowych?

Harry odchylił się do tyłu. Przeczesał ręką włosy i dyskretnie rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

- Chcesz, żebym był taki jak w Bremie? – przeszedł na niemiecki – Nie pozwolę drugi raz się tak potraktować.

Neville zagapił się na niego. Znali się niemal całe życie. W dzieciństwie Harry'ego ciągnęło do nowości. Kiedy coś go interesowało, musiał to dokładnie obejrzeć i poznać. Zarażał otoczenie pozytywną energią. Aż kiedyś, w wieku szesnastu lat wrócił z letniego obozu piłkarskiego i wyznał, że się zakochał. Uśmiech zniknął na wiele tygodni z jego twarzy. Później wciąż był niespokojnym duchem, obsesyjnie trenował i godzinami oglądał filmiki z trikami wielkich piłkarzy. Chciał kiedyś zbliżyć się do poziomu Ronaldinho lub Remusa Lupina.

Ostatnie miesiące w Bremie spędził kursując między domem a klubem. Nie wychodził z kolegami na miasto. Nikt go nie zapraszał. Zrodzona w szatni plotka zaczęła żyć własnym życiem.

- Słuchaj, Nev… Nie chcę tego stracić – Harry wskazał przestrzeń między nimi – Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Gramy razem w klubie, w reprezentacji… Wciąż pamiętam, jak się cieszyłem, kiedy się dowiedziałem, że mamy w sąsiedztwie jeszcze jednego Angola.

Neville skinął głową.

- Ale?...

- Ale za bardzo się od ciebie uzależniłem – powiedział Harry z pełną powagą – Po tym, jak przyznałem się mamie i tacie… Cholera… W całym domu praktycznie tylko jeden Daniel ze mną rozmawia. Zawsze mogłem na ciebie liczyć, a przecież ty też masz swoje życie.

- Nie jesteś sam – przypomniał mu cicho Neville.

- Czasem chcę być sam, okay?

- Żeby wyskoczyć w środku tygodnia na imprezkę? – nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania.

- Nev, w soboty i niedziele zwykle pracuję, więc kiedy mam wyskakiwać? Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata i nasiedziałem się już dość w domu.

- A Mister?

Neville był absolutnie przekonany, że trener szpieguje piłkarzy, nawet takie niewiniątka jak Daviesa czy Bletchleya. Ostatnio zrobił awanturę Grahamowi o jednego wypalonego papierosa. Montague przyznał się potem, że rzeczywiście zapalił. Podczas rodzinnego grill party w swoim ogrodzie zorganizowanego z okazji urodzin jego dziewczyny.

- Przecież nie przychodzę na kacu na treningi – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Zresztą, gdyby Snape coś do mnie miał, już bym to usłyszał.

Tu Neville musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Uśmiechnął się.

- Też rozmawiałeś z Charliem?

Harry roześmiał się głośno.

- Trochę też o tym myślałem. Wiesz, co zrobiłby nam Firenze, gdybyśmy się tak pojawili na zgrupowaniu?

- Dwie sesje dziennie z jakimś mistrzem Zen by zniwelować wpływ złej energii chi – odpowiedział.

- Harry Potter, _por favor_…

Obejrzeli się na chłopca, najwyżej siedmioletniego, ściskającego białą koszulkę z numerem 23. Kilka kroków dalej stała zapewne jego mama. Mały był tak podekscytowany, że mu odjęło mowę.

- Chcesz autograf?

_- ¡Sí!_

_- ¿Como se llame? _

_- Victor._

- _¿A tí te interesa el fútbol? _– zapytał Harry wypisując dedykację na koszulce.

- _Sí, apoyo a los Blancos_ – zapewnił chłopiec – _Gracias... Muchas gracias._

- _¡Que tengas un buen día!_

Przywołany przez matkę pomachał im jeszcze na pożegnanie. Neville dopił kawę i wstał.

O, tak, Harry z pewnością miał większe zadatki na gwiazdę sportu. Żeby tylko częściej brał przykład z Raúla Gonzáleza a nie José Marii Gutiérreza.

X X X

Mężczyzna wydawał się sympatyczny. Przypominał Harry'emu tych poczciwych facetów ze sztabu medycznego, którzy mieli zawsze pod ręką chłodzący spray na obrzęki i rozgrzewające plastry na ból pleców. Prezentował otwartą postawę. Po przywitaniu wyciągnął dyktafon i poprosił o pozwolenie na użycie go. Harry zerknął na stojącego w progu Philippa. Kapitan skinął głową i posłał zachęcający uśmiech, po czym zniknął w korytarzu.

- Minął już ponad miesiąc od twojego debiutu w barwach „Królewskich". Jak radzisz sobie z aklimatyzacją w nowym klubie?

- Na początku zawsze jest ciężko. Ludzie mówią w języku, którego nie rozumiesz. Mówią zbyt szybko – przyznał Harry – Wszystko jest inne: jedzenie, klimat, tempo życia.

- Czułeś się z tego powodu wyizolowany?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Ani trochę. Mam tam Neville'a, kolegę z reprezentacji. We dwójkę jest o wiele łatwiej. Poza tym otrzymujemy naprawdę duże wsparcie od kolegów z klubu. Seamus i Charlie bardzo nam pomogli.

Właściwie to Charlie, poza pokrzykiwaniem na nich przy ustawianiu muru i esemesowaniem do swojej dziewczyny w każdej wolnej chwili, nie interesował się poczynaniami nowicjuszy i młodzików. Nawet jego przemowy motywacyjne przed kolejnymi meczami wypadały blado w porównaniu do rozbudowanych analiz taktycznych przedstawianych przez Snape'a.

- Jak znosisz presję i rywalizację grając w jednym z najbardziej utytułowanych klubów na świecie?

- Każdy gracz Realu Madryt znajduje się pod presją. Trzeba nauczyć się z tym żyć. W kadrze jest przynajmniej osiemnastu zawodników podstawowego składu, a nie jedenastu. Można przyzwyczaić się do rywalizacji. Tu nie chodzi o Pottera, Coote'a czy Zabiniego ale o drużynę. Dobro drużyny jest najważniejsze.

- Czy media hiszpańskie bardzo różnią się od mediów niemieckich?

O, tak. W Niemczech nikt nie gonił za wiozącym go samochodem przez dwieście metrów z mikrofonem w garści i kamerzystą depczącym po piętach. Swoją drogą jakim cudem panna Parkinson potrafiła w ogóle biegać na szpilkach, pozostawało dla Harry'ego jedną z nigdy nie odkrytych tajemnic kobiecego świata.

- Sposób zachowania mediów w Hiszpanii jest inny niż w pozostałych krajach – odpowiedział powoli – Bardziej krytyczny. Jeśli ktoś nie umie się z tym pogodzić, nie powinien grać w tym klubie.

Dziennikarz popatrzył na niego znacząco. Mógł pominąć tę wypowiedź, wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo. Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Z seniorem Slughornem rozpętującym osobistą krucjatę przeciwko Snape'owi nie musiał się obawiać, że jego wywiad dla niemieckiej gazety spotka się z brutalnym odzewem w Madrycie.

- Jak oceniasz początek sezonu?

- Zawsze walczymy o najwyższe cele. W tym roku jest tak samo. Wiem, że jeszcze brakuje nam płynności w grze i musimy szybko się poprawić. Mamy trochę pecha, nie strzelamy tylu goli, ile powinniśmy.

Bo Zacha Smitha powinien wreszcie przebadać jakiś porządny okulista, a Erniemu MacMillanowi należało zacząć dosypywać do bidonu małe dawki środków uspokajających. Jedynie Draco umiał zrobić na boisku użytek ze stwarzanych przez Harry'ego sytuacji. To dodawało mu sił do dalszych treningów i walki o miejsce w pierwszym składzie.

- Niektórzy kibice martwią się twoją dyspozycją – dziennikarz znacząco zawiesił głos.

To by było tyle próżnych nadziei, że lamenty Sybilli Trelawney nad prowadzeniem się nowego nabytku _Los Blancos_ nie dotrą do Niemiec. To był jeden kryzysowy tydzień. Harry nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie powtórzyć ciągu wycieczek po madryckich nocnych klubach, ale nie planował też spędzać każdego wieczora przed telewizorem.

- Jestem tylko człowiekiem a nie maszyną. Czy jestem zmęczony? Nie. Jestem świadomy, że na treningach trzeba wcisnąć pedał gazu. Tylko w ten sposób trener będzie umiał prawidłowo ocenić naszą dyspozycję i przydatność w najbliższym spotkaniu.

W tym momencie przeprowadzający wywiad dziennikarz wyglądał tak, jakby ujrzał tęczę. Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że sportowiec umie wypowiedzieć poprawnie dwa zdania? Oczywiście miał kolegów, zarówno w klubie jak i reprezentacji, którzy kompletnie baranieli na widok kamery i zmęczeni po intensywnym wysiłku mogli wydukać z siebie jedynie coś w stylu: „Biegłem, biegłem i kopłem". Jednak to nie był powód, by publika uważała ich za przepłaconych półgłówków.

- Jakie masz plany, marzenia, związane z nowym klubem?

- Chcę być ważną częścią tego wspaniałego projektu.

- Co możesz powiedzieć o ostatnim meczu z Irlandią?

To, że wraz z ośmioma kolegami wstrzymał oddech, kiedy po dwudziestu minutach noszowi musieli zabrać poturbowanego Neville'a. Tylko Manuel stał oparty o słupek swojej bramki z tą znaną wszystkim miną, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że panuje nad sytuacją i nie straci tego panowania nawet jeśli zostałby sam przeciwko całej drużynie bojowo nastawionych Irlandczyków.

- Zaliczyłem gola i asystę. Czułem się komfortowo na boisku. Takie mecze pozwalają nabrać pewności siebie.

Odetchnął bezgłośnie. Tematyka rozmowy zeszła na bezpieczniejszy grunt. O reprezentacji i eliminacjach do Mistrzostw Świata mógł mówić godzinami bez obaw, że ktoś wyrwie jego słowa z kontekstu i obróci je przeciwko niemu.

X X X

Ostatni tydzień pozostawił go w nerwowym nastroju. Jadąc do ośrodka treningowego Severus rozważał opcje skulenia się w kącie, histerycznego śmiechu i wyrywania włosów z głowy. W Valdebebas miał szpital a nie drużynę światowej klasy. Obu napastników ścięły drobne kontuzje. Malfoy zszedł z meczu Francji z Hiszpanią utykając. Służby medyczne doniosły mu w wieczornym raporcie, że MacMillan, Thomas, Longbottom i Corner zakończyli reprezentacyjne spotkania z mniejszymi lub większymi bólami. Lee Jordan poleciał specjalnie wynajętym przez klub samolotem prosto z boiska do prywatnej niemieckiej kliniki na operację złamanej kości śródstopia. Severus nie ufał miejscowej firmie oferującej jego piłkarzom opiekę medyczną i zaszczepił tę nieufność swojemu sztabowi. Stracił świetnego lewego obrońcę na pół sezonu i musiał liczyć na Montague'a, który na każdej sesji treningowej wzdychał za Francją.

- Slughorn bredził w nocy, że niszczysz klub – Dołochow w ramach powitania wcisnął mu do rąk plik gazet i kubek z kawą – Twoje zachowanie przeczy zasadom przyzwoitości, stwarzasz złą atmosferę i marnujesz talent zawodników. Aha, i zupełnie nie stawiasz na naszych genialnych wychowanków.

Severus wyjrzał za okno na puste boisko.

- Stara śpiewka.

- Proponuję podać go do sądu.

- Czyż nie piękny mamy dziś dzień?

Antonin podążył za nim wzrokiem.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale piździ jak cholera – skomentował pogodę zupełnie nie łapiąc ironii w głosie zwierzchnika.

- Mamy w ogóle choć jedenastu zdrowych zawodników?

- Nie na wszystkie pozycje.

Cóż, w sobotę w akcie desperacji mógłby wystawić Zabiniego na stoperze i Higgsa w ataku. Upił trochę kawy i zerknął na pierwszą stronę „Mundo Deportivo". Gazeta wielkimi literami obwieszczała atak „wirusa FIFA" na Bernabeu.

- Wyrwałem Fudge'owi kilku tych naszych genialnych wychowanków, żeby robili na treningu sztuczny tłok.

Skinął głową. Zaczęli iść w kierunku jego biura.

- Malfoy?

Absencja blondyna na boisku przed treningiem oznaczała, że przytrafiło mu się coś naprawdę poważnego.

- Na siłowni. Ból w mięśniu, ale poranne prześwietlenie nic nie wykazało.

- Każ dmuchać na zimne, to może będzie gotowy na Celtów.

Wyznaczył asystenta od przygotowania fizycznego do kierowania ruchem przy szatni. W ciągu pół godziny posegregował przychodzących piłkarzy. Z 23-osobowego składu została nieco ponad połowa.

Nott i Finch-Fletchley mieli niezadowolone miny. Davies przyłączył się do grupy przyjaciół z Castilli. Zabini próbował zagadnąć Montague'a. Potter dryfował jak wolny elektron, dopóki nie przechwycił go Higgs.

Sloper założył idiotyczną czapkę. Za tydzień pewnie już wszyscy jego podopieczni będą straszyć zgromadzonych na tarasie widokowym fotoreporterów identycznymi, czarnymi workami na głowach.

Nie wszyscy zdążyli odpocząć po reprezentacyjnej przerwie. Niektórzy wrócili do Madrytu nocą i nie było sensu męczyć ich forsownymi ćwiczeniami.

Rozgrzewka, trochę zabawy z piłką, rozciągania się w parach. Severus nawet przymknął oko na zorganizowaną przez Slopera mini-sesję zdjęciową podczas krótkiej przerwy.

Na drugim końcu boiska Weasley wyłapywał podrzucane przez trenera bramkarzy piłki. Dobrze, że chociaż w bramce miał kogo wystawić. Uczulał już od roku prezesa, że zespół potrzebuje jeszcze jednego porządnego bramkarza w odwodzie. Marvolo powtarzał w kółko tę samą śpiewkę, że Weasley jest najlepszy i gra zawsze na najwyższym poziomie. Tylko że im dalej w sezon, tym więcej Severus miał wątpliwości co do formy pierwszego kapitana.

Z założenia Weasley powinien pomagać trenerowi, jednak w wyniku nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności, bądź też klątwy rzuconej przez _Culés_, posada szkoleniowca Realu Madryt należała do najbardziej niepewnych w całej Hiszpanii. Obecny pierwszy kapitan drużyny miał już ich w karierze dziesięciu. Nauczył się nie przywiązywać do zwierzchników.

Trzech piłkarzy o najdłuższym stażu zachowywało się wobec Severusa jak osierocone rodzeństwo umieszczone w kolejnej rodzinie zastępczej. Weasley starał się ignorować problemy, Finnigan próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę stwarzając je, a Smith najchętniej uciekłby z domu.

Na korytarzach Valdebebas natknął się na pierwszych rekonwalescentów wracających z siłowni i gabinetu rehabilitacyjnego.

- Jak tam, Zach? – zagadnął napastnika.

- Powiedzieli, że będę żyć – Smith posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

To była pierwsza pomyślna wiadomość tego dnia. Wydawało się, że chmury nad Valdebebas zaczęły się rozstępować robiąc miejsce skrawkom nieba.

- Trzymaj się – Severus położył mu rękę na ramieniu – Staraj się odpoczywać w domu.

- Dobrze, sir… - Zach pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

Jak sierotki… Wystarczy okazać im trochę uczucia i od razu odżywają.

- Mister! Ja też wracam! – Ernie MacMillan uwiesił się Smithowi na plecach – Razem z Zachem rozniesiemy Celtów w sobotę. Już się nie mogę doczekać.

Napastnik strząsnął z siebie skrzydłowego i przyjął profesjonalny dystans.

- Prześwietlili mnie z każdej strony – MacMillan obrócił się dwa razy wokół własnej osi – Źle się przewróciłem i dlatego bolało mnie biodro.

- Bo za dużo biegasz.

Snape oglądał fragmenty reprezentacyjnych występów swoich podopiecznych. MacMillan biegał całe dziewięćdziesiąt minut i potykał się o własne nogi.

- Trzeba dużo biegać. Bez biegania nic nie wychodzi.

- A ty nie zmieniłeś ostatnio butów? – zapytał go Severus.

- Mówiłem, że te korki nadają się do wyrzucenia – wtrącił się Smith.

- Są fajne…

- Ślizgasz się w nich jak baletnica na lodzie.

- Powiedz swojemu agentowi, by sponsor podesłał ci inne i porównaj – powiedział Snape – Nie możesz się teraz połamać.

W następnym tygodniu mieli bliskie spotkanie z Borussią Dortmund i ich cwaniakowatym trenerem. Postawa niemieckiego okularnika działała Severusowi na nerwy; zapewne dlatego, że dziesięć lat wcześniej zachowywał się podobnie.

- Nie połamię się, Mister – zapewnił solennie MacMillan – Będę uważał. Będę biegał tylko tyle, ile trzeba.

Chłopak również odczuwał powagę sytuacji. Trafili w tym roku na grupę śmierci, aktualnych mistrzów trzech najsilniejszych europejskich lig. Holendrami się nie przejmował. Anglicy wyglądali, jakby uszło z nich całe powietrze. Za to Niemcy szli w nowym sezonie przez swoją ligę jak tornado.

Zagadnął jeszcze kilku zawodników. Zaczepił masażystę doglądającego Longbottoma na dłuższą rozmowę. Już miał wracać do gabinetu, kiedy zza zakrętu korytarza wyłonił się drugi kapitan Realu. Finnigan używał koszulki treningowej jako ręcznika. Całą górną połowę jego ciała ozdabiały tatuaże. Na lewym bicepsie jakieś chrześcijańskie motywy z Matką Boską i drzewem oliwnym sięgającym korzeniami w stronę serca, na prawym pogańskie i dalekowschodnie symbole szczęścia i miłości, z przodu i na plecach jakieś daty, imiona członków rodziny, cytat z wiersza, łacińska sentencja, kilka gwiazdek i bliżej nieokreślonych zawijasów. Dzięki niespodziewanej wizycie u fryzjera znacząco poprawił swój wygląd. Już nie przypominał długowłosego ćpuna wyjętego z lat 70-tych, ale prostego, nieogolonego gangstera szmuglującego nielegalny towar przez Cieśninę Gibraltarską.

- _¡Hola!_ Mister!

Nawet z prezesem witał się używając słowa: „cześć" i przypominanie mu o okazywaniu szacunku zwierzchnikom trafiało w próżnię. Przeżył dwóch prezesów i siedmiu trenerów w samym Madrycie; i uważał, że wie lepiej.

- Finnigan – Severus przywołał go gestem – Jeszcze jeden taki numer jak we wtorek i kibicujesz przyjaciołom z trybun.

- Coś pan? Nie chcesz pan, bym strzelał gole? – obruszył się obrońca.

Jego zdziwiona mina nie pomagała Severusowi w zachowaniu zimnej krwi.

Seamus zapewnił swojej reprezentacji bardzo ważny remis, ale jego odwaga i brawura mogły być tragiczne w skutkach.

- Mówię o tym, co zrobiłeś po strzeleniu gola – sprecyzował Snape.

- Ucieszyłem się – tamten wzruszył ramionami i przetarł kark podkoszulkiem – Nie, no pan już zbyt upierdliwy jesteś.

Severusowi drgnęła powieka. Czuł niebezpieczne pulsowanie żyłki na skroni.

- Nie będziesz mi tu fikołków robił jak jakiś pajac z podrzędnego cyrku!

- Będę się cieszył tak, jak chcę.

- Nie pamiętasz jak w ubiegłym roku tygodniami grałeś tylko dzięki zastrzykom?

- Pan masz gdzieś moje zdrowie!

Snape wzniósł ręce w geście bezsilności.

- Ty również! Kompletnie nie słuchasz naszych lekarzy! Wiesz, co się dzieje z twoim ciałem, kiedy robisz salto do tyłu? Najpierw ci się wygina kręgosłup, napinają się wspierające go mięśnie. Potem przez ułamek sekundy wisisz nad ziemią głową w dół i możesz skręcić kark, a na koniec lądujesz przeciążając sobie kolana.

Właśnie dolegliwości pleców notorycznie czepiały się madryckiego obrońcy, a nazwiskami piłkarzy, którym karierę przekreśliły kontuzje kolan, można by wybrukować najdłuższą ulicę w mieście. Ostatni z nich grzecznie grzał ławkę rezerwowych w Realu i liczył pomnażające się bez wysiłku na koncie pieniążki.

- Wyluzuj pan – Finnigan poklepał go po ramieniu – Bo panu żyłka na skroni pójdzie.

Popatrzył jednak na trenera zupełnie poważnie.

- Ja wiem, że Dean jest pod formą, a młody nie ma doświadczenia. Postaram się być na sto procent na Celtę i Niemców.

- Wiesz, że mogę cię przesunąć na prawą obronę?

- Spoko! Może znowu ustrzelę gola?

Finnigan puścił mu oko, okręcił mokrą koszulkę wokół szyi i rozbujanym krokiem pomaszerował w stronę szatni.

X X X

Sobotni mecz należał do tych, o których kibice siadając do niedzielnego obiadu już nie pamiętali. Było zimno. „Królewscy" wreszcie poprawili statystykę posiadania piłki, ale nie umieli z niego zrobić użytku. Severus pogratulował sobie w jedenastej minucie. Jeszcze w szatni udało mu się przekonać Smitha, że może być tym, kim zechce. Napastnik wziął do siebie te słowa i postanowił być przez piętnaście minut Draco Malfoyem. Holując piłkę przy nodze, wbiegł z lewego skrzydła za plecy obrońców Celty i huknął z całych sił, aż ubrany w fiolety bramkarz gości zawisł przerażony na słupku.

W drugiej połowie Draco zamienił się z Potterem. Podał piłkę dzieciakowi i zostawił go na pastwę czterech krzepkich obrońców. Dzieciak próbował czarować, ale skończyło się to dla niego upadkiem.

Snape musiał przyznać, że Potter, mimo gęby nadającej się bardziej do reklamy pasty do zębów dla dzieci niż do zastraszania boiskowych rywali, potrafi świetnie się odnaleźć w pobliżu bramki. Upadł inteligentnie, choć nie bez bólu. Tym samym dał szansę kolegom na bardzo łatwe podwyższenie wyniku.

Do wywalczonego przez niego rzutu karnego ustawili się Nott, Coote i Malfoy. Nawet Finnigan wymknął się pod bramkę gości, licząc zapewne na okazję do poprzytulania się. Malfoy nikomu nie pozostawił złudzeń co do formy. Pokierował piłkę w jedną stronę, a bramkarz Celtów rzucił się w drugą.

Zanim sędzia zakończył mecz, Snape był już myślami przy o wiele bardziej wymagających przeciwnikach i ich nakręconym trenerze.

Spotkanie z Celtą Vigo było dla _Los Blancos_ niczym ostatni, głęboki wdech przed zanurkowaniem w głębokiej wodzie.


	17. Chapter 17

Borussia Dortmund – 2 : 1 – Real Madryt (Liga Mistrzów)

* * *

- Czarno to widzę. To będzie nieszczęście! Wielkie nieszczęście!

Oczy Sybilli Trelawney, powiększone stukrotnie dzięki specjalnym okularom, zajmowały pół ekranu tableta. Wymysły starej baby nazywającej siebie dziennikarką sportową były czasem tak absurdalne, że jej program przypominał kabaretowy show. Nic dziwnego, że zaraz po emisji telewizyjnej kopie jej wywodów mnożyły się w Internecie jak grzyby po deszczu.

- Severus Snape nie ma sposobu na niemieckie drużyny. Nigdy z nimi nie wygrał. Nigdy! To jego przekleństwo… Zła karma, jak to mówią… Napastnicy nie mają formy, obrona opatruje rany. Dlaczego?! – dziennikarka podniosła dramatycznie głos, po czym zniżyła go do szeptu – Dlaczego, zapytacie… Bo zajechał tych biednych, wymęczonych chłopców w presezonie. Źle się dzieje w Realu Madryt, kolejny już rok. Czy Tom Marvolo, świetny biznesmen i dobroczyńca tego klubu nie widzi, jaka nam, wiernym kibicom, dzieje się krzywda?! Severus Snape nigdy nie był godzien stąpać po świętej murawie Santiago Bernabeu…

Na dole ekranu wyskoczyła ikonka komunikatora.

Theodore kliknął na nią. Zamiast obrazu nawiedzonej specjalistki pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Michaela Cornera.

- Cześć, chłopaki! Co robicie?

- Koncentrujemy się.

- Właściwie to generał się dołuje oglądając występy seniory Trelawney – wtrącił się siedzący na drugim łóżku Justin.

Theo obejrzał się na niego. Postanowił, że na kolejnym zgrupowaniu wybierze Charliego na współlokatora. Nie, chwila, nie wybierze. Ostatnim razem Charlie zamknął się w łazience i przez godzinę zapewniał swoją Tracey, że ją kocha i że nigdy w życiu nie patrzył na nogi hostess na spotkaniu organizowanym przez sponsora.

- Auć! Wiedziałem, że z Tottenhamu wyniosłeś skłonności masochistyczne, ale nie przypuszczałem, że jest z tobą aż tak źle.

Splótł ręce na piersiach i popatrzył krytycznie na wypoczywającego w Madrycie przyjaciela.

- Londyn to wspaniałe miejsce.

- Która część? Czerwona, niebieska czy biała?

- Cały Londyn. Nie jestem rasistą. Jak stopa? – Theo szybko zmienił temat.

- Boli.

- To niech przestanie – polecił mu Justin – Sam tego burdelu z tyłu nie ogarnę.

- Wróćmy do naszej poprzedniej filozofii – odparł rozluźniony Corner.

_- „Galacticos"?_

- Chrzanić obronę! Wszyscy lecą za piłką!

Theo rozbawiony potrząsnął głową.

- No co? – Michael chyba wzruszył ramionami, bo obraz się przechylił – W Barcelonie to działa od lat.

X X X

Nogi się pod nim na moment ugięły. Theodore'a i jego przyjaciół otaczał ogromny rój kibiców. Trybuny nie mieniły się setkami kolorów jak na innych stadionach. Na Stamford Bridge wśród królewskiego błękitu zawsze się dało dostrzec ludzi ubranych inaczej. Na Old Trafford nie wszyscy chcieli wkładać czerwone koszulki, szczególnie gdy pogoda nie dopisała. Na Camp Nou głębokie odcienie bordo i granatu mieszały się z jaśniejszą czerwienią i złotem.

Na Signal Iduna Park wszystko było jednolite – żółte lub czarne. Nic pomiędzy. Nawet trener Dortmundczyków się nie wyróżniał – włosy koloru blond i czarna kurtka.

Theo obejrzał się na Charliego. Kapitan wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Z Thomasem było podobnie. Przy młodszym o dziesięć lat Bletchleyu doświadczony obrońca denerwował się jak nastolatek przed swoim wielkim debiutem.

- Więcej życia! – krzyknął do nich Nott.

Jego głos został wchłonięty przez ścianę dźwięku. Z trybun dobiegał ryk, który w Hiszpanii kojarzono by ze zdobytym golem. Tutaj sędzia właśnie uniósł gwizdek do ust by rozpocząć mecz.

Pierwszą akcję Borussii przerwali Neville i Ritchie. Trzy podania i piłka trafiła pod nogi rozpędzonego Erniego. Przeciwnicy jednak dobrze przygotowali się do tego spotkania. MacMillan uciekł jednemu obrońcy, ale pozostałym dwóm już nie.

Niemcy przejęli inicjatywę. Wymuskany laluś, który, wedle przedstawionych przez Snape'a danych powinien być obrońcą, korzystając z tego, że defensywa Realu zajęła się jego bardziej znanymi kolegami, zapędził się aż pod bramkę Charliego i strzelił. Na szczęście prosto w jego wyciągnięte dłonie.

Charlie wznowił grę, ale podał niecelnie. Neville wyłuskał piłkę spod nóg kolegów z reprezentacji i zapoczątkował atak z kontry. Draco przedryblował pomiędzy dwoma obrońcami i dośrodkował do przyczajonego Harry'ego. Za mocno.

Theo niezadowolony zacisnął zęby. Kiedy Potter obsługiwał bardziej egoistycznych kolegów z przodu i na skrzydłach, robił to z chirurgiczną precyzją, a czasem i fantazją. Kiedy jednak ich role odwracały się, nikt nie umiał posłać mu dokładnego podania. To mogła być piękna szansa, być może decydująca o pozycji Realu w grupie. Ilu już takich nie wykorzystali od początku sezonu?

Dobrze, że przynajmniej nowych nabytków Realu Madryt ogólna atmosfera nie przerażała, bo hałas nie zmniejszał się ani trochę. Czasem przybierał bardziej zorganizowane formy stadionowych przyśpiewek:

- _Ale ale ale ale oh BvB 09! Ale ale ale ale oh BvB 09!_

W przeciwieństwie do tych wymyślanych przez Ultrasów, ich celem bardziej było podnoszenie morale własnej drużyny niż deprecjonowanie wroga. Z pewnością na wszystkich przyjezdnych taka manifestacja poparcia robiła piorunujące wrażenie.

Gdy piłka w końcu dostała się pod nogi Pottera, Theo Nott mógł zatrzymać się na chwilę z rękoma na biodrach i wziąć głęboki oddech. Harry przemknął przez niemiecką linię obrony, jakby zawodnicy byli nieruchomymi drzewami w lesie. We czterech zdołali jednak zepchnąć go do linii bocznej. Draco był za daleko, Erniego zasłonił defensywny pomocnik, a Terry Boot kompletnie zniknął. Osamotniony Harry wykonał jeszcze sprytny ruch nogą, by piłka odbita od łydek rywali wypadła na aut.

Theo przeklął wybraną przez trenera-okularnika taktykę. Borussia nacierała środkiem, nie pozwalając mu i Neville'owi na moment dekoncentracji. Kiedy ich atak napotykał zbyt duży opór, kierowali się na lewą lub prawą flankę. A wszyscy podstawowi i rezerwowi gracze z tych pozycji pozostali w Madrycie i lizali rany po występach w reprezentacjach.

Thomas nie umiał poradzić z napastnikiem BvB, który raz wyskakiwał ponad niego, a innym razem niemal kładł się na murawie posyłając piłkę za piłką w kierunku bramki Charliego.

W dwudziestej minucie meczu Theo już wiedział, kto go wygra. Uważał się za mądrego faceta, nawet koledzy z Londynu jak i z Madrytu podziwiali jego wiedzę i umiejętność logicznego myślenia. Mimo poganiania bocznych obrońców, by zacieśnili szyki, mimo wołania Erniego, by przynajmniej on udzielał się więcej w pressingu w środku pola, teraz mógł tylko stanąć i patrzeć bezsilnie, jak Borussia Dortmund wyłącza z gry jedno z najmocniejszych ogniw w drużynie „Królewskich". Neville Longbottom przyjął piłkę, będąc pomiędzy Benderem, Kehlem i Grosskreutzem. Spróbował podać ją Erniemu, ale w walce bark w bark i pewnie przy dyskretnym pociąganiu za koszulkę, stracił równowagę i upadł prosto na buty leżącego już Niemca.

Sędzia przerwał grę. Medycy rzucili się w kierunku leżącego chłopaka. Snape kazał Flintowi rozgrzać się i zaniepokojony oczekiwał na wieści przy bocznej linii boiska.

Jeden z medyków uniósł koszulkę Neville'a ukazując publiczności zawiły wzór krzyżujących się niebieskich plastrów. Dotykali go, ktoś przeczesywał mu palcami włosy w poszukiwaniu guza.

Hummels i Reus podeszli ze zmartwionymi minami. Pytali go po niemiecku. Theo zdążył ponad ich głowami uchwycić przerażone spojrzenie stojącego na środku boiska Pottera i wepchnął się pomiędzy Niemców. Nie było czasu na tkliwe rozmowy.

- Jak się czujesz?

Neville siedział, ale na jego twarzy malował się grymas bólu.

- Dasz radę biegać przez siedemdziesiąt minut?

Theo przykucnął i popatrzył młodszemu koledze prosto w oczy. Chłopak sam powinien najlepiej wiedzieć ile wytrzyma jego ciało. To tylko faza grupowa. Dla jednego punktu mniej lub więcej nie warto ryzykować kilku miesięcy na rehabilitacji.

Neville zrozumiał przekaz. Potrząsnął głową.

Wstał, korzystając z wielu pomocnych dłoni. Wspierany przez dwóch medyków opuścił boisko. Marcus, wysłuchawszy ostatnich podszeptów Snape'a, pozwolił sędziemu technicznemu obejrzeć podeszwy swoich korków, przeżegnał się i pobiegł na lewą stronę. Przekazał Ritchiemu instrukcję, by ten zajął opuszczoną przez Longbottoma pozycję.

Theo realnie oceniał szanse drużyny w starciu z niemiecką machiną oblężniczą. Pięć minut wcześniej mieli szansę na remis. Teraz liczyło się wyjście z twarzą z Signal Iduna Park.

Na początku nie wyglądało to tak źle. MacMillanowi udało się aż trzy razy wbiec ze skrzydła w pole karne przeciwników, ale wszystkie jego strzały mijały się z celem. Również Draco i Terry'emu zabrakło precyzji, albo zwyczajnego szczęścia.

A potem Dean dał się ogłupić ubranemu w czarno-żółtą koszulkę napastnikowi, który znalazł się na czystej pozycji do oddania strzału i posłał piłkę obok słupka. Charlie nie dosięgnął.

Stadionem zatrzęsło. Mężczyznę z czarną dziewiątką na plecach otoczyli koledzy. Wszyscy zebrani na trybunach kibice wstali z krzesełek i zaczęli skakać.

Ile to decybeli? Chyba niewiele ciszej niż na stadionie Galatasarayu podczas derbów Stambułu. Jeśli oficjalny rekord głośności należał do obiektu tureckiej drużyny, to Dortmund nie pozostawał zbyt daleko w tyle.

W każdej, nawet beznadziejnej sytuacji istnieje zawsze pole manewru umożliwiające, może niekoniecznie wyjście z kłopotów, ale na pewno zadanie rywalowi bolesnego ciosu.

Theo wiedział doskonale, jak taki cios zadać. Szybko ustawił kolegów.

Charlie wznowił grę od bramki, podając do Seamusa. Seamus oddał piłkę Theo, który posłał ją przez pół boiska ponad głowami wciąż uśmiechniętych Dortmundczyków. Każdy ruch dokładnie w tempo, jak dźwięki melodii uporządkowane dzięki wahadłu metronomu. Theo zawsze słyszał tę melodię. Towarzyszyła mu, kiedy wchodził na murawę i cichła dopiero po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego. Czasem zdarzało się, że jego koledzy również ją słyszeli. W tych rzadkich chwilach nie byli zbieraniną sportowców z różnych części świata, lecz idealnie zsynchronizowaną orkiestrą.

Piłka znalazła się dokładnie tam, gdzie tego sobie zażyczył, czyli przy nodze Pottera, który wbiegł za plecy obrońców Borussii. Bramkarz rzucił się do przodu ratować sytuację, ale nie wiedział tego, co doskonale wiedział Theo.

Harry nigdy nie odda strzału na bramkę przeciwnika, jeżeli jest przekonany, że Draco Malfoy znajduje się na czystej pozycji. Lekkie podanie w lewo, zupełnie nie markowane, tak jakby od niechcenia. Bramkarz się wyciągnął na całą swoją wysokość, ale Draco przerzucił piłkę ponad jego rękoma.

Po dwóch minutach znów był remis.

Snape w przerwie niewiele miał do przekazania. Rzucił kilka uwag, by nie dali się zamknąć na własnej połowie i starali się bardziej grać skrzydłami.

Charlie wyglądał na najbardziej zmęczonego z całej wyjściowej jedenastki. Mimo zmiany stron głosy tysięcy ubranych w czarno-żółte barwy kibiców przytłaczały go. Wygrywający latami wszelkie plebiscyty na najlepszego bramkarza kapitan Realu nie umiał wykrzesać z siebie kompletnie woli walki ani zmobilizować przyjaciół. Zadanie to spadło na Finnigana.

Theo był pełen obaw. Potwierdziły się one szybko. Seamus zaczynał się denerwować. Nie radził na prawej obronie tak, jak by tego chciał. Nie nadążał za kręcącymi się jak osy przeciwnikami. W akcie desperacji ściął prującego jak niemiecki czołg Schmelzera. Chciał wślizgiem wybić mu piłkę, ale trafił w nogi. Nawet nie kłócił się z sędzią za żółtą kartkę. Nie miał sił.

Piłkarze Borussii wiedzieli, co robią. Coraz częściej wyłączali Theo z gry. Od początku drugiej połowy pilnowało go przynajmniej trzech zawodników, żeby tylko nie dostał piłki, żeby – jeśli już ją miał – nie zdążył spreparować drugiego idealnego crossa przez pół boiska pod nogi któregoś z ofensywnych graczy Realu.

- Ritchie! – krzyknął do kolegi i wykonał gest sugerujący, by zamienili się pozycjami.

Coote pokiwał głową i szybko wykonał polecenie. Theo przez moment miał tyle swobody by przyjąć piłkę od Marcusa i przekazać ją dalej Erniemu. MacMillanowi udało się wreszcie odnaleźć Terry'ego Boota, o którym zapomnieli chyba już wszyscy, łącznie z dortmundzkimi obrońcami. Terry wypuścił się do przodu, przymierzył się i trafił w dobrze ustawionego Weidenfellera.

Rozbiegani Niemcy sprawnie skonstruowali nową akcję. Znów wykorzystali słabość lewego skrzydła Realu Madryt. Theo mógł tylko patrzeć jak we dwójkę ogrywają samotnego Marcusa, a potem Deana Thomasa. Tylko dzięki Charliemu utrzymywali wyniesiony z pierwszej połowy remis, ale jak długo?

Kolejne minuty ograniczyły się do przepychanek w środku pola. Piłka co kilka sekund zmieniała właścicieli. Theo próbował się uwolnić spod opieki rywali, pomagać dziurawej obronie. Z czterech grających za jego plecami kolegów jedynie ten najmłodszy zachował zimną krew. Gładko wybijał piłkę spod nóg Dortmundczyków, nie faulował, poruszał się świetnie w swoim sektorze i nie dawał sędziom najmniejszego pretekstu do zwrócenia mu uwagi. Bletchley wkrótce odeśle Deana Thomasa na ławkę rezerwowych. Ciekawe, jak duma ciemnoskórego obrońcy to zniesie?

Dzięki zachowaniu Finnigana ich przeciwnicy zyskali rzut rożny. Z powodu źle wybitej przez Charliego piłki otrzymali następny. Tym razem bramkarz „Królewskich" dobrze ustawił kolegów. Theo stanął obok słaniającego się na nogach Pottera i chwycił go z tyłu za koszulkę, żeby dzieciak się wyprostował.

- Masz wytrzymać – powiedział mu prosto do ucha – Masz, cholera, wytrzymać, bo dziś nikt ciebie nie zmieni.

Snape z ławki rezerwowych ani razu nie spojrzał w stronę przycupniętego w fotelu Zabiniego. Nie mógł wzmocnić defensywy, bo już nie miał nikogo więcej.

Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie i słabo uścisnął jego rękę. Razem wyskoczyli do góry. To Bletchley wybił głową piłkę daleko od bramki. Draco rzucił się do niej, ale czujny pomocnik BvB zablokował mu drogę. „Królewscy" nie zdążyli jeszcze rozejść się na swoje pozycje, kiedy mały blondynek z twarzą przedszkolaka i grzywką zaczesaną na bok w podskokach skierował się do bramki Charliego.

Taka lekkość ruchów i cicha pogarda dla przeciwników widoczna jedynie w spojrzeniu, skojarzyły się Theo od razu z Dennisem Creeveyem. Instynktownie przeciął mu drogę. Chłopak odbił się od jego klatki piersiowej jak szmaciana lalka. Przewrócił się na bok i chwycił się za kostkę.

- Wstawaj! – Theo krzyknął, kiedy sędzia odgwizdywał faul.

Splunął w drugą stronę, choć miał wielką ochotę napluć dzieciakowi w twarz. Z takich małych gwiazdeczek wyrastali potem zepsuci ludzie żerujący na pracy całej drużyny. Takich nie niszczyły pieniądze, bo z reguły nie wywodzili się ze skrajnej biedy. Ich korumpowała sława. Wieczny poklask, blask reflektorów, uwielbienie milionów kibiców – uzależniali się od tego jak od najsilniejszego narkotyku. Za kilka lat, może nawet miesięcy, ten dzieciak przestanie oglądać się na pracujących z nim kolegów. Większy klub, bardziej charyzmatyczny trener, uwiodą go obietnicami Złotych Piłek i wyższych umów sponsorskich.

Malfoy, Zabini i Finnigan byli również do pewnego stopnia zepsuci. Jednak Blaise miał świadomość, że jego czas mija i przyjmował ten fakt z pokorą. Seamus wierzył, że nie ma większego klubu niż Real i to go trzymało w Madrycie. Natomiast Draco się zmieniał. Nie widać tego było na boisku, ale na treningach garnął się do ludzi, szanował pracowników ośrodka treningowego, doceniał pracę rehabilitantów i wszelkich asystentów. Stał się jakby łagodniejszy, spokojniejszy.

Sędzia wyciągnął z kieszeni żółty kartonik.

- Agresywne wejście w przeciwnika – wyjaśnił sztywną angielszczyzną.

- Niezamierzone – zapewnił go Theo i przystopował gestem nadbiegającego Finnigana gotowego do kłótni – Celowałem w piłkę.

- Jasne – arbiter popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem zanim wznowił grę.

Ludzie na trybunach zdzierali wciąż gardła. Nie znał niemieckiego, ale sama różnorodność melodii i słów mogła imponować. Pewnie nie doszli nawet do połowy śpiewnika kibica, choć mecz powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi.

Nagle za plecami Theo zrobiło się za dużo pustej przestrzeni. Miles asekurował Marcusa z lewej strony. Dean w pogoni za napastnikiem BvB zapędził się mocno w prawo. Seamus powinien cofnąć się, nawet pod samą bramkę, jednak źle ocenił sytuację.

Napastnik Borussii ograł Deana i wykonał wrzutkę w pole karne prosto do nadbiegającego kolegi. Charlie wypiąstkował piłkę, ale przejął ją inny z rywali. Kopnął bez wahania.

Theo ogłuchł na kilka długich sekund. Piłkarze Borussii zebrali się w ciasną grupkę. Stadion eksplodował kolejną pieśnią:

- _Olé, jetzt kommt der BVB! Olé, jetzt kommt der BVB! Olé, jetzt kommt der BVB!_

Zanim wybrzmiały ostatnie słowa, stadionowy spiker zaczął entuzjastycznie wykrzykiwać nazwisko strzelca. Tłum dołączył do tych okrzyków. Zafalowały żółto-czarne flagi.

Na nic się zdały kolejne zrywy. Znów odcięty przez przeciwników Theo mógł tylko szarpać się i patrzeć jak jego ofensywni koledzy próbują wyrównać wynik. Skończyły im się pomysły. Widział jak, czasem zupełnie bezmyślnie, wbiegający pomiędzy obrońców Malfoy czy Potter narażają Real na niebezpieczne kontry. Kolejne ataki Draco, Erniego i wchodzącego z ławki Zacha Smitha nie przynosiły skutku. Borussia zwarła swoją obronę, przecinała każdą akcję, zanim ta zdążyła nabrać rozpędu.

Walczyli do końca, do ostatniej sekundy ostatniej z pięciu doliczonych minut, do ostatniej wrzutki w pole karne, dopóki porzucona przez piłkarzy futbolówka nie potoczyła się za wykreśloną na trawie białą linię pół metra od bramki.

Kiedy z pochylonymi głowami schodzili do szatni, chyba wszyscy czuli się podobnie. Jakby nie przegrali meczu w grupie, ale co najmniej półfinał. Jeszcze jeden półfinał, tylko tym razem z niemiecką drużyną noszącą żółto-czarne, a nie czerwone koszulki.

Olivieira z resztą zabranych do Dortmundu pracowników próbowali ich jakoś pocieszać. Dołochow przypominał, że mają jeszcze rewanż u siebie i że na pewno dadzą radę.

Snape notował coś w czarnym notesie. W kieszeni jego kurtki dzwoniła komórka.

- Nie odbierze pan? – Theo podszedł do niego.

Zmarszczki wokół oczu trenera w surowym, zimnym świetle wydawały się jakby głębsze, cera poszarzała.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Theo zrozumiał, że Snape również przeżywał tę porażkę, być może mocniej od nich.

Ktoś z drugiego końca Europy nie dawał za wygraną. Monotonny, standardowy dźwięk gubił się w szumie ludzkich głosów.

- Nie odbierze pan telefonu? – zapytał ponownie Theo.

- Nie.


End file.
